Across Worlds
by pkatharine
Summary: Events after Prince Caspian. Susan was transported to Middle Earth. The question is why? Susan/Legolas
1. Lothlorien

Chapter 1--Lost

Susan awoke in a strange land. She thought it was odd since she remember going to bed the night before. She was lying on the grass. The grass felt familiar but everything else seemed…strange. Susan closed her eyes and pinched herself. Logic dictated that she could either be dreaming or she's back in Narnia. "But I can't be in Narnia." She thought. "Aslan said I have all I needed to learn from Narnia." She opened her eyes once more and surveyed the land she was in. "Could I be in Archeland or Lanterne Waste?" She mused. She noticed that her quiver and bow were lying beside. "That's really odd." She thought.

"There's but one way to find out." She said out loud as she stood up. She noticed she was still wearing her pajamas. She was relieved that it covered her very modestly and thanked the cold weather at home. She began to walk towards the north. Or at least she thought she was. Everything seemed new and strange to her.

The more she saw of the land the more perplexed she became. She's definitely not in the Great Woods she thought. Could she have somehow come to the Lone Islands or yet another isle she has only heard about? She was beginning to feel thirsty and really tired. For what seemed like hours to her, she finally collapsed under a tree and slept like the dead.

When she woke up, she was in a strange room. There seems to be a blue light somewhere though its source was unknown to her. She saw a pitcher of water on a table near her and an unfamiliar sort of pastry. She greedily drank and ate the provisions that were left. She didn't even bother to care if it was poisoned or not. Why poison her after saving her? She thought logically.

A tall and beautiful blond woman entered the room. Susan had to tilt her head back to encompass the stranger.

"Are you faring better now my child?" the woman asked. Susan noticed her pointed ears and wondered for the umpteenth time where she was. Susan could only nod as a reply. Child? She was used to that word. Though her body is that of a 17 year old her mind and heart is full of 30 years of life both in her world and Narnia.

"We brought your weapons with you." The stranger continued indicating Susan's trusted bow and arrows near the bed where she was lying. Susan was glad about that, those were her only link to her former life. She was grateful of the familiar company in the new place she was in. "What is your name?" she asked Susan.

"I'm Susan Pe… of Narnia." She felt that last names where irrelevant and she trusted the blond woman somehow. She looked at the woman's face to gauge her reaction with the last word she said.

"Narnia? Did you come from the Undying Lands?" asked the tall woman curiously. "I am Altaris of Lothlorien."

"Lothlorien? Undying Lands?" Susan's forehead wrinkled in thought and a little panic. "I'm sorry but I am a stranger to these lands. I'm from Narnia, a most different and beautiful world…." She trailed off wistfully. Aslan's words that she cannot return to Narnia hurt her terribly still.

"Beauty…and peace…those are quite rare. A world could easily be destroyed by greed and peace quickly taken by hunger for power. Curious that years of building and toil to create a better world could vanish in a few moments of selfishness." Altaris said pensively. Susan knew what she said as a fact. They looked at each other and understanding flowed between. Altaris also learned that Susan of Narnia held a lot of wisdom that her appearance denied.

"Tell me about Narnia Susan and your life before I met you, please." Altaris implored. Susan smiled and began her tale.

Chapter 2—Target Practice

Altaris found a soul connection with her new friend Susan. While Susan felt she found another sister in Altaris. She was an elf, she just found out. The gentle former queen has never heard of her kind but found out that they could only die in battle and that Altaris was "young" considering she's only 542 years old. She was excited to learn too that elves are expert archers.

It has been a week since she came to Lothlorien in Middle Earth as she was told. Susan looked down at her blue gown which is the same color of her eyes. She felt like a fairy garbed in "elvish" attire. She even had flowers in her waist length hair. Her gown had straps to hold it in place keeping her shoulders bare. The only peculiar thing she found in this attire was that there were no underclothes. She felt uncomfortable but got used to it in the following days. As long as it kept her modestly covered, that was fine by her. Altaris even pointed to her a hidden spring where the lady elves took baths. She was glad of such amenity available in such an earthly place.

"So how old is Aslan?" Altaris asked. They were in woods practicing target shots. Altaris was envious of her quiver that never runs out of arrows.

"He's before time. He just was which makes him older than all of the elves here I suppose." Susan said smiling while remembering the great Lion. "He's just and brings all things together. I guess you can say he is Narnia." She continued while Altaris shot a small fruit 20 meters away with ease. They tend to compete during their past time. Altaris was surprised a human so skilled and never missing a target. It only took 30 minutes of target practicing on the 1st day for the elf to learn that the gentle human was more skilled than her.

"I have heard of stories of a powerful and ancient being that once ruled our lands. But Galadriel said he has forsaken this place." Said the blond. Susan would be forever grateful to the Elvish queen who took her in. When she first met the wise elf the day she arrived, she just stared. Such was her beauty. But then again all of the elves she has seen including the soldier Haldir were the most gorgeous beings she has ever seen. Little did she know that the elves looked at her the same way.

"Why did he leave?" inquired Susan.

"Dissapointment." Said Altaris without preamble. Susan looked at her curiously. "Legend says it's due to the evil the pervades Middle Earth that was never present before." The elf continued. Susan learned from her friend a lot of tales of Middle Earth the previous days. About the one Ring, the elves, humans and dwarves and how the fellowship was formed to destroy the Ring and to thwart Sauron (the ultimate Evil in all of her stories) from returning to power.

"What was he like?" asked Susan. "What did he look like?"

"No one knows. It's been ages. Not even the three oldest and wisest elves have seen him." Altaris answered. "But they say he may come back. But no one really knows."

"I am envious of your world Narnia and of your friend Aslan." The elf continued. "How great that one being can bring so much…."

Susan wondered about her friends words. She has questioned Aslan's choice of her not returning to Narnia. That has not endeared her to the great lion at all. She understands Altaris awe. It was similar to what she felt before but not anymore. Hurt and homesickness would have overwhelmed her if not for the friendship she has for Altaris. She wondered how her siblings are faring. There was not a day when they did not enter her thoughts. She couldn't bear dwelling about those things now. She just wanted to know her purpose in entering the new world she was in.

"See that acorn over there?" challenged Susan. "If you hit that, I'll let you have my share of the fitrium (delicious elven pastry)."

"I accept." Altaris said gamely.

Minutes later, the lovely girls returned back from their game teasing good naturedly. "You know if you keep accepting my challenges, pretty soon you'll starve." Said the raven haired beauty to her blond friend.

Altaris made a face and said:"There's always tomorrow." The pair was giggling while they made their way to their abode. As they neared their place, they noticed there were a lot of elven soldiers outside seemingly in a battle mode.

When they reached the soldiers, Altaris was glad to see Haldir and she immediately asked him what was happening. Susan felt like a dwarf surrounded by towering blond elves.

"There is no great cause for fear." Haldir said. "We found 8 strangers in the forests. Strange strangers indeed." Susan held her breath. Could 3 of them be her siblings? "They are a company of an elf, a dwarf, 2 humans and 4 hobbits." Haldir continued. "They are presently meeting our queen right now."

"Hobbits?" Susan asked. Susan felt a deflated. It doesn't seem possible her brothers and sister were in that company.

"Little people from the Shire. About the size of children." Altaris supplied. "But what do they want? And why are they here?" she asked turning to Haldir.

"They are just passing through. A brother is with them." Haldir said. "They seem to be on a mission. But a certain shadow has passed over them."

Susan was curious of the visitors. In the week she was there, nothing really happened. The elves lived a quiet and peaceful existence lead by their beautiful queen. She still hasn't figured out why she was sent to this mysterious land. Even Galadriel had no definite answers. Maybe just maybe these guests could help find her way back to her own world.

Chapter 3—The Meeting

Susan was out in a little clearing in the forest again shooting her arrows. She was quite bored for she has been alone almost the whole day. Altaris was busy and so were most of her friends helping and settling the guests. She heard they were staying for less than 3 days. From what she gathered from the hurried conversation with Altaris, is that the strangers in fact comprise the Fellowship, THE Fellowship who was tasked to destroy the ring. She hasn't met them yet so her curiosity was roused.

She was shooting targets at farther distances. The battle at Aslan's How tested her strength and accuracy. She wanted to know how far she can hit targets. After all, her 5'3" body might have limits. She was aiming at the X she placed on a tree 50 meters away, when a different arrow hit it. Susan gasped not sure if she was piqued or impressed. She quickly whirled around expecting Haldir when she met an unfamiliar elf about 10 feet away from her. It took her mind 2 seconds to register that he just hit that target about 53 meters away with ease.

The elf's eyes widened momentarily as he assessed her. They just stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Icy blue eyes clashing with kin. Susan was not unfamiliar with admiring looks and stares. Like what Caspian gave her. She didn't return Caspian's affections though for she saw him as a young boy. But she felt rather uncomfortable and a little annoyed as the elf appraised her openly. He was definitely an elf she thought. He towered about a foot or so over her small frame. Same pointed ears, blond hair and blue eyes, gorgeous. Same archery skill as well she mused. She was the first to look away.

"I don't believe I know you." Susan said. She has stayed at Lothlorien for over a week now and she thought she has already met everyone.

"I am Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood." The handsome elf said. Legolas just continued to stare at the ethereal beauty before him. She was human. He suddenly felt burdened knowing that he would outlive her. He was surprised by what he was thinking since she just met the young girl.

"I can see you have very accurate sight and aim." Susan replied as she turned back to her target and shot her arrow easily splitting Legolas' arrow in half as she hit her target. That will show him she thought.

Legolas barely glanced at her shot before redirecting his gaze back to Susan. "May I know your name?" he asked.

Susan then turned around and said:"I'm Susan Pevensie of Narnia or now Lothlorien." Copying the elf's introduction.

"Well Susan Pevensie of Narnia now Lothlorien, why is a human living with the elves in Lothlorien, if I may ask?" Legolas asked. He was definitely intrigued with the beautiful human with the unfamiliar name whose archery skill matches his own.

"I wish I knew." She said under her breath and said loudly:"My tale is quite long and boring. While you sir I haven't seen from around here which makes me think you're one in company of the visitors from Rivendell." She continued: "Your tale sir would be of much worthy attention."

Legolas definitely disagreed but if telling his tale would keep the fair maiden with him longer, then so be it. He stepped closer and took Susan's hand and kissed it. Susan felt a sudden jolt at the contact. She looked at him while he said: "If it's my story my lady would like to hear, then your wish is my command."

Chapter 4—Kindred Spirits

Susan listened attentively as Legolas told of the fellowship's tale upon leaving Rivendell. Of his friend's Gimli pain of lost in Moria, the sea creature that almost took Frodo, the cave trolls and orcs they fought and lastly how disheartened the company has become upon losing Gandalf the grey, their wise leader.

"Did you hear the song of lament last night?" asked the elf. "It was in memory of him." Susan did remember the haunting melody she heard the previous night. It was suddenly clear why she felt miserable and homesick then.

"I am sorry for your loss. But don't be disheartened in your mission. Strength and resolve are what you need. For if you succeed and rid of your world of this war, his death would not be in vain. After all, everything has their own place and time." Susan said. She recalled the events in Narnia during her and her siblings reign and how they fought the Telmarines to restore peace and justice. Hardships is a bitter but faithful teacher.

Legolas stared at her wondering how such depth could come from a child. He couldn't help but ask: "You speak coming from years of experience. Tell me, what is your story sweet Susan. It is of great interest to me where you came from." So Susan once more told her tale, her life in both worlds, the wardrobe and even father Christmas' gift to her.

"But I don't know my purpose here." said Susan sadly. "And I know I wouldn't be able to leave until I fulfill that. I just wish I wouldn't stay too long for I miss my family immensely." They were nearing the clearing now where they started their walk.

The elf felt close to the human even if they only spent a day together. He felt he found a kindred spirit. The beautiful girl was strong, yet vulnerable, wise yet meek, gentle yet brave. Susan on the other had found the elf strong and wise as well. She knew he understood her plight and feelings almost as well as Peter. They stared at each other for awhile, each unwilling leave.

"Thanks for talking with me. This has been a most pleasant day." said the black haired beauty. "I better get back though to Altaris and see what she's up to." She continued while smiling.

The blond elf once more took her hand and kissed it then said: "The pleasure was all mine. Thank you. You don't know how much you have uplifted me." He momentarily paused before asking: "Would you be practicing here again on the morrow?" He was just searching for solitude earlier in the day. He never thought that he would find much more.

Susan's heart skipped a beat. He wants to see me again she thought. She smiled and said: "I might. We'll see." He was such a good companion she thought. "Bye Legolas."

"Bye my queen." The elf said in reply. He continued to stare at her back while she left until she was obscured by the trees.


	2. The Fellowship

**Thanks for the reviews. This is my first fanfic so I really appreciate it. I'd try to stay true to Tolkien's and Lewis' characterization and thinking. Hopefully I do well.**

For the first time in days, Susan woke up with a feeling of anticipation. She was still homesick but her sadness has lessened. She was glad of the Silvan elves who offered her friendship, grateful too that was able to unload her burdens to them.

After a bath and paying extra attention to her hair and picking up her bow and quiver, she went out in search of Altaris. Her blond friend gave her a knowing look and smile last night when she told her of her walk with Legolas. He was a prince she was told. Funny she thought that he failed to mention it.

She hasn't walked far when she saw what like 2 children trying to reach a fruit from a branch. The smaller one was on the other's shoulders and almost failing to keep his balance. While the other was shouting and huffing in almost the same breath.

"Uhmf….reach….further….Pippin!" said the one at the bottom.

"I think I need to stand on your head to reach it." said the other already placing one foot on his friend's head.

Susan was trying not to snort from containing her giggles. She decided to end the bigger one's misery and cleanly shot the stem and the fruit promptly dropped on his friend's outreached hand.

Pippin lost his balance and both tumbled on the ground. Susan ran to them wanting to see if they were hurt. Upon closer inspection, they seemed less child looking. Hobbits she clearly thought, remembering what Altaris said.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

The hobbits were caught unawares and just stared first before getting on their feet. The one called Pippin, she noticed was blushing and stammered: "We're fine. Thanks." He was looking at the ground.

"My name is Susan." She introduced herself, bending a little. "What are your names?" Her smile was sweet encouraging them to talk. They seem shy she thought.

"I am Merriadoc, Merry for short. This is Pippin." Merry recovered first and gave a little bow. "We are Shire folk on a mission."

"Nice meeting you Merry and Pippin." She replied. "And what mission would that be?" Susan asked though she already knew.

"We are on a mission of grave importance in which the fate of middle earth depends." Said Pippin proudly wanting to impress the human. "You're beautiful." He said before he could stop himself. Embarrassed, he redirected his gaze to the ground.

"Well then," Susan replied. "You deserve the utmost respect." She continued: "I hope you'd be extra careful in your exploits elsewhere lest you get injured and be unable to accomplish your mission."

"Oh don't worry." Merry said. "We're more hardy than we look."

"Well it was nice meeting you." She wanted to go to the clearing. To practice she thought. She was trying to convince herself that it was not because of a certain blond elf. "Would you still require my services my dear little friends?" Susan asked smiling. She suddenly thought of Trumpkin back in Narnia.

"We're f----" Merry was about to say but Pippin interrupted him saying: "Actually, I…we wouldn't mind if you'd stay." The smaller hobbit was blushing again. Susan thought it was cute.

"Okay." She said giving them a most perfect smile. "You just might need me again. We wouldn't want you hurt over a small fruit now don't we?"

To say that Legolas was disappointed in not finding the cerulean eyed beauty in the clearing this morning, would be an understatement. So he just expelled his frustration by shooting and practicing his swords. The longer he waited, the stronger his strokes became. After noticing that the sun was almost directly above, he realized he has waited long enough. So he picked up his bow and left in search of his friend Gimli.

"Laddie" Gimli said. "Aragorn was looking for you."

The elf could never really fathom why the dwarf regarded him as a "laddie." He was older than dwarf and has seen many an oak grow from acorn to ruinous age. He declined in correcting him, as dwarves are as known for their stubbornness as their pride. Elves too have pride. So it was remarkable that they were becoming close friends as their journey continued.

"Would you happen to know what about?" the elf asked.

"I would say to inquire about safe passage through the river Anduin." The dwarf said. "We might be leaving on the morrow."

For the first time in many a days, the blond elf was not looking forward for the journey ahead. He was always eager to follow and protect the company. Though not as reckless as Gimli, he was unafraid for his fate whatever it would be. He knew that no one in the fellowship wanted to fail. Yet, he felt that the spark to continue has lessened somewhat thought he knew not why. Probably because the fellowship has after all suffered a great loss he thought.

"Then we best get ready then." The elf said.

Gimli and Legolas started walking in search of their new leader Aragorn, when the elf heard a familiar tinkling voice. He jerked to a stop.

"What is it?" the dwarf asked.

Legolas did not answer instead walked to the direction of the voice. Gimli followed his friend with a puzzled look on his face. What greeted him was a strange sight. A beautiful black haired human had a mesmerized Pippin on her lap, while Merry had wonder on his face at the girl's tale. Gimli turned to his friend about to say something rude but paused when he saw a strange look on the elf's face, something he has never seen before.

Legolas then stepped towards the group and said: "I see you've met Merry and Pippin."

Susan looked up and saw the handsome elf and felt a little breathless. "Hi." She stopped not sure if they used such a greeting. She smiled instead and said: "Merry, Pip and I are just getting to know each other better."

"Better indeed." Said the amused elf as Pippin scrambled to get off Susan's lap. Legolas felt envious of the hobbit's diminutive stature and how his head almost rested on the lady's generous bosom. Lucky child he thought.

Susan suddenly felt self conscious. Pippin reminded him of a little naughty boy and it felt natural placing him on her lap. To cover it, she stood up and looked over Legolas and noticed a burly fellow who was just a few inches shorter than her. He seems grumpy she thought quickly thinking Snow White's grumpy dwarf. Legolas turned his head and saw Gimli with a knowing look on his face.

"This is Gimli son of Glóin." Introduced Legolas. The dwarf grunted a reply. Though he detested elves more, being introduced to a strange human was still not to his liking.

Not the most sociable Susan thought. She smiled and nodded in his direction thinking extending her hand as a greeting would be unwise. An awkward moment passed before, Gimli mumbled something like: "….look….Aragorn." The elf barely noticed him leave.

"You did not train with your bow this morning." The elf said.

"I got a little occupied meeting new friends." She replied, acknowledging the hobbits with them. They were curiously looking at the couple, Pippin had his eyes narrowed.

"I noticed." He said. He was a little annoyed but didn't show it. He felt robbed somehow.

"Merry here says you're the greatest archer who ever lived." The human said. "I remember your telling me hitting the sea creature's eye to prevent it from devouring Frodo."

"But you Susan hit the littlest stem from quite a distance." Pippin said admiringly.

"I think Legolas could have done it too Pippin." Merry added in.

"Maybe not." Pippin said. "No offense." He added looking at the elf. "Come on Susan. Show him what you can do."

The black haired human looked at the elf challengingly and said: "Well, I haven't trained for today yet. And I sure do need to practice." She quickly pulled an arrow and shot a small fruit 20 meters away. Afterwards, she turned to look at the elf with eyebrows raised.

Well, that's one challenge he couldn't resist and hit a similar fruit 25 meters away. The hobbits went to the side and watched.

It wasn't long before Gimli came with Aragorn and Borromir closely behind. They were intrigued by the sounds coming from the clearing. There was cheering, mostly from the hobbits. Sam and Frodo have joined in the spectacle earlier with a number of curious elves. It was unheard of to see a human competing with an elf in archery hence, the gathering crowd.

The pair's target was becoming smaller and farther, they still yet to miss one. Susan looked at her side and saw Altaris cheering her on. That gave her confidence and hit a fruit the size of a strawberry 45 meters away. She knows she can't miss but she's getting a tired and a little sore and it's taking her longer to pull the string farther. Legolas on the other hand, showed no sign of the slightest strain. It was Gimli who suggested a more difficult target.

"You could be at this all day." the dwarf interjected. "Why not try a moving target?"

So it was decided that the pair stand on opposite sides of the clearing. One would shoot an arrow up while the other will shoot it down. Impossible target it may seem but not to this incredible pair.

After quite awhile on Susan's turn, her last arrow failed to reach its aim. She was disappointed but her arms were really sore. The elves and the hobbits cheered and congratulated Legolas while Pippin gave Merry an extra token for losing the bet. Susan rubbed her aching forearms.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked Susan when he came nearer. Altaris, she saw discreetly left but not before giving Susan a look behind Legolas' back.

"I'm fine just a little sore." Said the human. "You are one great contender. I don't feel bad losing to you at all." And she meant it even it was her first time to not win. "Do elves tire not?" she asked.

"Not really." He said with a little smile. "We have been to battles that last days where resting is a luxury we couldn't afford."

"That was incredible archery!" Pippin said when the hobbits approached. "Susan this is my cousin Frodo Baggins. While this is Sam Gamgee his friend and gardener."

Gardener? Susan thought. Sam had the kindest face she saw while Frodo was one of the saddest like he hasn't smiled in many a day.

"Nice to meet you Sam and Frodo. I hope you are well." She said.

"Thank you." Frodo said. "We're grateful that Lórien has taken us in."

"Where did you learn such skill fair Susan?" Sam asked.

Such a sweet hobbit the human thought. "If the need arises, one has to acquire it my little friend." She answered.

"Would you like to have tea with us Susan?" Pippin asked eagerly. Legolas looked at the besotted Took and thought he's probably not the only one charmed by the beautiful and skilled girl.

"I would be pleased." She replied to all four of them. "Bye Legolas." She said while Pippin pulled at her hand. "Maybe I'd beat you tomorrow."

"I can't wait." The elf replied. But Susan might not have heard him he thought as the hobbits led her away. He once again stared at her as she left.

Susan felt a little giddy and breathless. Well she just went through some serious archery competition. But then again, she also felt a little unnerved at the way the blond elf stared at her. She noticed his gaze were often on her.

Susan tried to push such thoughts from her mind while she settled under a tree with her new found hobbit friends. They take eating very seriously she noticed and was told they eat at least 6 times a day. No wonder they're so round and adorable she thought. She got to learn Sam and Frodo well. Sam reminded him of Edward somehow. Edward was always behind Peter's back, supporting him and never was in the spotlight, just like Sam she supposed. They were the backbones of the heroes. Susan suddenly felt tearful upon remembering her brother. You can cry later Susan, she commanded herself.

"We're told we're leaving tomorrow." Frodo suddenly said. Everybody suddenly became quiet and sad.

Sam sighed and said: "The sooner we finish the mission." No one wanted to mention Gandalf and the arduous trek ahead.

"Would you need anything?" Susan asked. She wanted to help somehow. She could help protect them however she balked at the idea of trekking with 8 males to unknown lands. She's never been alone in the company of men without her siblings. It's improper she thought, her upbringing kicking in. She would just give them parting gifts somehow she promised to herself.

"I think we're all set." Sam said. "But thanks for the offer."

"When exactly are you leaving?" she asked.

"When the sun rises was what Aragorn said." Replied Frodo.

Susan awoke with tears on her eyes. She just dreamt of Peter, Edmund and Lucy. She also saw Aslan in her dream, his words "_once a queen of Narnia, always a queen of Narnia_" kept echoing in her head. There were so many questions in her head. She sighed then saw that morn was almost breaking so she hurriedly dressed up. She didn't want to miss the company's parting.

She quickly gathered her gifts. She decided that she'd give the hobbits some _lembas_ (elvish bread) since they like to eat much. She couldn't think of anything else to give. She couldn't exactly go to a store and buy a treat. She smiled at the thought of an elvish store around the corner. If they had one she thought it would probably called "_Pointy Ears_".

She went out in search of her dear little friends and was glad when she saw Sam and Frodo preparing with 2 elves giving them cloaks. Merry and Pip were soon given too cloaks and she noticed them wearing what seemed like similar brooches.

"May you have a safe journey ahead." She said. She bent down and took time hugging them and giving them a kiss on their cheeks. "For luck." She said. She then helped place the _lembas_ in their bags.

The humans came next. Susan gave Aragorn and Borromir a smile, saddened that she wasn't able to know them at all. She then wished them luck and gave them too what's left of her gifts. She felt being watched so she wasn't surprised to see the blond elf and the dwarf when she turned around. Legolas was leaning on a tree his eyes on her while Gimli watched both of them with interest.

Susan a little flustered, quietly approached them. "May you have a safe journey ahead." She said not knowing what else to say. She stopped in front of them and looked at the dwarf first then the elf and said: "I'm afraid I have nothing to give you on your journey." She gestured to the hobbits and said jokingly: "Merry and Pip could get really hungry."

"I need to speak with….those humans." Gimli said awkwardly and left. He really is a good friend Legolas thought.

Susan felt uncomfortable since Legolas did not immediately speak but just looked at her. She was about to say goodbye and god speed when the elf grabbed her hand and led her away from the group.

Once when they were secluded the elf asked: "How long would you stay here?"

Susan a little confused said: "I don't know when I'd leave if that's what you're asking." with a frown she continued: "I guess it would depend on the elves hospitality too."

"What I meant was, would you leave this world soon?" asked Legolas. Susan noticed he was still holding her hand, his thumb caressing it.

Susan stared at his eyes. "I don't know."

"So this could be the last time I'll see you." Susan didn't know if that was a question or a statement.

"Yes. It could be." she said quietly. She didn't understand why she felt a little squeeze on her heart. Don't be stupid Susan, she told herself. Be logical and not fall for this guy, rather elf. It would be foolish to hope when she could easily be gone by tomorrow.

"The task ahead is long and hard. If I don't live to see the end of it, I'm glad to say that I've met you dear Susan." The elf said. "You were a great comfort to me in these troubling times." he continued looking deeply to her eyes.

Susan so wanted to cry and hug the elf but controlled herself. "Don't say that." She said. "How would you know if I'd still be here if you don't see the end of your quest?"

Legolas stared at her hoping to read what was on her mind. "Then I'd try not to die in the hope that I'll see you once more." He said lightly though he felt burdened. He missed her already.

Susan gave him her most dazzling smile and said: "I'll take that as a promise." Not knowing how what else to say she reiterated: "I wish there was something I could give you for luck…"

"I'd take what you gave them." He said.

"I gave all of it to Aragorn, sorry." She replied.

"Not that." He said. "I'd rather have this." He bent down and snaked his arm around at the surprised girl. Susan gasped as Legolas hungrily pressed his lips on her. He kissed her passionately and Susan couldn't help but respond. With extreme effort, he ended the kiss then gave Susan a tight hug. "I hope to see you soon." He whispered on her ear. "Bye my queen." Then he quickly left but not before giving her a long look.

Susan was shaking. So he saw her giving the hobbits farewell kisses. She should be mad. He just stole a kiss from her. But for the life of her, she was glad that he did. Then the tears that she has been holding since she woke up suddenly fell in torrents.


	3. The Mirror of Galadriel

Life in Lórien became considerably slower since the fellowship left, at least, from its lone human occupant. She felt that she was not coming any closer to the answers she was seeking. She felt sometimes that her heart and mind would explode from thinking too much. Her mind too would often wander towards a certain handsome elf who she reluctantly admitted to herself, she missed.

"As if I needed more things to think about!" she complained out loud. She was taking a walk in the woods carrying her trusty bow. She didn't feel like practicing though.

"I didn't know humans normally talk to themselves." Said a female voice behind her. Susan looked behind her and smiled at her friend Altaris.

"It's normal for humans, trust me." the human said. "I personally find it useful when I'm trying to be logical. It helps me look for solutions faster too."

"Logical?" the elf asked.

Susan took a long breath. How does one explain logic to an elf? When logically they shouldn't even exist?

"It's like using your mind more and trusting only things that your senses can perceive." She said carefully. "One can determine which is real and which is not."

"An interesting thought." The elf said. "Tell me, are humans often logical? And does it serve you well?"

"Sad to say not all use logic. It explains everything." Susan said.

"So what does logic have to say about your being here?" The elf inquired.

Susan looked at her friend and checked if the elf was testing or teasing her. But Altaris only looked curious. She sighed then said: "I don't know…..I mean….I'm not sure…."

"Hmmm….maybe logic cannot explain everything." The elf surmised. To which, the human had no reply. Back in her world, how can one explain logically that she's a 30 year old in a 17 year old body? That she's royalty following a great Lion? That she's speaking to an elf that is immortal?

Noting her friend's frown the elf digressed: "So what was one more thing that you think about? Anything in regard to the company who left days ago?"

Trying not to give anything away Susan replied: "I hope that they are victorious in their quest. The fate of this world on their shoulders is not easy to bear."

"Are not your thoughts on one member in particular?" Altaris asked with a knowing smirk.

"Don't be silly. He's an elf while I'm human." The raven haired said.

"So you are thinking about the prince of Mirkwood." Her friend replied. Susan couldn't believe she fell for that trap. She couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks.

"Even if I were thinking about him, it would be impossible, don't you think?" she replied. "I'm not immortal also I could leave Middle Earth anytime."

"Who's to say what's possible and what's not?" the elf wisely said.

"Altaris really!" Susan said a little exasperated. "Do you humans and elves end up together often here?" she added: "Have you ever fallen for a human?"

"In my lifetime, I've heard not of such pairing. But then again, I'm young in years." _Young in years? _Susan thought but did not interrupt. "Just because it hasn't happened before, doesn't mean it cannot happen." The elf continued: "I find human men with too many imperfections. However, there is one my kin who I'd like to spend eternity with."

Very much interested, the smaller one asked: "Is he from here? Do I know him? Does he know of your thoughts?"

Altaris laughed. It sounded like music to Susan's ears. No braying like a donkey for elves she thought. The elf replied: "Yes. Yes. And no. At least I don't believe he knows."

"I'm sure you and Haldir are perfect for each other." Susan said. Altaris stared at Susan acknowledging her own insight.

"I hope so." the elf said. "All in good time."

------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x--

Susan once more awoke with a heavy heart and tears on her eyes. It has been weeks since she came to Middle Earth. She looked outside and saw that it's still dark outside. She saw Aslan and heard his words that she has learned everything she needs to know in Narnia. Then why is she here she wondered. Is she in Middle Earth because she has something else to learn? She thought of her parents whom she also dreamt. They didn't seem to be looking for her at all. It was well for her since she didn't want them to worry.

She got up and decided fresh air was best and then maybe she can get back to sleep. She donned a green gown and went outside. Climbing down the stairway quietly and carefully. She noticed a figure in the distance and recognized the lovely queen elf. Galadriel didn't seem to notice her. Susan felt the urge to talk to the queen. She wanted to know if her purpose was tied with the fellowship or with the elves of Lothlórien.

Following Galadriel, she noticed that the queen seemed to be floating. Another elven talent she mused. She wondered where she was going as she was climbing down some steps. She has never ventured in this part of the village before. She saw the elf approach a table with a basin. Susan noticed that she was holding a white pitcher. The human quietly approached the elf.

"I have been wondering how long before you would seek me out once more?" the queen said. So she wasn't oblivious to her presence the human thought.

"I had another dream." She answered. "More vivid than the last."

"And you believe that I have the interpretation of your dream?" the elf inquired.

"I saw images of my family and of the other world I told you about." Susan said not answering Galadriel's question. "I'm at a loss here." She paused then asked: "Should I have stayed here? Or am I to seek my answers out there? She waved her hand aimlessly.

"Most often than not, we are where we're supposed to be…." the elf answered vaguely. Susan was a little disappointed. Seeing her face the queen said: "Come closer Susan." Galadriel was facing the basin and she was indicating Susan to come forward.

"This is a mirror which shows what was, what is and what is to come." She explained as she poured water in the basin.

Curious and scared at the same time, Susan walked towards the queen, her steps a little shaky. Did she have to say some magic words for it to work she thought. Her eyes never left queen's. When she was directly in front of it, she took a deep breath and looked down.

She saw herself with her siblings ruling over Narnia and how happy she was then. Then she saw Peter still under the tutelage of Professor Kirke just how she remembered before arriving in Middle Earth, Edmund, Lucy and her hateful cousin Eustace on what looked like a big ship, her parents in America. She was glad that they seemed okay, her parents not noting her absence. Then that dreadful train crash she has been dreaming. Her alone in the pouring rain in the cemetery. She felt as if her heart would break. A tear fell from Susan's eye breaking the still surface of the water when she saw Aslan peering at her from the basin as if seeing her. "Aslan." She whispered. She was about to look away when she saw Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas trekking through a forest. She stared at Legolas and was glad that he was fine. But where are the others she thought. She saw a plain filled with many dark soldiers and humans fighting for their lives. Then the water rippled and she saw Legolas fighting and shooting, surrounded by many foes.

She was about to reach out to touch the surface of the water as if to touch Legolas' face when Galadriel broke through her reverie: "What was it that you saw?"

Susan looked up with tears in her eyes and answered: "My family…they seem okay….I am not yet missed…." Just maybe when she gets back it's as if time hasn't moved in her world. She would be grateful if that were the case. She didn't want her family to be worried. She looked back down at the basin and just saw her reflection.

"Then an accident and deaths…..I don't know who….." She paused unable to continue. "Then I saw a war and more deaths…." Her voice was shaking when she asked: "Did I see the future? And is it inevitable?" she wanted to know yet she dreaded the answer.

"I cannot say if what you saw will come to pass." Galadriel said. "It may or may not happen. It all depends on the courses we take at the present. The future is not carved in stone."

"I don't know what…." _What to do and what to think_ continued Susan in her mind.

"The future is uncertain." Galadriel said. "But what is certain is that you saw what _you needed_ to see."

"What do I need to do….?" The human asked.

The queen elf wisely replied: "This mirror is merely a guide Susan. It nor I cannot dictate what you need to do. But just as the fate of the ring and this world lies on a few, your fate lies in the choices that you make."

"I know." Susan said softly. "As long as no one gets hurt…."

"Humans tend to overlook the truth that their lives are intertwined with the people close to them. That one's decision affects the other." Galadriel said. "In all my years, I've seen the negligence and selfishness of men cause great misery to the ones they love."

The girl felt burdened as the queen said: "Choose wisely my child…and all will be well."

------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x--

Susan pondered on what transpired with the wise and ancient queen for many days. Looking through the mirror helped ease her worries a little as time in Middle Earth was like in Narnia. Neither running parallel to her time on Earth. It must be a temporal loop she considered. It was easier to think about that theory than dwelling on the other things she saw.

She thought of the great Lion. She loved him yet hated him at times for being elusive just when she needed him…like now. She knew that Aslan has all the answers but…."He's not here." she whispered. She thought he probably wanted her to learn it all in good time.

She was lost in her thoughts when she heard an unfamiliar horn. For a split second she thought it was her horn in Narnia, when she heard it again stronger the second time. She hurried her steps and found an assembly of elves in all sorts of battle preparation. Susan's heart rate sped up and she tensed, a common reaction for her when war is near.

"Orophin" Susan called to the nearest elf, Haldir's brother. "Are we being attacked?"

"Nay." Replied the elf. "But the horn was sounded and we answered its call for battle." Noting the worried frown on the human he added: "The fight is not here that much I know. We are still awaiting orders from Haldir."

With a hurried "_excuse me_", Susan left scanning the clearing for the Silvan soldier leader. Unsuccessful, she almost ran towards the direction of the queen's hall hoping to find Galadriel there. When she got there, she was glad to find the queen alone. The blond queen was gazing out the window in deep thought. Susan waited not wanting to disturb her.

"They are leaving for war." Galadriel said quietly. Her voice was so soft and low but it was impossible not to hear every word. "Soldiers of Rivendell and Lothlórien will draw together and leave for Helm's Deep before the sun sets on this day."

"What evil is in Helm's Deep that calls for soldiers?" the human asked. Susan cannot determine where her fear was coming from.

"Though this war was brought upon by folly of men," answered Galadriel. "We dare not watch them fall, broken and defeated."

Galadriel finally turned around and looked at the smaller human and said: "We once fought side by side with our human brothers for the freedom of Middle Earth years past. And we shall do so once again."

"What is in Helm's Deep?" Susan asked still confused by the call for war. She hated wars and death but knew deep in her heart that those are the price for freedom and yes sometimes peace.

"The people of Rohan are taking refuge there for Sauron's evil is spreading." The queen explained. "They are but a few surviving cities of men. Should this one fall too…."

"Let me come and fight." Susan said. She hated taking lives. She remembered fighting against the Telmarines and felt glad to fight with her brothers. She knew that she wouldn't forgive herself if even one brother fell because she refused to draw her weapon.

Celeborn, Galadriel's husband and Haldir entered before the queen could reply. Haldir acknowledged Susan's presence then addressed the queen: "The troops are ready for your command my queen."

"Elrond will send solidiers from Rivendell and you are to go forth and defend the fortress of Helm's Deep where Sauron's forces will attack." Galadriel commanded.

"I will come with you." Susan said.

"War is not a place for a girl my child." Celeborn said calmly.

"It may not be." answered Susan not wanting to be rude. "But I am skilled with my weapon." Seing the unconvinced expression on the men's faces she added: "There are women and children there who would like to fight and die trying to defend their lives though they know not how. But I can. If I stay here and do nothing when I could have helped…..I wouldn't be able to bear that."

"You would be alone in the presence of men and might prove to be a….distraction." Haldir said.

Susan felt helpless and frustrated. "I have fought alongside my brothers. I hate violence and taking life more than anyone here however I would never forgive myself if someone dies because I refused to fight. I know that I could fell 5 from afar before a swordsman can strike one."

"Still…." Began Celeborn.

"She will not be alone." Interrupted Galadriel. She has been observing the exchange and has noted the look of determination on the human's face. "I will let Altaris and Erienne accompany her." Looking at her husband she said: "Her purpose here has ended." Then at Susan: "At least for now."

"Thank you." Susan was not looking forward to the battle ahead but she was grateful that she could help and maybe her purpose was in Helm's Deep for now. "I don't wish to be a burden but I'm glad of Altaris and Erienne's company."

And so about a month to the day Susan came upon Lórien, she left in the company of soldiers to Helm's Deep.


	4. At Helm's Deep

"And so how did Edmund respond to that?" Erienne asked Susan. The human was recounting the time Edmund acted as emissary to the Telmarines challenging their king to fight Peter. It was a diversion while Lucy looked for Aslan.

"He said _So you are bravely refusing to fight someone half your age_?" Susan replied. She, and her 2 female elf companions, Altaris and Erienne were the only ones on horseback while the rest of the soldiers walked towards their destination. They were at the rear and they were passing the time talking. It was a 2-3 day journey she was informed. They were near the end of their journey of which the human was glad.

Altaris laughed at that and said: "That was wise. So King Miraz had no choice but to accept the challenge then."

"Oh my little brother is wise alright. Sometimes too smart." Susan said good naturedly. She then proceeded to finish the tale mostly for Erienne's benefit. The copper haired elf was considerably older than Altaris and was one of Galadriel's handmaidens.

"When Lucy appeared with Aslan, the Telmarines shouldn't have bothered continuing to fight." Susan ended wistfully. "When Aslan comes, the battle is won."

"Wish your Aslan can come here before lives are taken." Erienne said.

_How I wish that too_ Susan thought. Susan took a deep breath and just relished the great mountain air. She noticed that the farther they went the sparser the trees became. They have mostly traversed through mountains and she loved the views. It greatly reminded her of Narnia and she felt strangely at home.

Susan adjusted the hood on her cloak to keep her hair in place. All three of them were wearing blue cloaks. It felt like velvet yet was light.

"Are we close to our destination?" the human asked. Her backside was aching for she was unused to long travels on horseback. She would just have walked if it wouldn't slow them down. Elves she noted seemed tireless and are fast walkers.

"Haldir said we'd be there by nightfall." Altaris replied.

"Great." Susan was relieved. A few hours later, Susan saw a big stone fortress seemingly carved on the sprawling and lofty mountains behind it.

"Behold… Helm's Deep." Erienne said softly.

Susan understood why people would seek refuge there for it appeared impenetrable and strong. She felt a little secure and less afraid somehow in seeing its size. However like the How it could trap people from within once breached. Susan scanned the area, observing there was no chance of escape once surrounded.

"Come." spoke Altaris. "They are moving." The human saw that the elves have quickened their pace and once more she heard the cry of the horn.

"Help is here." whispered Susan. She made sure that the hood completely covered her head not wanting her appearance to be too conspicuous. They must have made an impressive entrance Susan thought as the soldiers marched in green and gold battle gear with banners blowing in the wind. The elven troops were formidable looking in their stance and order.

As they entered the citadel, Susan noticed that the humans looked happy to see them. They didn't seem like seasoned troops though. There were very few men who looked like real soldiers to her. Susan and the other maiden elves were quite a little distance from Haldir, his brothers Rumil and Orophin. They came before an aged man. His bearing spoke of his royalty. Susan surmised that he was the king of Rohan.

"I bring word from Lord Elrond of Rivendell." began Haldir. "An Alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together."

Susan gave an audible gasp when she saw Aragorn followed closely by Legolas, then Gimli. _What are they doing here?_ she thought. Her heart started to race for seeing the blond elf was unexpected.

Haldir smiled when he saw Aragorn and finished with: "We come to honor that allegiance."

"_Mae govannen_, Haldir. " Replied Aragorn as he approached. "You're most welcome." Then gave Haldir a hug which surprised the elf.

After a brotherly greeting with Legolas who looked relieved and pleased, Haldir said:" We are proud to fight alongside men once more." Susan saw hope in the king's eyes and his men. Turning his gaze back to Legolas, she was a little relieved that he was not aware of her presence yet. They were going inside main hall, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, the king and his general, Haldir and Glorfindel, the leader of the elves from Rivendell she was told. Probably to discuss battle plans she thought.

The black haired human looked at her friend and asked: "What are they doing here?" She asked though she knew the elf most likely did not know also.

Altaris smiled and said: "I know not but this would prove to be an interesting night indeed."

------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------

"Come Susan." Erienne said. "We best join them."

Susan though a little reluctant agreed and got off her horse. Two stable boys lead their three horses away as they climbed the steps towards the great door. The humans were looking at them curiously so Susan kept her head covered. Once they were in, they could hear the men talking. Their heads were bent and they encircled a table with a crude drawing of the fortress.

"Aragorn you would lead a corps at the primary outer wall surrounding the keep." The king said.

"And who would guard the gate once breached King Théoden?" Glorfindel asked.

Theoden stared at the elf and said: "Should that happen, I would be there." He looked at the middle aged man on his right and said: "Gamling, make sure that the troops are positioned and ready." Gamling nodded and then left.

Haldir saw Susan in his periphery." Our primary archers would be stationed here." he said pointing at one side of the drawing.

King Théoden saw the three female figures and looked at Haldir inquiringly. The three then lowered their hoods in the presence of the king of Rohan.

"Susan!" she heard Legolas say loudly. Looking at him, he looked shocked and infuriated at the same time and another emotion she couldn't name. The human had no time to assess his reaction much but directed her gaze at Haldir and the king.

"Yes. Susan will lead a corps of archers on the east side." Haldir said. "She's our most skilled archer."

Théoden accepted what Haldir said. Though he thought women should take no part in battles, he trusted the elves' judgment.

"NO!" said Legolas a little too forcefully. He looked angrily at the elf from Lórien. If Haldir were not made of sterner stuff, he would have backed away from Legolas' fury.

Susan had the strong urge to roll her eyes. She has had her fair share of overbearing brothers to know that most if not all men tend to be a tad overprotective of her. Her gentle and slight appearance certainly did not help.

Stepping forward she said: "I'm not exactly a stranger to battles and…."

"We are going to face 10,000 _Uruk-hai_. Their armors are thick and they resemble monsters than men." Legolas cut her off. "They wouldn't hesitate in cutting your pretty neck off just because you're a girl." He continued angrily.

Sensing the charged atmosphere Théoden sternly said to all present: "There is work to be done." Looking at Aragorn he said before leaving: "Deal with this." Glorfindel with Erienne and Altaris prudently exited the room as well. Only Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Haldir and Susan were left.

Turning to Aragorn, Legolas said: "_Le moe ú-erir na dagor_!"

"_Sedho dad_, Legolas." Said Aragorn trying to calm his friend.

"Kindly speak in a language I understand." Interrupted Susan sounding a little annoyed. "I am in the room. And since I'm involved, I should participate in the discussion." She was irritable since she just traveled for 3 days and her backside ached. Also the anger coming from the elf, though not exactly unexpected was really upsetting her.

"I have been in close combat too Aragorn." She said.

"You fought with humans." Legolas tone was unyielding. "You'd be fighting dark creatures far stronger and vile."

"She will not be far from me." Haldir added.

This time, Susan couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes. "I really appreciate that Haldir. But I'm not exactly defenseless in the battlefield." They were really testing her patience.

Turning to Legolas she asked: "These _Uruk-hai_, are they invincible?" her eyebrows raised.

"No they're not but…" the elf began.

"Then they have vulnerable spots too like everyone else, their throats perhaps." Susan pressed on. Noting the hard look from the handsome elf she said: "You know if I can see it, I can hit it."

"Yes you can but you tire easily." Answered Legolas. He sounded desperate almost begging.

_Easily?_ Susan fumed. "But not before I strike 50 at least." She ended triumphantly. "I can see that Rohan has but a few able soldiers. And even with 2 thousand elves to aid, you'd need all the skilled fighters you can get. Well, I'm here." she said looking at Aragorn.

"We would need her bow and her skill this night." Aragorn said looking at the elf. He said it calmly, not wanting to aggravate his friend. "But should this fortress be breached, you are to go below where the women and children are….to protect them." He said looking at the human girl this time.

_A compromise _Susan thought. Looking around at the men's faces but Legolas', she surmised it was wise to accept. They would be probably too preoccupied anyway to make sure she kept her end of the bargain. "Let it be done then." She said before leaving the room. Legolas followed her.

Aragorn, Haldir and Gimli looked at each other. "Let them sort things out." Gimli said when they were gone.

------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------

Susan just wanted to leave the room now she was in a narrow corridor with no idea where to go. She heard quick footsteps behind her. Before she could turn, Legolas whirled her around, his hands on her waist.

"Why come where war is brewing my queen?" he demanded.

Tilting her head up to look at his eyes she said: "Because I'm needed here. Even Galadriel said my purpose no longer lies in Lothlórien."

"You are safer there." Said the elf. "These are perilous times Susan. We have lost much…"

"You mean the others…?" the human asked, afraid to learn of the reasons to the other members' absence.

Legolas lowered his gaze. "Gandalf has miraculously returned and told us Merry and Pippin are safe. Frodo and Sam are heading towards Mordor…or so we hope. We know not exactly how they are faring."

"And Boromir?" asked Susan.

Not answering immediately he replied: "He was….overwhelmed by orcs. We were too late to save him. There were too many of them."

"I'm so sorry for your loss." She said quietly looking at him. She remembered the strong and tall soldier from Gondor. His death was truly a loss. Legolas then stared at her eyes and said: "You shouldn't be here."

"I know of the danger Legolas." She said calmly. "But just like you I have to fight and help these people. This is not our war but for some reason we were drawn here." She noticed the tight line on the elf's lips and his slight frown.

"You'll fight beside me." he said determined. His hold on her waist became more firm.

With one eyebrow raised she replied: "I'm stationed on the east. I presume you'd be defending the main wall with Aragorn where defense is most needed." She continued: "I'd be okay. I would be near Haldir, you heard him."

Drawing her back on the wall on the side. She noticed he came even closer and said: "You prefer Haldir's protection?" he asked angrily.

Incensed she bit out: "I prefer no one's protection since I don't need it." She tried pushing him away, her one hand on his chest but he didn't even budge.

"Just what I need now, a distraction." He said under his breath.

"Honestly Legolas. We should not even be discussing this." She said. "It doesn't matter where I am as long I can draw my arrow and shoot." She added: "And since I'm a distraction as you put it, it's best I'm with Ha….with the other archers."

"I'm sure you would be the death of me Queen Susan." Said Legolas shaking his head as if clearing it, then he pinned her with his gaze. Susan felt his heartbeat change tempo under her hand and with it her heart raced. _Oh my gosh! He's going to kiss me again_ she thought.

The moment was broken with a muffled horn cry and a distant rumble of thousands of footsteps.

"They're here." the elf said pulling her hand and leading her to the hall. She had to run after him as his steps were considerably longer.

"Erienne! My gear!" she cried upon arriving at the main hall and seeing the elf. She said: "I have to go get ready." And tried pulling her hand away from Legolas' grasp. Instead the elf tightened his hold so Susan had to look up at him. He did not speak immediately and seemed to struggle before saying: "Be careful."

"I will.'' She answered. "Don't get hurt." Then she pulled away running towards Erienne who had her bow and quiver. She hurriedly put on the leather corset that Altaris was holding. It was her only armor. She tied her long hair in a ponytail to keep it from her eyes. After which, they left for the east wing in search of Haldir.

Upon climbing the eastern wall, Susan felt a little fear in seeing tens of thousands dark soldiers with spears and all manner of weapons. They were not far from the creatures she saw in Galadriel's mirror. She remembered Galadriel saying that they would destroy everything in their path. "Courage Susan." She told herself. She looked at her blond friend and said: "Not for Narnia this time….but for Middle Earth."

On the other side of the citadel, King Théoden said: "And so it begins."


	5. The Battle and Aftermath

It began to rain. Legolas was a little pleased knowing that at least fires would be the least of their worries that night. He looked at the other side of the wall seeking a slight raven haired figure amidst towering blonds. It was not difficult to do with elvish eyes. He noticed she must have stepped on something for a better view or shot, since her head was almost level to the other soldiers. _A box perhaps?_ he thought thinking of Gimli. He saw her looking intently at the _Uruk-hai _soldiers below. With great effort he tore his gaze from the fair maiden and concentrated on the battle at hand.

Aragorn began shouting over the rain: "_A Eruch__î__n, ú__-da__n__o i fa__e__la__s__ a h__yn__ an __u__ben__ t__a__n__atha__le fa__e__la__s_." As Saruman's forces began pounding their spears.

One overanxious soldier let fire one arrow too early striking an evil soldier down. Susan's head whipped around curious to learn who shot first and saw a wizened man who looked aghast. _One down, 9,999 to go_ she thought. She heard Aragorn shout: "_Dartho!_" There was a momentary lull before the _Uruk-hai_ began roaring and started to attack.

"_Tangado a chadad!" _shouted Aragorn. Legolas and the rest of the elvish army drew their arrows, prepared to fire. Legolas said: _"Faeg i-varv__ d__în__ na lanc a n__u __ra__nc!"_

The humans at the keep and the elves on Susan's side did the same. She shouted: "Archers to the ready!"

"_Hado i philinn!"_shouted Aragorn while Susan shouted: "Now!" Hundreds of arrows flew in the air and found their marks. As many dark soldiers went down, she pulled arrows from her quiver and shot again and again. She always aimed at their necks, just hoping that it would take just one shot for them to die. The orcs were beginning to retaliate with crossbows and felling elves of their own. Susan saw an elf fell from the wall meters away from her. She redoubled her efforts and hit 3 more _Uruk-hais_. She wiped her eyes of water from the rain that was impeding her vision just in time to avoid an arrow from hitting her.

Aragorn shouted: "_Pendraith!_" for the soldiers to prepare for the ladders being raised. Susan saw the enemies raising ladders to climb the fortress walls. Some successfully anchored at the frontal wall where most soldiers were. Susan noticed some _Uruks _covered in shields approaching the main gate and shot 2 down.

It wasn't long before the _Uruk-hais_ have climbed the walls and have started attacking them. The elves now have their swords in hands as the combat has then become close. Susan, who had no sword used her bow to club and parry any sword strikes. She used her arrows to slash and stab the enemies. Looking at her left she saw an one about to club Altaris from behind quickly shot him at the back, saving her friend. Thankfully the rain has stopped.

All that could be heard were shouting and the sound of metal hitting metal, when suddenly a huge explosion reverbrated on the central wall. Such was the blast that it was felt by everyone including the women and children down below. Susan looked to see some boulders and elves flying in the air and falling to the army below.

"Legolas!" she shouted. It was hazy from the smoke and debris. When it cleared a little, she saw a gaping opening and Sauron's army marched through. "Dear Aslan help us!" she couldn't help saying.

Hurriedly climbing down the stone steps, the human positioned herself near the other elf soldiers on the ground. She saw what looked like Aragorn stirring on the ground.

"Aragorn!" Gimli shouted before launching himself to the dark soldiers entering the wall. Luckily he missed the raised spears and started cutting down the orcs before they reached Aragorn. _That was both reckless and brave_ Susan thought.

From where she stood, the black haired human started shooting orcs from afar. As the elves shot arrows to the oncoming _Uruk-hai _many of the dark soldiers fell yet more came charging through the blasted opening. Then Legolas slid down the stairs riding a shield shooting them down as he went, eventually using the same shield to skewer one and killing more when he reached the ground. He did this in one continued fluid motion which for a few seconds Susan had to pause and watch. "Show off." she muttered under her breath but clearly impressed. That was one move she would not attempt doing.

"_Herio!_" shouted Aragorn as the elves charged head on to meet the black orcs. Susan realized that she was staring at Legolas fighting. Reprimanding herself, Susan started shooting at will wisely staying where she was. She was grateful of her quiver and her hardy bow, never worrying about running out of arrows. Even with the elves and her shooting the _Uruk_, their enemies numbers were truly overwhelming. Eventually they had to fall back.

"_Nan barad!_" coming from Aragorn pointing to the keep. "Haldir!" he shouted calling the elf still atop the wall fighting. Haldir gestured and ordered the remaining elven soldiers to retreat to the keep. Susan saw Haldir about to run down the stairs when an orc attacked him. The elf suceesfully killed it but not without him being injured in the arm. Susan froze when she saw another about to hack the elf from behind. Not hesitating, she pulled 2 arrows and shot it down. Haldir looked at her and nodded. Altaris quickly approached the hurt elf and together they went down and ran towards the human girl.

Susan did not stop shooting any _Uruk_ she saw. Thankfully, she has yet to miss one. She saw Legolas and another elf dragging Gimli away. The dwarf obviously hated retreating. When the 2 elves came near only then did she notice Erienne's absence. "Where's Erienne?" she asked Altaris.

"She's gone." Was her simple yet sad reply. Tears began to form in Susan's eyes yet she willed not to cry...yet. She couldn't afford to cry now. They started running towards the keep. Halfway though, they were impeded by about a dozen orcs. The three of them started fighting for their lives. Slashing and striking them with her weapons, Susan dimly heard someone shouting her name.

Sensing a presence behind, she quickly turned and brought an arrow to stab what she presumed as an enemy. Fortunately, Legolas was quicker instead getting a nasty wound on the left side of his jaw rather than something fatal.

"Gosh! Legolas!" Susan said horrified. Legolas didn't even flinch even with an ugly cut on his face, as he helped in killing the orcs that surrounded the three. "I'm so sorry." She shouted while killing an orc. They slowly but surely reached the keep, climbing to the top.

Susan's eyes widend when she saw even bigger ladders being raised by ropes pulled by the _Uruk-hai_. Legolas accurately shot at the ropes pulling one of the ladders sending it crashing down crushing some orcs below. One was being raised near her and she too prevented it from anchoring by cutting the ropes with one well aimed shot. The black orcs have almost succesfully rammed the main gate in, the constant thudding of the battering ram almost in tiempo to her uneven heartrate. Looking down, she saw Aragorn and Gimli fighting off their foes as the king and other soldiers tried fortifying their damaged gate. Legolas threw them down a rope and with the help of Haldir and other elves pulled Aragorn and Gimli up.

Shooting down _Uruk-hais_ as they climbed up, Susan heard a loud crash then a shout: "Fall back! Retreat! The castle's breached!" Tensing, she called Altaris to run and started to run towards the main hall.  
Once reaching it, in the lull of the action, Legolas easily lifted an outraged Susan on his shoulders, fireman style and told Altaris: "Follow me." With an almost screaming human on his shoulders, Legolas ran towards the safe place of the women and children at the bottom of the citadel. He was fast, seemingly not carrying a grown woman.

Putting her down on what seemed like a mouth of a cave, an enraged Susan asked: "What in the name of Aslan do you think you're doing?"

"Making sure you keep your word." The elf answered forced to let go of her waist as Susan stepped backed enraged.

"There is a WAR above and you're putting me here?!?!" Susan replied almost shouting.

"Please we are not alone." Altaris interrupted. Pointing at some faces peering at them from the opening.

Flustered yet piqued the human said in a lowered voice: "You need me there."

"For the love of everything good Susan! It's best you stay here if you have any compassion to my sanity!" the elf begged. "Helm's Deep has been breached." He whispered mindful of the increasing number of curious Rohirrim women and children. "Please stay with them since you and your friend are their last line of defense. I cannot bear..." he paused.

Susan took a deep breath and looked at the small faces of the children appearing and a few scared looks on the mothers and old women. She simmered down and whispered: "There's no way out is there?"

"Not that I am aware of." he replied solemnly.

"Well go back in haste now!" she said quickly making her mind. "It's not wise that three able fighters are in hiding here."

Both grateful and surprised, Legolas said: "Good." He turned to leave, took about three steps and then paused. He quickly spun around and grabbed Susan's nape and pulled her to him giving her a very thorough kiss mindless of the people surrounding them. Then he left quickly before Susan could say anything, running back towards the fight from above, his long blond hair flying.

Stunned the human looked at her very amused friend and said: "Don't say anything." She noticed that she has somewhat provided an entertaining distraction to the women and children present, momentarily forgetting the raging battle above. The older women were shocked and indignant while the younger ones, teens she supposed were giggling. Extremely embarassed she lamely explained: "He needed some luck."

She then sat on a large boulder and lay her bow for the first time in hours. No longer running on adrenaline, the soreness and tiredness suddenly came in waves. She hoped she has killed 50 at least and mortally injured a considerable number. She was also glad that she was able to save Altaris and Haldir. Rubbing her forearms, a light haired woman approached Susan and asked: "You were in the fight?" she looked very surprised.

"Yes I was in the fight." Susan replied. "And so was my friend Altaris."

Incredulous the woman further probed: "They let you fight?" looking at the raven haired's young appearance.

Not knowing where their conversation was leading she replied: "Yes they eventually did. They were in badly need of soldiers and my friend and I are skilled." Her voice wobbled a little as she remembered Erienne.

Both sad and angry, if that were possible, the lady said: "Then I should have been there too!"

Looking at the woman Susan asked: "Tell me. What is your name?"

"I'm Éowyn, kin of King Théoden." Replied the pale grey eyed woman. "I could have helped in the fight. Alas, I was to be with the women and children."

"They might have had a good reason not for you to fight but then again these are dire times and wars call for heroes regardless of kind or gender." Susan said briefly indicating her elf friend. "From what I know, war is not over anyway and you'd soon wish it were." She continued gravely.

------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------

Susan felt restless. She felt worried, scared, angry and helpless at the same time. She wished she knew what was happening and wanted to go above in the first 30 minutes she stayed in the cave but decided to listen to Legolas. She wished too that Lucy were with her for her younger sister never lost hope in spite of everything. She, Altaris and Éowyn, talked of the battle in hushed voices. She sensed a spirited and good person in the Rohirrim woman and thought it funny that their meeting had to be under gloomy circumstances.

Suddenly, a sound of continuous pounding could be felt and heard. The women and children started to panic and despair. Éowyn stood up and went to them trying to calm and comfort them while one mother clung to her crying. She looked at Susan over the shoulder of the woman with sadness in her eyes. Without words, Susan understood that the battle has not gone well and that their enemies are closing to annihilating them all.

Picking up her bow, Susan stood up followed by Altaris. The blond human went to pick up a sword as well and approached the two.

"It appears that hell is pounding on Rohan's doorstep." Éowyn said as she came nearer. "It won't be long now."

Willing herself not to think of what could happen in the next hour or so, Susan said: "Let's stand guard on the entrance then."

Altaris replied lightly: "Yes. If we're going down, we might as well take some _Uruk-hais_ along with us." The two humans smiled at that. It certainly helped in building up their courage.

Hearing a muffled horn, Éowyn said surprised: "The horn of Helm Hammerhand."

"What does that mean?" Susan asked.

"A last stand so to speak." The blond woman replied somberly.

Tightening her hold on her bow, Susan closed and eyes, took a deep breath and thought of Legolas suddenly. She wasn't even able to say goodbye she sadly thought. For the last hour she has avoided thinking of him and how he was. She felt that she would be greatly saddened if anything were to happen to him.

Taking a deep breath, Susan waited for the end to come.

They waited and waited. Then came the sound of running footsteps. All three of them raised their weapons.

"Mother! Mother!" someone was shouting. A young boy no older than fifteen came into view. He halted upon seeing three fair maidens prepared to strike.

"My lady Éowyn! The battle is over!" he cried jubilantly. "Éomer has returned with the riders of Rohan and has driven the enemy away!"

"What!?" replied Éowyn almost crying. "My brother has returned?" she asked. But she was already running towards the opening and out the cave. The elf and human looked at each other and followed suit. Behind them they could hear the excited voice of the boy as he broke the news to the women and children.

Running as swiftly as they could, they finally reached the courtyard, Altaris in search of Haldir, she in search of Legolas. Susan noticed quite a number of elves who survived including an injured Haldir sitting on one the steps who was quickly approached by a grateful Altaris. Susan went to them and asked: "Where's Legolas?"

Haldir replied: "We were left to purge Helm's Deep of these devil orcs. He rode with the others charging them head on." Noting the worried look on the human's face he added: "It wasn't long before the soldiers of Rohan came."

But Susan was already looking around. More soldiers were pouring in the courtyard. Though some of the women lost their husbands or sons, they were generally glad in surviving the onslaught of Saruman's forces. She saw Éowyn touching Aragorn's face glad that he was alive. She recognized the blond woman's expression as she looked at the heir of Gondor. Poor girl she thought. For Aragorn clearly did not return her feelings.

She was the first to see Legolas looking quite unhurt except for the wound she inflicted last night. He too was looking around searching. As if on their own volition, her feet carried her to him as she said: "Legolas." It was just above a whisper but he heard her and headed straight towards her.

They stopped just a foot apart. Heads level with each other for Susan was on the steps. She examined him, his face and upper body for any injuries while he stared at her.

"Are you unhurt?" he asked.

Surprised Susan said: "I should be the one asking that." She softly touched the cut she gave him with her right hand and said: "It's so stupid that after the battle last night, you are unhurt but with what I inflicted on you."

"Wounded by a slip of a girl." He said with a smile enjoying the feel of the human's hand on his cheek. He felt no pain but decided not to mention it.

She almost giggled in response. She felt so alive even when she has had no sleep since the night before. Giving him one her smiles she answered: "Let me take a look at that. One moment." She looked for a piece of cloth and water to clean the cut.

Upon returning she told the elf: "You have to sit though. You're too tall." Obliging and not the least bit bothered by the attention given by the blue eyed beauty, Legolas sat on the stone steps, a step lower than Susan so they were almost seeing eye to eye.

With an apologetic smile she said: "I'm really sorry you know."

"There's no need for an apology. Besides I never thought that getting hurt would be so rewarding." The elf said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Her heart skipped a beat at the elf's unabashed flirting. She didn't think elves flirt at all. In response, she said lightly: "Well you should know better than to approach an armed woman from behind." She noticed for the first time how broad his shoulders were.

Biting her lower lip in concentration as she cleaned the wound of dried blood, she was unaware that Legolas eyes were quickly drawn to her full mouth. His grip tightened on his bow. He was afraid of letting go of his weapon lest he grab the delicate human before him and kiss her senseless in full view of everyone present. Up close, she was even more beautiful without blemish on her alabaster skin. He had a hard time believing that such a frail looking girl could bring down _Uruk-hais_ almost twice her size. But seeing her doing just that last night, he couldn't help but admire her more. Looking elsewhere but her mouth, he looked down and saw her shapely chest and quickly averted his gaze, reproving himself of his folly. He has heard of the weaknesses of men and never truly understood it…until now. Considering Susan, he realized that he just could easily succumb to the strongest temptation known to man.

Meters away, Aragorn was observing the human and elf. So absorbed were they that they were oblivious of everyone else. He knew not of the human's feelings but looking at his elf friend, it was clear that Legolas was captivated. His mind strayed on Arwen for he could not grasp why an immortal elf of immense wisdom would love a mere human. Was there such a love? Gazing back at the two, he thought that it was possible. He and Arwen had hope. If only the war over he thought.

Gimli approached Aragorn and noticing his gaze on the two he commented: "Only two beings I know of who could spend a night in hell and still look immaculate." Indicating his and Aragorn's haggard appearance as opposed to Legolas' and Susan's.

Aragorn could not help but smile at that and replied: "Keen observation master dwarf. Keen indeed."


	6. Of Logic and Heartache

Looking out the window overlooking the beautiful mountains in Edoras, Susan scanned the horizon checking for a group of riders return. They have come to the capital of Rohan three days before. She was glad to leave Helm's Deep and what it represented, death and war. The hardest part was burying the dead. Elves took death calmly, not one soldier but Altaris shedding a tear. Susan guessed that they fear it not after living for so many centuries. She cried the hardest after seeing all the fallen elves and humans lying on the ground, especially gazing on Erienne's body. She looked serene even in death, a single arrow to her chest ending her life. Altaris provided her comfort in saying that Erienne had lived a very long and fruitful life whose lifespan exceeded a millenium. She, Altaris and Éowyn stood together as the men covered the bodies of brave soldiers who fought for Rohan. A song of lament was sung though Susan understood not the words; she felt its meaning.

"Susan." Her friend called, jolting her back to the present. "Are you ready yet?"

Turning away from the window, she faced Altaris and said: "Yes." She was wearing a gown of ecru not feeling up to don a gown of color after a recent mass funeral. Her hair was not tied but flowing in waves behind her back. She looked at her meager belongings on the bed, most were gifts from Éowyn. She and the elf shared a room in King Théoden's castle.

Searching her face, the elf probed: "Is your heart ready to leave for Lothlórien?"

"There's nothing keeping me here, is there?" she replied though not thoroughly convinced. "I have accomplished what I set out to do, fight and survive the battle."

"You're not running away by any chance, my child?" Altaris asked using the endearment to let the human know she was not fooled.

Feeling suddenly tired, Susan sat on her bed and sighed. She hasn't slept well in two days, not since the company left for Isengard. Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, King Théoden and his nephew Éomer with Legolas went to Saruman's fortress. Last time she spoke with Legolas was when they were burying the dead in Helm's Deep as he tried to comfort her. Though reluctant to admit it, she was avoiding the blond elf even when he often tried to seek her out.

"Why not speak to him before we go? Haldir can easily delay our trip for a day or two." The elf continued. "It's as clear as the waters of Limlight that he is besotted over you. Poor elf…he's always asking for you."

"Uuuggghhh!!" Susan replied unable to articulate anything with her jumbled thoughts as she slumped back on her bed. She knew who her friend was referring even without mentioning his name. "I just know it's impossible Altaris. I could leave anytime. Anytime." Susan couldn't deny that she was falling for Legolas…hard. Even when she was an adult in Narnia, and had princes and noblemen courting her, she'd never fallen in love with anyone. It only went as far as flirtation but nothing serious happened. But Legolas was the wisest, fiercest, bravest, handsomest, and sweetest, not to mention oldest male of any kind she had met. She was running out of superlatives just to describe him.

Sitting up she suddenly asked: "Remember I told you of my siblings and I ruling Narnia for 15 years?" Altaris nodded. "Those were the happiest days of my life. We forgot our lives back on earth for we knew that being kings and queens were who we were. My life there was close to perfect." She looked away, her eyes wistful as she remembered. "Then without any warning, we returned to my world. We were just out riding Altaris when we stumbled back into the wardrobe."

The elf remained quiet as Susan continued: "Why hold on to something that could easily be taken away? Also, It's not logical for me to fall for an elf in Middle Earth whom I've just known in less than a month!"

"You were hurt badly in leaving Narnia?" Altaris asked.

"It has been a year since I left Narnia." She replied after a pause. "It was like waking up from a dream….I sometimes think it was nothing but a dream. It's easier to think that way."

"Do you think that you're dreaming now?" the elf asked. "I, your friend and Legolas are not real?" she asked calmly without any hint of anger or malice.

The human could not respond to that. The blond elf continued: "Tell me. If you knew you were leaving Narnia, would you have relished living there as much?"

Near to tears, Susan looked at her friend with blurry eyes. "I guess not. But the hurt still could not be denied." Pausing momentarily she then went on: "Once an attachment or bond has been made, it's impossible not to get hurt when it is severed. I'm avoiding that."

"Don't you think it's a little late for that?" Altaris asked sadly.

"Not if I can help it." Susan said determined to use her head more and not her aching heart.

------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------

It was midafternoon when Legolas viewed Edoras in the distance. He terribly missed seeing Susan in the two days he was gone. He wanted to speak to her before they left but was informed by Altaris that Susan was in her room still grieving. He was bewildered at first when she seemed distant after leaving Helm's Deep. He wanted much to take her in his arms when they were burying her companion Erienne but thought it unwise since she was huddled between Altaris and Éowyn, each with their own sorrows to bear. He knew not how this delicate human girl react to grief, so he tried giving her time to cope though it was hard not to approach her. He had a distinct feeling that Susan did not want to speak with him so he had to content himself at staring at her from across the room, courtyard or stables. He was hoping that the human was beginning to feel something for him. He could not possibly have mistaken her joy in seeing him unhurt after the battle. Well, she was going to speak to him now whether she liked it or not resolved Legolas.

"I can't wait to see Susan." Pippin said as they entered the gates. He sat in front of Gandalf. Merry was riding with Aragorn. The company found them feasting in the midst of a devastated and flooded Isengard.

"Yes Pip we know. We heard you the last six times you said it." Merry said a little irritated. A rare smile passed even Éomer's face. He understood the halfling having seen the beautiful maiden himself.

"Well after being surrounded by black orcs and ents this whole time, she would definitely be a sight for sore eyes." Pippin retorted.

Dismounting once inside the stables, the group made its way to the main court. Upon entering his court King Théoden loudly announced: "Let's have a feast tonight to hail the victorious dead! To honor those who gave their lives and for the victory!"

"Gamling! Inform the kitchens and let the beer flow tonight!" added the king which was received with enthusiasm by those present.

Amused by the humans' excitement, Legolas looked down and realized that Merry and Pip were no longer around. _Probably in search of Susan_ he thought. He usually was a patient elf but he felt restless now. He'd just give the hobbits an hour before he'd search for the tormenting girl himself.

"I suggest you recover yourself before the feasting begins master dwarf." Aragorn told Gimli.

"Recover my strength…." Began Gimli indignantly and saw that the human was merely teasing him. "Why not tell that to pointy ears here. He hasn't rested well for days now." The dwarf gruffly said.

Aragorn gazed at Legolas and said: "Ah but elves are tireless for they can even sleep with their eyes open."

"He is right Gimli. I can confront a hundred orcs even now." He said lightly though it was true. _And one girl_ he added in his mind.

------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------

"Isengard would still be a threat have not Pippin here thought of showing Treebeard how Saruman devastated the forest." Merry was telling Susan. They were out of the capital and were sitting on a small hill covered with grass and white flowers. It was Susan's idea to bring them there again avoiding the elf.

"At least from what you've told me, those trees have destroyed the breeding ground for _Uruk-hais._" Said Susan. She remembered the dancing trees of Narnia. Apparently, Middle Earth too had trees that moved.

"They're ents Susan." Said Pippin importantly.

Susan laughed at that and apologized then asked: "So what happens now? What do Gandalf and Aragorn planned?"

"War is inevitable I think for Mordor still stands." Merry replied. "The question is when and where. Gandalf thinks that Sauron's eye is fixed on Gondor next."

"Would you fight there just as you fought in Helm's Deep Susan?" asked Merry.

"I am not sure." She said. She wanted to leave Middle Earth now. It was considerably darker than Narnia with viler creatures abounding. Also, she wished to return to her world before she got too involved with the people of Middle Earth. She already loved Altaris, Galadriel, Merry and Pip. _And Legolas?_ A voice in her head asked.

"Well let's not think of war yet for a feast has been announced." Pippin said. "Come Susan. Let's us prepare for the celebration." He said standing up.

"I'll join you in a little while I promise." She said smiling. "Let me just get into a festive mood."

"Okay better hurry though for we'll save a drink for you." Pip answered.

After promising she would, the two excited hobbits left. Susan took a long breath and gazed at the mountains. She was enjoying the breeze gazing at the setting sun when…

"May I join you my queen?" a voice behind her said.

Susan knew without turning that Legolas has found her, his deep and calming voice too distinct for her. Bracing herself she stood up dusting her skirt and replied: "I was just about to get up and join Merry and Pip in the feast." Finally she faced him and couldn't help but think how handsome he was. She suddenly understood how women could swoon over a guy. She tried steeling herself from the way the elf was looking at her. It was certainly making her knees feel wobbly.

She gave him a small smile and tried walking past him but he grabbed her arm and said: "Don't go in yet. We are in need of a talk."

Tilting her head up for she barely reached his shoulders, she calmly asked belying her pounding heart: "What about? Maybe it can wait later after the feast."

His eyes narrowed while his lips thinned as he asked: "Are you avoiding me Susan?"

She averted her gaze momentarily. "I know not what you mean." She tried pulling her arm away but Legolas' hold was soft yet firm.

"I have tried speaking with you numerous times yet you have eluded me. I wanted to know how you were faring." he continued his eyes softening.

Susan realized that hardening her heart towards the elf was harder than she thought. Right now, she wanted to throw her arms around him heedless of the future. She schooled her warring emotions and replied: "I'm alright now. Death is a part of life and I'm dealing with it. You need not have worried how the battle would have affected me."

"Your answers too are elusive." He said. "I wonder if there's something you're not telling me Susan."

"For there is nothing to tell Legolas." She faced him then. "Honestly, I'm alright and I'm not avoiding you." She lied.

The elf took a deep breath. He looked unconvinced but decided not to pursue it further. "Then, there's something I need to ask you." He paused then took both of Susan's hands in his. He looked at the ground and was quiet for a moment. Susan felt that he could hear her uneven heart rate.

Without looking up he said: "I know not when this war would be over. All I understand is that I must see it to its end." Susan stared at him, fascinated at the play of emotions on his face. "When this war ends and I did not fall in battle, I would like to return and take you to Mirkwood where my family lives."

"What….?" Susan asked frowning.

"I have lived for almost three millenniums. I have seen and been through much. I have upheld my father's honor and legacy and protected what we elves esteem most." He continued. "My father deemed it unwise to plight my troth to another because of that cursed ring. And I never thought I'd be grateful for that." Their gazes locked then and Susan couldn't look away even if she tried.

Legolas tucked a wayward lock of Susan's hair behind her ear and cupped her face then said: "I never got married for you were not here. You're human and a child yet I've never had an affinity with another being. I think it was fate that we met at Lórien. Not a day has gone by without you in my mind and heart since then." He paused momentarily then asked the question that she was anticipating and dreading. "Will you promise to be my wife Susan when this war ends?"

Stricken and torn, Susan could only reply: "But you've known me for only a month!"

"I've known you're for me from the moment I met you." He countered. Exasperated he continued: "I don't usually kiss a girl and ask her to marry me."

"But how can you ask me that when I could leave your world anytime?" She asked. "You know that I don't belong here."

"When you're my wife, you'd belong to me." He answered determinedly. "You do not know your purpose here and when you'd fulfill that. That could take a lifetime."

"You don't know that. My time here could easily end in a year, a month even tomorrow. And then what Legolas? What would you do then?" she asked. _What would I do then_? she thought. Her sight was becoming blurry with unshed tears.

"I'd die of grief." He said simply.

"Nobody dies of grief Legolas. Life goes on." She replied sadly as she pulled away stepping back.

"Elves do. We're not as immortal as you perceive." He answered angrily. "Don't you feel anything for me Susan that you could spurn my proposal so callously?!" he demanded obviously hurt at her withdrawal.

"Callously?!?" she asked shocked. "I am thinking for the both of us here! Do you think I would not feel pain in leaving Middle Earth? Why allow us more heartache for something that cannot be possible?"

"Who's to say we are not possible?" he demanded as he stepped closer to the human but he stopped when Susan stepped farther back. "Aragorn too is human and loves one of my kin. The union between man and elf is not unheard of."

"My being human is not the only obstacle here." She said stubbornly. "Apart from growing old and dying, I'm from Earth not Middle Earth. What further proof would you need to say that a marriage between these two worlds is madness?" she was crying now.

He stopped at the sight of her tears. "It was not my intent to cause you distress my queen." He continued sadly: "All I wanted was for the war to be over so I can spend my life with you."

"Please. You would thank me in the end. It is best that we don't entertain dreams of us together." She said wiping the tears from her cheeks, her voice shaky. "For they are just that, dreams."

"Would that be your final response Susan? Would you deny the union of two hearts meant to beat together?" he asked desperate.

Susan would have normally laughed at such a banal admission but as she looked at the elf, she knew he spoke only of the truth. Looking away for she couldn't bear seeing his hurt she replied: "It's for the best Legolas. I'm leaving for Lothlórien on the morrow. And I fear this could be the last time we'd see each other."

"At least I learned the reason why you've distanced yourself from me these past days." He said with irony. When Susan did not reply, Legolas stared at her as if committing her to memory. How the setting sun cast shadows on her face hiding her emotions well. Her gaze was averted though sadness was clear in her eyes. However, the determined set on her chin indicated that her mind was made up.

"Then let me say this for it shall not be heard again." He began. "I love you Susan with everything within me. And you'll always be in my heart until it stops beating." Then he quietly left.

"I love you too Legolas." Susan whispered with only the wind to hear her declaration.


	7. The Victory Feast

Feeling numb, Legolas walked back towards the castle. He felt hurt and bitter by a girl who crushed his heart after offering it to her wholeheartedly. He was a proud elf but Susan has reduced him to pleading and would have had him on his knees if not for that stubborn will of hers. He felt his heart squeeze when he remembered how pale and beautiful she was in her white gown. It made him think of how lovely she would be on her wedding day which made him blurt out his proposal regardless of how bad the timing was for he desperately wanted to be the man or elf she'd marry. He noticed too that there were shadows and sadness in her eyes. _Foolish girl_ he thought bitterly. She would have saved them both from misery had she just said yes. _Or did she? _He couldn't help but contemplate on the human's rationale. How would he continue if they were married and she suddenly vanished? He'd probably go crazy if that were possible.

He paused in front of the main gate not remembering how he got there. He'd just see this war through then travel when the accursed ring is destroyed. If he died in battle, it would be sweet release indeed. Finding resolve, he took a deep breath and entered in. He'd feast tonight and celebrate with his friends and try to occupy his mind.

Torches have been lit inside the castle for night has fallen, the elf could hear distinct merry making in the main hall of the castle. Schooling his features, he opened the door and went in. The beer and the rum were definitely flowing tonight he thought. What greeted him were cheers from less than sober men with half empty mugs on their hands. Éomer raised his cup to him when he saw the elf. Legolas acknowledged him with a nod and looked around for Aragorn and Gimli. It was strange to see the men not clad in their battle gear. All were wearing shirts or tunics. Legolas himself had a silver tunic on, a departure from his usual green ensemble.

Barrels of beer and rum were on the tables not being rationed at all by the men present glad of the victory. Some serving maids were also present making sure that the cups were always filled and their plates never emptied. Legolas felt no hunger so he declined when a maiden offered him some fruits in a bowl. He gave her a polite smile and not noticed when she blushed as he walked away.

Though the night was far from over, he noticed that many men were already inebriated by too much drink. Only the handful of elves in the corner looked completely sober and silent. Legolas saw Haldir and felt angry and jealous of the elf who knew Susan before he did and who would take her away to Lórien. He also remembered after the battle at Helm's Deep, how Susan was near the Silvan elf before he approached her. Haldir looked up then from his cup and saw his icy glare. He gave him a puzzled look and raised his cup as a greeting. Legolas reiterated the action due to courtesy only fractionally softening his scowl.

His attention was caught by Merry and Pip singing and dancing on the table to, what he can only presume as a Shire folk tune.

_Hey! Ho! To the bottle I go.  
To heal my heart and drown my woe.  
Rain may fall and wind may blow,  
But there still be many miles to go._

Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain,  
And the stream that falls from hill to plane.  
Better than rain or rippling brook...  
Is a mug of beer inside this Took!  


Not far were Aragorn and Gandalf seriously discussing something. He caught the words Frodo and noticed the worried frown on the wizards face. Seeing Gimli sitting on one of the tables with a drink, he quickly walked his way towards the dwarf.

"Where have you been laddie?" asked Gimli. "You know I don't like socializing." He said while eyeing the elves and men.

"I needed some fresh air." The elf replied stopping in front of Gimli's table but not sitting down.

"Fresh air eh? I suppose you didn't get enough of those after riding through the mountains in 2 days." Gimli said with a knowing look.

When Legolas did not reply, his friend noticed the harsh lines on his face and said: "Women. They tend to simplify and complicate life for us men. It doesn't matter if they're women dwarves, elves or human, they could wound you and twist your insides." Gimli sighed. "But we can't live without them."

Gimli looked at his silent friend and challenged: "Let's see who can drink the most ale and keep their head off the ground shall we?" Éomer heard the dwarf while refilling his cup.

"Does that help men handle the women? By drinking?" Legolas asked smiling but devoid of humor.

"Aye!" Gimli replied raising his mug. "Women have been driving men to drink since we were in the cradle."

"How right you are dwarf." Éomer said agreeing. "Let me fill your cup."

"Why is that?" the elf asked curiously. "Doesn't beer reduce men to fools?"

"The ale makes us forget, at least for the night." The human said. "It numbs all kinds of pain master elf." By now a handful of men have joined in the group, including a few elves curious of the strange topic.

"A drinking game then." Legolas said gamely to the cheers of the men.

"The rules are—" began Éomer handing Legolas a mug of ale. "No pauses, no stills…"

"And no regurgitation!" added the dwarf quickly taking a mug and downing its contents. Legolas in response took a sniff of the brew and calmly drank it. And so the game progressed as Éomer kept on providing their beer. Not long after that, a great number of empty mugs occupied their table.

"It's the dwarves that goes swimming," said Gimli drunkenly. "with little hairy women!"

"I could feel something." said Legolas as he gulped his twelfth or thirteenth cup of beer. "A slight tingling on my fingertips. I think it's affecting me." It felt strange but not in a bad way. His mind was still clear though as if he just drank water.

Gimli laughed triumphantly and said: "What did I say? He can't hold his liquor!" Then he promptly fell off his chair unconscious.

"Game over." Legolas said a little disappointed. He wanted to feel numb or at least forget the cause of his misery.

"This drink of you men is too tame for us elves." Rumil said to Gamling and Éomer. He joined in earlier, interested in the contest. "I'd give you a drink that could render even a warg dull with sleep." He challenged. This interested the men present.

"But where can we find elvish drink here in the land of men eh?" asked one soldier.

"Do you have any seregon?" asked Rumil simply.

"Seregon?!" asked Gamling incredulously. "You wish to poison us master elf? It is but used here to get rid of the rodents that fester in the castle."

"If one eats it directly you'd soon join those in the afterlife." Orophin joined in. "But all we need is a few drops of its extract. Would you like a taste?" he challenged.

It took but a few seconds for the men to agree in creating the strong brew. Soon Rumil put a few drops into one barrel instantly changing the color into bright red. Éomer eyed it with trepidation and asked: "Is it safe?"

Impatiently Legolas filled up a mug and drank it in three big gulps. Suddenly the numbness he was searching for came to him. He felt strangely flushed and disoriented. He wanted more and refilled his cup. "Just how I like it." he said.

The men though could only sip the brew before they felt punched. Soon the room was filled with drunken and loud men and elves and one still unconscious dwarf, all mingling, difference in race forgotten.

"Want to take a sip of that?" Pip asked his friend.

"I'd rather not." Merry answered. "We might not wake up at all." Pip thought that was wise.

"Let them enjoy and feast tonight for it won't be long before the fight for Middle Earth begins." A sober Gandalf told a frowning Aragorn. "Let them forget at least for this night."

------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------

Susan has been walking round and round the castle for the last two hours or so. She was glad of the silence since most of the people were in the main hall celebrating. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts so she sought no company. She has visited almost every nook and cranny of the castle when she came upon King Théoden's main court. It was more somber at night with just torches to provide light.

She looked around, when she was sure she was alone, she quietly approached the king's throne and sat down. She suddenly felt at home and thought of Narnia. It felt weird sitting in court with only one throne. Almost automatically she looked to her right where Peter usually sat. A strong wave of homesickness came quickly almost intent on overwhelming her. Her eyes blurred once more but she held them back for she didn't want to cry anymore. Her face just got dried of tears and her eyes were already a bit swollen.

Susan kept telling herself that she did the right thing. It was hard though to convince her heart that rejecting her love's proposal was wise. At least she could admit it to herself that she loved Legolas. She'd never forget him of that she was sure. Their conversation kept playing in her mind and she wondered if she could have said something differently to save him from further hurt. She was torn from going back home to her family and wanting to stay forever with Legolas, but she knew the latter was impossible. She sent a silent prayer to Aslan asking for guidance when a voice knocked her out of her deep thoughts.

"There you are my High Queen!" said Legolas his voice echoing in the hall. She looked up and saw that he was far across the throne almost near the main doors. He executed a perfect bow and stood up. "As perfect and as unreachable as ever."

Susan frowned and felt something was wrong. Legolas looked alright to her though, his gait straight as he purposely walked towards her.

"However did you find me?" she asked. The elf seemed to have the knack of zeroing on her location. He could easily do so even with her avoiding him.

"Your sweet voice calls to me." He replied. "But the sweet fragrance of flowers in spring has teased my nostrils all night." He stopped about two meters away from her, his gaze on her unwavering.

"You speak in riddles good elf." Susan felt uneasy now for upon his approach she noticed that the elf's eyes were bright. "And you're acting strangely." She was fighting the urge to pick up her skirts and flee to her room.

"Can't say my name Susan?" he asked. "I'm not wholly surprised since there's a lot more that you don't say." He continued: "Tell me. Is that how you got rid of your suitors in Narnia? Showing them you're unattainable while you sat haughty on your throne?" he asked angrily.

Standing up affronted, Susan stepped down the small steps and said: "Obviously the night is far gone and with it your reason. We will talk once more when you're making more sense." She tried to keep as far a distance from the elf without being too obvious as she walked away. But without making any sound, Legolas pinned her on one of the pillars with both his arms enclosing her in. Only then did she catch a whiff of the ale on his breath.

"You're drunk!?" she said unbelievingly. "Let go of me Legolas for you are not yourself!" She was frightened now. She could handle a drunk man. But a drunk hulking determined elf?

"Aye. I may have had too much of the brew." The elf admitted. "But you will not escape me now. We are going to bring everything out in the open." His voice was forceful.

"We have already talked earlier. The matter is closed." She replied trying to keep the panic from her voice. The elf's nearness was affecting her much, putting a strain on her resolution.

"No. I have still much to say." He said. "You wisely used your weapon against me my queen. Your tears impeded me from saying much." He took a thick strand of Susan's hair and inhaled its scent. "How many men have you bewitched and left heartbroken in Narnia Susan?" he asked his voice low and dangerous.

Truly scared now and angry, the human replied: "The drink has obviously loosened your tongue and may have affected your head as well! You know not what you're saying. I will retire in my quarters now and forget your drunken ramblings as a favor to you though you don't deserve it." She tried pushing him away but it was like pushing a wall.

"This time my sweet you will listen to what I have to say!" he said vehemently. "You have wounded me twice." Susan's eyes quickly darted to Legolas' left cheek. Nothing was left of the ugly wound but a white thin line. "One doesn't heal so quickly." Pulling her closer, his arms around her, he bent till his chin settled on the top of her head and he whispered: "We could have a great life together Susan….I'd make you so happy…"

Her lips quivering from her overstretched emotions she said: "We've been through this before. The problem with you Legolas, is that you don't know when to let go and accept the truth."

Enraged, Legolas stepped back and grasped Susan's chin forcing her to look at him. "While _you're problem _Susan is that you've seen much in your young life, yet you still doubt." He bit out. "For a person who has traversed through three worlds, do you still doubt that anything is possible?"

Susan gasped, forced to face the elf's reasoning. Tears started to fall from her eyes once more but Legolas was unmoved. "Do you doubt us?" he asked determined to get an answer.

"I don't know Legolas. I really don't. All I know is I dare not hope." She replied sadly.

Saying something in elvish she couldn't understand, Legolas grated out: "I am cursed to love a girl unmoved with my declarations and am now suffering for giving her my heart. What is one more transgression to my ill fated life?"

Before she could grasp his meaning, Legolas lifted her with one hand on her waist and the other at the back of her head, pinned her against the wall and fastened his mouth on hers. Kissing her greedily while tilting her head for a better angle, the elf lost all control. Resistance was futile for Susan for she almost responded immediately to the elf's bruising kisses, her arms going around Legolas' neck, their shadow merging as one. The kiss seemed to last forever and only when the need to breathe couldn't be ignored did their lips part so the elf trailed kisses on her collar. Settling her down on the ground without a hairsbreadth of space between them, Legolas once more fastened his lips on hers. But when the elf started to grope her, alarm bells rang in Susan's head. Averting her mouth, she whispered out of breath: "This is most improper." But he silenced her with his lips. Susan knew that she should be furious and pushing the elf away, but she was lost in the heated kiss and embrace.

"Oi!!" a voice loudly said. "Get your filthy hands off her!!"

It was enough to bring them to their senses. Legolas straightened up but did not release Susan. The human looked to her right and saw two very shocked and fuming hobbits. Embarrassed, she ran her fingers through her tousled hair and realized Merry and Pip were mad at her. But their livid looks were directed on the elf who seemed to wake up from a spell. From where the hobbits stood, it would seem that the elf was assaulting her somewhat. When Legolas looked back at her, his eyes were no longer glassy. Stricken he said: "Forgive me my queen." Then he stepped back. Still very affected by the kiss, Susan leaned on the pillar and just stared at him as the hobbits ran towards them.

"Are you alright Susan?" Pip asked while Merry gave the elf twice his size an angry look. They took note of the human's swollen eyes and lips, misinterpreting the situation. Though still breathless, Susan thought it was incongruous that two hobbits would defend her honor from an elf warrior.

"I'm alright." She replied her heartbeat slowly returning to normal. Then in a stronger voice said: "There's no need to fret."

"We were worried you see when you didn't appear in the feast." Pip explained giving Legolas a narrowed look. "So we decided to look for you. And good thing we did."

"I wouldn't hurt Susan for the world Pippin." The elf said looking first at the Took then at Susan. He still appeared contrite.

"It didn't look that way from where we were standing." Merry said. Both he and Pip admired the elf immensely and he was upset at what he saw.

Wanting to be fair Susan said in the elf's defense: "I really appreciate your looking out for me. But Legolas did not hurt me. We were just….talking." She explained although it sounded lame even to her ears.

"Talking?" both hobbits said looking at each other confused. Understanding finally dawned on Merry and he simply commented: "Oh." He looked embarrassed while Pip still looked puzzled.

Trying not to lose her composure, of which she was renowned, Susan spoke to end the awkward moment: "It is late. All of us are tired and in need of rest. I suggest we all retire for the night." She barely glanced at the elf unable to look in his eyes.

"We'll make sure you get to your room safely Susan." Pip said still oblivious.

"Su—" Legolas began.

"I'll speak with you tomorrow Legolas for the hour is late. Goodnight." She replied looking at his handsome face. Pip then began to pull her hand as he led her away from the elf followed by Merry who looked at the elf strangely before leaving. "Goodnight Legolas." He told the elf.

Once in the safety of her room, Susan was glad that Altaris was deep in slumber or at least pretending to be in one. She needed to sort her thoughts alone. She hurried into her nightgown and lay down on her bed. _Another sleepless night_ she thought. Apart from the kiss, Legolas' words kept replaying in her mind, about how her not believing in anything even after all she has seen and been through. _Was he right?_ She wondered. Earlier in the day, she was resolved in her decision but this night made her wonder how firm her resolve was. Kissing the elf like her life depended on it was certainly not smart for a woman intent on leaving Middle Earth. After more than an hour of tossing and turning, she finally fell into a restless sleep, dreaming of the elf and their earth shattering lip lock.

------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------

Aragorn looked at his troubled friend. Legolas stood outside the room overlooking the tall mountains, lost in his thoughts. He wore his cloak and hood like he needed isolation and protection. The rest of the fellowship and all who dwell in Edoras were already in deep slumber, only the human and elf were awake. Aragorn quietly approached the elf and asked: "I discern that you are troubled my dear friend. Is Sauron on the move?"

Still looking in the horizon, the elf replied: "The disturbance dwelling in me is not of the enemy but more…carnal in nature."

Immediately understanding Aragorn smiled and said: "Welcome to the world of men Legolas. How great the weaknesses of men are. And I see that you are ailing from one. Have you declared your intentions on the maiden?"

"Aye." Replied the elf. "However she is beset by many fears." Silence reigned for a moment as they gazed at the mountains then Legolas spoke: "Are elves hard to love?"

Contemplating on the question Aragorn replied carefully: "Perhaps I share the same fears as your lady. I can say that one can't help falling in love with one for their beauty, courage and wisdom." Aragorn's mind was on Arwen as he continued: "But what can an elf see in a human? With our mortality and all our faults…."

Looking at the elf he said referring to Arwen: "I cannot bear to cause her pain. She should not give up her immortality for a weak man."

"Ah but what is forever without the one we love? I'd rather spend a few years with the one I love than to live in eternity without her." The elf replied sincerely. "When the war is over my friend, after all the pain and despair we went through, we can dare to hope."

Aragorn sought the elf to give comfort but was on the receiving end of it instead. He smiled and said: "Thanks for your trust in men and in me my friend." He was about to go back in when Legolas' brow knitted and said: "Wait! I see that the stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East. A sleepless malice."

Alarmed the human asked: "What is it?"

Legolas replied: "The eye of the enemy is moving."

Aragorn asked: "Where is the eye fixed?"

The elf did not immediately reply. Then with fear in his eyes he looked at the human and said: "He is HERE." Then they both ran inside when they heard Pippin scream.

When they came into the room, they saw the hobbit on the floor holding the Saruman's _palantir_ while writhing in pain. Aragorn tried to wrestle the orb from the Pippin but upon touching it, he saw the great eye looking at him and he felt pain all over his body. While Pip fell on the ground unconscious but with his eyes open. Legolas held Aragorn as he let go of the orb and it rolled on the floor. Gandalf gathered it, covering it first with cloth. They then went to Pip with a worried Merry trying to revive him.

Gandalf knelt on the floor chanting in elvish as he attempted to rouse the hobbit. Finally, they heard a moan then: "Gandalf, forgive me."

Gandalf asked: "Look at me. What did you see? "

"A tree. There was a white tree in a courtyard of stone. It was dead. The city was burning." Replied the frightened Took.

The wizard asked urgently: "Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?"

Dazed the hobbit just said: "I saw... I saw him. I can hear his voice in my head."

"What did you tell him? Speak!" demanded Gandalf.

"He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me." cried Pip.

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?" asked Gandalf his voice raised.

On the other side of the castle, Susan awoke from the nightmare of a great eye and visions of the armies of darkness destroying the world of men.


	8. Plans for War

Waking up after a restless night, Susan washed up and hurried into her gown. She noticed that Altaris has already left her bed though it was still a little dark outside. Her dream last night felt so real and she wanted to inform someone, Aragorn or Haldir, a soldier or general that needs to be aware of this impending war. Thinking that Haldir might already be at the stables as they prepare the journey back to Lothlórien, Susan went in that direction.

Once outside she heard the voices of Merry and Pip. Merry, it sounded, was berating the younger hobbit.

"Why did you look? Why do you always have to look?" Susan heard Merry said.

"I don't know. I can't help it." Pippin answered sounding sorry.

"You never can." Merry angrily said.

"I'm sorry, all right? I won't do it again." answered the Took.

"What happened Merry?" Susan asked when she got close. Their solemn faces indicated the severity of the situation.

Merry did not answer and was scowling so the human looked inquiringly at the other. "Remember the orb of Saruman we got from Isengard?" Pip began then he paused ashamed to go on. "Well last night, my curiosity got the better of me and I touched it."

"And?" Susan asked urging him to go on.

"I shouldn't have done it for I was forced to face Sauron himself." The hobbit said facing the ground. "I saw the white city burning." Then he looked at Merry and said: "I didn't mean it. I did not tell him of Frodo and the Ring though he hurt me much."

Still scowling, Merry said a little too forcefully: "Don't you understand? The enemy thinks you have the Ring. He's going to be looking for you Pip. They have to get you out of here."

"Where to Merry?" Susan asked clutching Pip's shoulders.

Looking at the human Merry replied: "I know not. You must speak with Gandalf."

"And you... you're coming with me?" Pip asked Merry a little panicked. But Merry did not respond instead told Susan to follow him and led them to the stables where Gandalf awaited.

"But we'll see each other soon. Won't we?" Pip insisted while walking.

"I don't know. I don't know what is going to happen." Merry said sadly shaking his head. When they reached Gandalf preparing his horse. Susan quickly approached him and said: "My good wizard…sir." She paused momentarily not knowing if she addressed the white wizard correctly. They were briefly introduced after the battle and Susan still felt very much intimidated by the wizened man. "Where would you be taking this Took?"

Galdalf gave her a strange look as if wondering why it would concern her. Susan pressed on: "For I have dreamed of a great war last night, of black soldiers attacking men. Are you headed to where this war would happen?"

"We were fortunate to see into Sauron's mind as he would attack Minas Tirith." Gandalf said. "Denethor, the steward of Gondor, needs to know of this."

"Couldn't Pip stay here where it is safer?" Susan asked.

Gandalf gave the hobbit a stern look and replied: "I have entrusted the _palantir_ to Aragorn. But I don't trust this Took to be seduced in not touching it." He added: "We could not waste time. We have to leave in haste dear girl."

"Wait. Please. I'll go with you." She said. "I have seen this war both in my dreams and in Queen Galadriel's mirror. Please bid me to come for though I detest wars, I believe I could be of service."

Seeing Altaris and Haldir with Glorfindel at the far end of the stables, Susan quickly said: "I beg you to wait for me. Five minutes…" She said running towards the elves. The two hobbits and wizard looked at each puzzled other while Pip asked: "Five minutes?"

"Impatient to leave?" Altaris teased her when she reached them.

"No. I cannot leave yet." The human replied. Then looking at Haldir she said: "I'm sorry but I can't go back to Lórien at this time. Please inform our queen that a greater war is brewing in the white city. Our enemy wishes to destroy all men soon. I will accompany the white wizard and perhaps help in the war."

Looking briefly at Glorfindel then at Haldir she continued: "Haldir, couldn't the elves send aid once more? Perhaps Queen Galadriel…"

"Dear Susan, the time of the elves nears the end. Our people are leaving this land." Glorfindel replied.

"But you can't leave men at the hour of their greatest need!" Susan said shocked. "Would you let them fall defeated?" When they remained silent she implored looking at Haldir: "What of the allegiance?"

"The fate of men is no longer in our hands. Men could have ended this long ago. But it's the weakness of men that caused the battle we went through and that battle that would still come to pass." Lindir said. "A lot of my kin have fallen in Helm's Deep." He was a soldier of Rivendell and one of the remaining elves who survived the battle at Helm's Deep.

Knowing that she could not force anyone to fight nor lay down their lives, the human said sadly: "I understand." Looking at Altaris she said: "Please inform Galadriel the reason why I have not returned. She mentioned of purpose and I feel my purpose lies not in Lothlórien still." Then she hugged her friend and turned to leave. Both Altaris and Haldir followed her.

"Wait Susan." Haldir finally spoke. "I owe you my life and I don't easily forget. Please know that I don't share the sentiments of my fellow elves." He gave her a smile and said: "I'll do what I can when I speak to our queen though it's most likely she already knows of this. Nothing escapes her notice." He added. "But I dare not promise."

Susan gave her a genuine smile and would have hugged him but she didn't wish to offend the elf. "Thank you Haldir."

"Take good care of yourself." Altaris said.

"Thanks my friend. And you be careful too." she replied.

"I wasn't talking to you child." Altaris replied smiling. "I'm coming with you. Our queen told me to accompany you till you return. I can't let you wander alone." She continued: "Come. The wizard waits impatiently." The elf then proceeded to get two bags on the ground and said: "I have prepared our belongings earlier. Let us ride."

Unable to help herself, the human hugged her blond friend and said: "You're a darling. And you're very efficient indeed." They bid the elves farewell, with Altaris giving Haldir a quick hug. They then took their horses and loaded their provisions on them and made their way to Gandalf.

Upon their approach, Gandalf spoke: "The steward Denethor would not take too kindly the presence of many strangers." He was indicating the elf and the human.

"We are but mere women and would pose no threat to his eyes." Susan replied wisely. "We would not jeopardize our cause. Of this I'm sure."

"Indeed." Gandalf replied.

Then Susan looked at Merry and said: "I'll take of Pip Merry. Please tell Legolas…" she stopped not knowing where to begin. She wanted to speak to the elf for there were so many things she needed to tell him especially now that the future was uncertain, however there was no time. "…tell him to be careful and so should all of you. And that I'll see him at the end of the battle. Tell him that I…tell him not to get hurt. Bye Merry." She ended abruptly as she gave the hobbit a hug.

"Be careful too." Merry said. "All of you." He added looking at Pippin. They then got their horses and rode out of Edoras with Pip calling out Merry's name.

"How far is Minas Tirith?" a subdued Pip asked once they were out of the city.

"Three days' ride, as the Nazgul flies, and you'd better hope we don't have one of those on our tail." Replied the wizard.

------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------

Legolas has almost scoured the whole capital in search of Susan but still was unable to locate the girl. He wanted to apologize for losing control the night before. He has never lost control though he felt that the beer was partly to blame he admitted that his anger and desires got the better of him. War loomed close of this he was sure. His death too was a possibility and he wished to see her one last time before they part forever. He saw some elves earlier so he thought that they haven't left yet for Lórien however Susan's room was strangely vacated when he sought her out.

Finally swallowing his pride, Legolas decided to speak with Haldir on Susan's whereabouts, so he headed straight to the stables. He saw the elves loading their horses with their belongings, while Haldir was seriously conversing with Aragorn not a far off.

Once he was near enough, he heard Aragorn say: "We would need more able soldiers if we don't want Minas Tirith to fall."

"Most elves are leaving Middle Earth's shores." Haldir replied. "What say of your dwarf friend in these times of war?"

"Dwarves keep to themselves, seeking treasure in the mountains." Aragorn said. "I know not if they'd fight. But I would speak to Gimli on this matter. However, would there be enough time to seek their help?" he asked Legolas as he approached.

"Though dwarves are unlikely to run away from a fight, there might be no time to ask for aid since the Lonely Mountains where the dwarves dwell are days away." Legolas answered.

"You have to make time if you want to see the looming battles to its end." Haldir pointed out his face serious. "Susan has already gone to the white city with Gandalf the White."

"What?!?!" Legolas loudly said his heart clenching at the thought of Susan in danger. "You let her leave?!"

"You know as well as I do that Susan is as determined as anyone here." Haldir replied. "She has had visions of this war and felt it her mission to help."

"We must leave for Minas Tirith then." Legolas told Aragorn. His voiced was strained for he could not bear Susan facing a greater threat than she did in Helm's Deep.

"Her fate is no longer in our hands dear friend." Haldir replied before Aragron could speak. "If you wish to see victory in the coming war and save her and yourselves, then you'd need all the strong willed and bodied warriors you can get. Whether human, elf or dwarf."

Placing a hand on Legolas's shoulder Aragorn said: "He speaks from reason. We men cannot face this battle alone. Though Isengard has fallen, Mordor and all its force would seek retribution. It would also call upon their alliance with Harad."

"I have given my word to Susan that I would confer with the queen about sending more elf troops." Haldir said. "Though I cannot speak for Rivendell."

"You may also send word to my father Thranduil in Mirkwood." Legolas said. "My father is aware of our cause."

Our friend Gimli would know of this." Aragorn said looking at Legolas. He hoped that the dwarf has overcome the influence of the brew from last night by then for he left him still snoring in bed this morning.

"I bid you farewell then." The Lórien elf said. "The sun has already risen high and we would wish to make most of this day in travel."

"May your trip be safe and your task be successful Haldir." Aragorn said bowing his head with his hand on his chest as he bid the elf goodbye.

"Be safe my brother." Legolas said his previous animosity forgotten. Aragorn and Legolas then left the stables discussing plans while they walked.

"They need you here Aragorn." The elf said. "Should the call for the Rohirrim to ride towards the White City for war come, you can lead them. Rohan would not be keen on fighting orcs once more after a recent battle."

"And what are your plans master elf?" the human asked.

"Though the Lonely Mountains are a far off, ride we must to ask for aid." Legolas answered. "They too are a part of this world and would likely wish to see the Fellowship's mission fulfilled."

"Would they welcome you an elf to their halls though? And listen to your plight?" the human asked.

"That would depend greatly on our dwarf friend." The elf said seriously.

------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------

"You wish us to go where?" the dwarf asked. He had a terrible headache but dwarves have great tolerance to pain next to the elves but he still had to ask if he heard the elf correctly.

"We are to leave for the Lonely Mountains in haste Gimli." Legolas repeated. "Sauron's eye is set on Minas Tirith and we need to ask your kin for help."

"Come Gimli." The elf urged. "We can't afford to rest and dither now."

"And how do you propose to reach the place on time?" the dwarf asked. "It would take days of travel."

"Well if you're up to another race with no food and rest…" The elf began, they were already walking to the stables. "….unless of course you still haven't recovered your strength…" He trailed off, knowing exactly how to bait his friend.

Gimli growled at that and said: "To the Lonely Mountains then. If we should rest not, we'd make it in two to three days. Sauron's army better be ready to face bad tempered and battle ready dwarves."

When they reached the horses' stalls, Aragorn, Éomer and Merry were already there to see them off, and had their horse ready.

"Take Brego, though he's bad tempered and reckless, you'd not find a faster and tireless steed elsewhere." Éomer said. "I hope you both fare better than his previous master." The human continued recalling his fallen cousin.

Legolas got on the horse and pulled the dwarf behind him. He then thanked Éomer and told Aragorn: "Pray that we do not fail."

"Should the battle come swiftly than we anticipated, the Rohirrim would gather their troops at Dunharrow." Éomer informed them.

They were about to leave when Merry spoke for the first time. "Wait." He said. "I think Susan wanted to speak to you before she left."

Legolas head snapped towards the hobbit's direction and he asked: "What did she say?"

"There was no time so it was not much." The hobbit began. "She said to take care of yourself and not get hurt. And that she'll see you at the end of the battle." Merry ended looking at the elf's face. All four observed the play of emotions on Legolas' face.

"Very well then. Thank you Merry." The elf said. He has never felt better in days knowing that Susan's thoughts were on his as she left. "I bid you all farewell. I'll see you in a few days time." He said before riding off.


	9. Minas Tirith

Susan was glad when she saw an immense white city in the distance. Minas Tirith was more majestic and imposing than she imagined. It seemed as large and as towering as the mountains behind it, the open field before it emphasizing its grandeur.

"At last." She said. She didn't really like long rides and she's had more of those in the past month in Middle Earth than what she's had in Narnia for a year. Gandalf asked entrance and so the great doors were opened to let them in. As they came in, Susan noticed the subdued faces of the city's residents. The citizens darted to the sides to let them through as they passed in haste. They rode through a winding white road of stones till they reached the top of the capital. Susan was amazed at the size of the plateau on top of Minas Tirith for it had an immense white courtyard of stone with a white tree in the middle of it.

"It's the white tree I saw Susan!" Pip exclaimed as they passed it.

"Yes the white tree of Gondor. The tree of the King. Lord Denethor, however, is not the king. He is a steward only, a caretaker of the throne." The white wizard said.

A group of soldiers met them on their way to the entrance to the king's court. "What say ye is your business with the lord of Gondor?" addressed one the soldiers to Gandalf eyeing them strangely. They must have presented a curious group indeed being, a hobbit, an old man dressed in white, an elf and a young girl.

"We came from Rohan and have survived the siege of Helm's Deep. And we seek the steward for this concerns an impending battle." Replied the wizard. Sensing perhaps that they pose no threat, the soldiers let them in without much delay.

Entering the main court, Susan noticed an old man of regal bearing yet slumped on the throne. He was holding a broken horn and seemed to be lost in his grief.

Gandalf quietly told Pippin: "Now, listen carefully. Lord Denethor is Boromir's father. To give him news of his beloved son's death would be most unwise. And do not mention Frodo, or the Ring. And say nothing of Aragorn either. In fact, it's better if you don't speak at all, Peregrin Took."

"I think we should remain silent too." Altaris said. Susan could only agree and nod.

"Hail Denethor, son of Ecthelion, Lord and Steward of Gondor." Gandalf said when they were close to the throne. "We bring word of a war befalling Gondor for Sauron's eye is fixed on this white city. You must prepare for battle for it will come swiftly."

"What other possible worse news could I hear than my beloved son falling?" the steward said in reply, his grief apparent as he held the broken horn of Gondor. Susan suddenly remembered that horn as she once saw Borromir carrying it on his waist. Susan noticed the hobbit staring at the horn as if remembering something painful.

Pippin in his folly approached Denethor and spoke: "Borromir was overwhelmed by orcs. He died protecting me and my friend." The hobbit was oblivious to the wizard's exasperation and Susan's stares. "I offer you my service, such as it is, in payment of this debt." He continued.

Denethor regarded him impassively before answering: "This is my first command to you. How did you escape, and my son did not, so mighty a man as he was?"

"The mightiest man may be slain by one arrow... and Boromir was pierced by many." Replied the Took.

Impatiently, Gandalf interrupted the exchange and said: "Get up. My Lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir, but it is not now. War is coming. The enemy is on your doorstep. As steward, you are charged with the defense of this city. Where are Gondor's armies? You still have friends. You are not alone in this fight. Send word of Theoden of Rohan. Light the Beacons."

Giving the wizard a piercing stare full of distrust, Denethor said in response: "You think you are wise, Mithrandir. Yet for all your subtleties, you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor, and with your right you would seek to supplant me. I know who rides with Theoden of Rohan. Oh, yes. Word has reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and I tell you now, I will not bow to this Ranger from the North, last of a ragged house long bereft of lordship!"

"Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the king, steward." Gandalf sternly said.

"The rule of Gondor is mine! And no other's!" the steward angrily said standing up.

"You are blinded by your thirst for power." The wizard said unmoved. "Gondor belongs to the line of Isildur."

"It is folly if you would believe that after keeping the forces of Mordor at bay all these years, the stewards would simply give up the throne!" Denethor spat.

Totally incensed with her queenly airs provoked, Susan spoke up: "The throne is not yours to give up good sir." She was polite but firm. "Who bears the title of Lord of Gondor is immaterial now. Should Sauron succeed and you fail to call arms, then Gondor would fall. And you would be left with no one to rule over." Susan dare not look at Gandalf for she perceived him to be a trifle cross at her interference.

"And who are you to speak in my court little girl?!?!" he angrily asked.

"I am no mere girl. I am Susan, a queen no less in my land." She answered confidently, hoping Denethor would not ask where her kingdom was. "A queen summoned to your Middle Earth for Sauron wishes to annihilate all men. _And I_…." she said with emphasis "do not wish that to happen."

"A queen you say?" Denethor scoffed. "Where is your army? Or do you claim royalty but of no people just like Aragorn son of Arathorn?" he added his insult clear.

"The war coming would be on your lands steward of Gondor." Susan calmly replied belying her ire. "My people have maintained and are maintaining peace in mine. It is more prudent for us to ask, where Gondor's army is."

Furious that a girl would answer back to him, Denethor said: "Leave my court. Speak of this doom elsewhere!"

Gandalf could only shake his head on the hobbits direction and said: "Come!" He told all of them, already turning towards to the main door. All three followed in his wake. Once outside, he addressed Pippin: "Peregrin Took, there is a task now to be done. Another opportunity for one of the Shirefolk to prove their great worth. You must not fail me." He did not pause walking fast making Pip almost run after him. "You need to light the beacons undetected."

------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------

Pip was successful in his mission and was able to set fire the beacon without injuring himself, though he stumbled a bit climbing the pile of wood. Susan saw another beacon lighting up a great distance away and hoped that the promise of help would come soon. All four took shelter at one of the topmost rooms. Though Denethor did not welcome them, Gondorian hospitality kept him from turning them away.

"Now we wait." Her elf companion said.

"For how long?" she asked.

Altaris quickly contemplated the distance of Edoras to Minas Tirith. "Hopefully not more than four days." Both were looking out in the balcony, gazing at the mountains and of a distant smaller fortress across the great field. She learned earlier it was part of Gondor, called Osgiliath.

"When I offered my service to steward Denethor," Pip said from behind, joining them. Susan turned to look at him and saw his worried frown. "I mean, I would not be expected to fight would I?" He was holding a small sword and a set of clothes fit for war which was sent by Denethor.

"Well you'd swear your loyalties and services to Denethor." The wizard said seriously. Susan detected the irritation in his voice. "Fighting could be demanded of you." Pip was obviously dismayed she noticed.

"Well fighting is inevitable anyway Pip." Susan said trying to make the hobbit feel better. Pip smiled at her and said: "I think it would be wise to fight alongside you." He replied, looking at both Susan and Altaris.

Gandalf remained quiet, his eyes focused at the distant horizon. Suddenly, a bright beam of light flashed straight up from the direction of Mordor. Susan suddenly felt dread and fear and quickly sought Altaris' hands and grabbed Pip's shoulders, giving and seeking comfort. Her heart suddenly went to Legolas, hoping that she would see him once more. Without anyone speaking, all realized that the battle would come sooner than they expected.

------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------

Legolas and Gimli have ridden all night, only occasionally stopping to give their horse some rest. They have just left the Lonely Mountain three days before. Legolas thought that if not for Gimli, he would have been surely slain by the aggressive dwarves. It was further aggravated by the fact that Glóin, Gimli's father was imprisoned by Thranduil, his father. Legolas smiled remembering when he entered their courts, how the soldiers readily raised their axes ready to strike him down at any moment, and how Gimli's father roared at seeing him, for he greatly resembled his father.

Gimli quickly explained how the fellowship fared and how the war was going. Legolas could only surmise what his friend was saying for the dwarves spoke in a different language. They sounded rough and gruff; their intonation hardly changing so Legolas could not tell if they are favorable to their request for aid. Their time in court was brief mostly in part due to the impatience of dwarves. Gimli informed him a little later that his father has promised aid though it would take at least two days to muster a great army. They stayed for less than a day only resting briefly and replenishing their supplies, hoping that the dwarf army would reach the capital of Gondor on time.

Legolas thoughts once more settled on Susan. He hoped, he would reach her in time, safe after the battle. He knew it was foolish to think that Frodo would find a way to reach Mordor and destroy the ring before lives are lost. He just hoped that all the people he cared about especially Susan would experience a life after the ring, a time of peace.

Gimli snored loudly behind him, interrupting his thoughts. _Poor dwarf_ he thought. Though his proud friend would deny it, dwarves needed rest more than elves.

Upon reaching the almost deserted Edoras, the elf was informed that the whole Rohirrim army has left for Dunharrow, where the troops would gather. He and Gimli asked for supplies which were readily given. Upon reaching the stables, they noticed that there were but a handful of horses left.

"We need to change our horse for this one would be too spent to reach Dunharrow on time." Gimli told Legolas.

The elf looked at their trusty yet tired steed and agreed. They led Brego to an empty stable and asked a stable lad to attend to him. They chose a milder looking but rested horse and then set off to another journey.

------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------

Susan and Altaris both rose from their sleep in the early hours of the morning to find Gandalf already up and gazing at Osgiliath. Noting the wizard's intense gaze, the human asked: "What is it Gandalf sir?"

"I fear destruction has fallen on yonder fortress." He replied. Not much later, they saw soldiers on horseback fleeing for their lives. Susan eyes widened as she saw dragon like creatures pursuing them. Gandalf was off in a second and grabbed a yawning Pip who got just up. The elf and human followed them out and Gandalf got on his horse and lifted the hobbit in front of him then urged his horse Shadowfax in a fast gallop. Not knowing what the wizard was up to, Susan and Altaris ran towards the towers for a better view as Gandalf and Pip rode towards the riders of Gondor still attacked by the flying beasts.

"What are those?" the human asked.

"The Nazgûl, servants of the Ring." Altaris replied. Susan saw that the number of soldiers have dwindled as they were helpless from the beasts attacks. Despite this, Gandalf rode in their direction without fear.

"What is he doing?" Susan asked her friend. The elf need not answer for then a powerful beam of light emanated from the wizard's staff frightening the Nazgûl away, saving the remaining soldiers. They then galloped back to the human fortress. The human and elf ran down to meet them.

Upon reaching them, Susan took a sharp intake o breath as she saw what looked like Borromir on top of a steed conversing with Gandalf. For a split second, she thought that the fallen Fellowship member came back from the dead. After all, Gandalf the Grey returned as Gandalf the White as she was told. But upon nearing them, she noticed that this Gondorian looked younger and had less harsh lines on his face. He was staring at Pip which made the hobbit uneasy.

"Faramir? This is not the first halfing to have crossed your path." The wizard asked.

"No." Faramir replied shaking his head.

"You've seen Frodo and Sam?" Pip asked excitedly, his elation apparent.

"Where? When?" Gandalf asked.

"In Ithilien. Not two days ago. Gandalf, they're taking the road to the Morgul Vale." Replied the soldier. His reply was not to the wizard's liking. "And then the pass of Cirith Ungol." Clarified the wizard.

Seeing their subdued faces, the hobbit asked: "What does that mean? What's wrong?" Susan remained silent observing them.

"Faramir tell me everything." The wizard said. Altaris appeared with their horses in tow. She quickly mounted hers as the company of soldiers went straight up to the steward's court. She listened attentively as Faramir told them how he met Frodo and what had transpired since then. The soldiers were led in a smaller hall with long tables and were served with food and water. Those who were injured were tended to. Susan quickly took some pastry and quickly ate just realizing that it has been almost a day since she last ate.

After Faramir got cleaned up, he accompanied them to face his father. His face held dread and apprehension but as a true soldier, he did not falter even when he saw his father's displeasure. A little later Pippin swore service to Gondor. He accepted it with both pride and dread.

"Here do I swear fealty and service to Gondor. In peace or war. In living or dying. F... f... from this hour henceforth, until my lord release me... or death take me." The hobbit stated.

"And I shall not forget it. Nor fail to reward that which is given. Fealty with love, valor with honor, disloyalty with vengeance." Replied Denethor. The steward sneered upon catching sight of Susan, obviously still remember their earlier exchange.

Directing his ire at his son, he said: "You must reclaim Osgiliath." Faramir's brows drew together at his father's order. "Your brother successfully defeated the orcs to ensure that it remains under Gondor's control." Continued Denethor his voiced clipped and bitter.

"My Lord Osgiliath is overrun." Faramir reasoned but it fell on deaf ears.

In response Denethor said: "Is there a captain here who still has the courage to do his lord's will?" Susan glared at the steward quite sure that the steward has lost his mind. It would be madness to reclaim it since Faramir earlier explained that they were outnumbered, not even taking to account the Nazgûl. They would be slain without even reaching the fortress due to the expanse of open field before it, making them easy targets.

With sadness Faramir said: "You wish now that our places had been exchanged... that I had died and Boromir had lived." Susan felt that she should not have born witness to the personal exchange.

"Yes. I wish that." The steward replied his tone unyielding and bitter.

"Since you are robbed of Boromir... I will do what I can in his stead." Replied the soldier sadly already turning away. Susan felt her heart would break at the father's cruelty to his son.

Faramir stopped then turned and said: "If I should return, think better of me, Father." Then he resumed his walk towards the main doors.

"That will depend on the manner of your return." Replied Denethor cruelly not even looking at his son. Susan could not see Faramir's face but knew that he was heartbroken. When the door closed, Susan's head swiveled and she glared at the older man: "Your stupidity would be the cause of your losing another son! You….you're…." she stopped herself on time refraining from cursing the man though she was tempted to, instead she looked at Altaris then quickly left the court. Altaris and Gandalf soon followed, leaving Pippin with his new master.

In a few hours, Faramir ordered his men to get ready to reclaim Osgiliath. All looked at one another, aghast at the suicide mission. Most thought they were lucky to come out of Osgiliath alive after the siege and thought their commander's orders were strange indeed.

Reaching him, Susan said: "You ride to your death! Going to Osgiliath now would serve you nothing." Faramir remained silent and mounted his horse. "Please…" begged Susan. She could not bear senseless deaths.

The Gondorian paused then and with head bent said: "I have no choice." Then they rode out.

"Faramir! Faramir! Your father's will has turned to madness. Do not throw away your life so rashly." Gandalf called out, running to keep pace with Farramir's horse.

"Where does my allegiance lie if not here? This is the city of the men of Numenor. I would gladly give my life to defend her beauty, her memory... her wisdom..." was the poignant reply.

"Your father loves you, Faramir." The wizard said loudly for the Faramir to hear. When he was no longer within earshot Gandalf added: "He will remember it before the end."

A few hours later, the whole Gondorian soldiers who set forth from Minas Tirith were massacred, just as everyone predicted. Faramir was hit with at least a couple of arrows, his faithful horse dragging him back to the White City.

------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------

Legolas and Gimli reached Dunharrow where the men camped by nightfall. Looking at the number of soldiers, the elf surmised the presence of 6000 soldiers. Though it was a great number, he knew that it would not be enough to face the full force of Mordor and Harad. He suddenly thought of Haldir and wished that the elvish soldiers were on their way. The men stared at them as they passed, wondering why an elf and a dwarf were in their midst.

"There's Éomer." Gimli said.

They reached the human and dismounted and asked for news. "Able bodied soldiers answered the call for war except for Snowbourn." Éomer said. "Let's hope that would be enough." The elf and dwarf did not reply both thinking it wasn't enough.

"What of your journey?" the human asked looking at Gimli. "Would the dwarves send aid?"

"They would." Gimli said confidently. "My father has given his word. And we do not take our pledges lightly."

"Where's Aragorn?" the elf asked.

"A lone stranger appeared seeking him." Said the soldier of Rohan. "They are speaking right now in the king's quarters."

"A stranger?" the dwarf asked.

"Theóden spoke of an elf from Rivendell." The human answered. "One of Elrond."

Gimli and Legolas looked at each other, wondering what Lord Elrond was saying to Aragorn. "Unfortunately he came alone with nary an elvish soldier to help us." The human continued.

"Do not lose hope yet." Legolas said. "We have yet to see Haldir return."

They continued to talk of plans and how the soldiers and the king were faring, when Legolas noticed Aragorn walking from afar with a loaded horse in tow. Legolas and Gimli said their excuses to Éomer and followed their friend.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gimli asked.

Aragorn turned to the dwarf and said: "To the Dimholt I must go to seek cursed soldiers in a cursed tomb. We are in dire need of fighters…even cursed ones. Though the way and this cause are treacherous, it must be done."

"We're going with you." The dwarf insisted.

"Master dwarf I will not ask that of you." Replied the human.

"Haven't you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?" Legolas asked with a smile.

"You may as well accept it. We're going with you, laddie." The dwarf said.

Aragorn could only smile back, grateful and relieved. All three then went in the direction of the Dark Door into the Paths of the Dead.


	10. The War of the Ring

"Be careful!" Susan heard someone shouting. They were in the great white court beside the white tree when a group of men carried Faramir on a make shift stretcher. As they ran towards him, Susan noticed that Faramir was not moving. Denethor stepped out of his halls in deep sorrow as he cried: "My sons are spent. My line has ended!"

Susan reached Faramir first and felt for a pulse, she was relieved to find it though it was weak. "He still lives. We need to tend to him!"

In his anguish Denethor heeded no one as he continued his rant: "Rohan has abandoned us. Theóden has betrayed me!"

"Bring him to the House of Healing!" Gandalf shouted to the men. Just then they heard a very distinct and familiar horn. Altaris looked at Susan elated and said: "Haldir's here!" They both ran to the edge of the fortress for a better view and saw elf soldiers marching towards the city.

"See Denethor the loyal allies of men sending aid." The wizard told the steward. Denethor was immediately silenced at the sight of a thousand elven soldiers clad in blue and green battle gear. Altaris was already on top of her horse and pulled Susan behind her as they sped down the citadel to meet the elves.

Once they reached the gate, they noticed that the gate keeper did not hesitate in letting them in as the elves were already settled waiting for them.

"Haldir!" Altaris called out. They got off the horse and reached the elf. "Thank goodness you're here!" Susan exclaimed as her friend gave Haldir a hug. "You are just in time for Osgiliath has fallen."

"Aye. Mordor's orcs are mobilizing as we speak. They would attack Minas Tirith before this day ends." Haldir said. "Who do we speak to concerning securing this city?"

"I don't believe that the steward of Gondor has a stable mind at this point. He has lost his son and his youngest was gravely injured just today. He also spouts of Rohan's betrayal and listens not to reason. I suggest you speak with Gandalf about battle plans." Susan answered.

Two tall blond elves approached them, one had features which seemed very familiar to Susan. Haldir saw her look behind him and said. "This is Thranduil, king of Mirkwood and Omdír, head of their army."

_King of Mirkwood?_ Susan thought then that would make him…"He is Legolas' father." Haldir continued looking at Susan. "This is Susan of Narnia and Altaris of Lothlórien."

"I don't believe I know where Narnia is." Thranduil said. He noticed the human's expression at the mention of his son's name, wondering what it meant.

"It's a long story." Susan replied while staring at the features so akin to those she loved. Unable to keep her elation she said: "I'm truly grateful that you all came."

"I would not allow my son nor the world of men to be lost." The ancient elf replied. "We have much to do." The elf said turning to Haldir.

"Where is Gandalf?" Haldir asked.

"Come! He's at Denethor's court." Altaris said. So up they went to the white courtyard in search of the white wizard.

------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------

Susan, for the second time since arriving Middle Earth, found herself looking at hundreds upon thousands of marching dark orcs approaching. She stood to Altaris' right at the very lower level of the city where most archers were stationed. They made sure that all towers on the first level had archers to protect the city. She and her friend were stationed closest to the west while the older elves occupied the frontal wall. Susan thought that Minas Tirith looked like an oversized cake with six tiers, _not that she mentioned it to anyone_. And those levels will be used to their advantage. The city was built in a way that if one level is breached, they could fall back to the next level and so forth.

The presence of the elves bolstered the human's confidence much for Gondor has lost much of its soldiers at Osgiliath and she knew that the numbers of orcs facing them are of a much greater number than the _Uruk-hais_ they fought at Helm's Deep. Their presence also silenced Denethor's hysterical cries. The steward has retreated to his court, his sanity lost. Gandalf also ordered Pip to keep watch over Faramir in the House of Healing, so as to keep the hobbit in a safer place. _Pip might just be a distraction_ she thought agreeing with the wizard's decision. She suddenly recalled what Legolas thought of her in battles, a distraction. She couldn't help smiling a little, her mind on Legolas.

"Let's play a game." Altaris said as they saw hordes of orcs marching towards the city. They could feel the earth tremble as thousands upon thousands of orcs trod on the Pelennor Fields.

Susan looked at her friend with one eyebrow raised, curious. "What kind of game?"

"Let's keep count of the orcs that fall by our weapon." Her friend replied with a small smile. "The highest number naturally wins."

Susan laughed grateful that her friend was trying to rest her fears, perhaps knowing that it was likely they'd not see the end of the war alive. "We have competed countless times at Lórien. How many times have you won? She asked teasingly.

"Our targets have definitely increased in size and number." Her friend replied as if contemplating the human's question seriously. "The only difference is they are moving and intent on terminating us." She paused then looked at Susan: "I have a good chance of winning this time, don't you think?"

"We'll soon find out." Susan replied as she saw the orcs came to a full stop facing the city. "Oh by the way, I accept your challenge." Then Susan shouted: "Archers to the ready!"

Just then the orcs used their catapaults and shot what seemed like small stones, one fell near the Susan. She felt faint when she saw that they were the heads of the Gondorian soldiers slayed at Osgiliath. By sheer will, Susan managed to channel her fear into anger, knowing that their enemies want to render them helpless with terror. She then shouted: "NOW!" signaling the release of a thousand arrows into the air with most hitting their targets.

Some orcs fell while large cave trolls hauled large boulders into the catapults creating a great damage on the city walls and killing some soldiers. "Fire at will!" Susan shouted. "Aim for the trolls." She commanded. Gondor too started slinging massive boulders to counter those fired by their enemies. It effectively crushed some orcs and even damaging one tower being pushed by the trolls.

"Bring the trolls down!" Gandalf shouted. Susan realized that the towers being pushed by the trolls held numbers of orcs and would be used to breach the main walls. She then took aim and shot one troll in the eye before permanently killing it with an accurate shot at its throat.

"_Togo hyn dad_!" Haldir shouted ordering the elves to aim for the trolls. One by one the giants fell but their enemies' numbers were so great that the elves and Susan's shots were a blur as they fired one arrow after another.

Then a very shrill and piercing scream was heard. Susan looked up to see two Nazgûl flying and seizing soldiers and dropping them to their deaths. The beasts once more emitted a high cry that hurt the humans' ears. The elves fortunately were not so affected. Thranduil took careful aim at one and brought one Nazgûl down. The corners of Susan's mouth turned as she realized where Legolas got his skills from. The other one flew away before if was fatally shot. But these beasts were successful in distracting the soldiers.

"_Maigol_!" Haldir shouted as a few towers were anchored on the walls with some orcs breaching the walls. Elves who were near pulled their swords and long knives for the close combat.

The orcs then started in catapulting fiery balls of twine setting some parts of the city on fire. "Put the fires out!" Gandalf immediately ordered the men. Susan in the meantime was busy shooting orcs occasionally ordering her team to duck or aim for a particular troll. The human knew that they stood a better chance of surviving if no level was overrun by orcs so they stroke down any orc or troll near the city walls.

They have been fighting for what seemed like hours when Susan heard Gandalf say: "Light the torches!" She noticed then that it was almost dark. Looking at some fallen elves on her side, Susan searched frantically for her friend. "Altaris!" she shouted.

------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------

Walking through the door under the mountain, Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn have not seen a more desolate and accursed place. No shade of color can be seen, nothing but blacks and grays. Their horses too were restless and troubled.

"What kind of army would linger in such a place?" the dwarf asked. He spoke just above a whisper yet it sounded loud in the eerie silence of the pathway.

Legolas replied: "One that is cursed. Long ago the men of the mountain swore an oath to the last king of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge. Who shall call them from the gray twilight, the forgotten people?"

"Aye. Pray that they recognize their king." Aragorn said.

Silence reigned once more as they made their way deeper and deeper in the Dimholt till they reached an arched door. "The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut." Legolas read what was carved on the doorway. Just then a gust of wind flowed from the depths of the doorway, blowing outwards. With it came a haunted and deadly voice which unhinged the already frightened horses. Both horses ran leaving their masters to trek the rest of the way on foot.

More to himself Aragorn said with determination: "I do not fear death." Then he promptly entered the door and vanished in the darkness. Legolas followed him without a word nor hesitation.

"Well, this is a thing unheard of. An Elf would go underground, where a Dwarf dare not. Oh, I'd never hear the end of it." Gimli said as he went through the arch.

Darkness enveloped him and fortunately for dwarves, his eyes adjusted fast enough in the dimness inside the cave. Aragorn, Gimli saw, lit up an old torch and provided just enough light for them to see where to go.

Aragorn held the torch up high and saw one pathway blocked by hundreds of human skulls so he led them a different way.

Gimli sensing something amiss asked Legolas: "What is it? What do you see?"

"The shapes of men…and the forces." The elf replied grimly.

"Where?" the dwarf asked.

"They all vanish like shreds of cloud. Spears rising like winter thickets through a shrouded mist. The dead are following." The elf replied. Then with warning he added: "They have been summoned." He and Aragorn quickened their steps.

"The dead?! Summoned?!?" Gimli asked a little panicked. "I knew that. Very good…very good." When he realized he was alone he shouted: "Legolas!!"

Like a man possessed, their human friend searched for the resting ground of the Dead Men. After an endless twist of maze like paths littered with human bones, they reached what seemed like hall, a hall fit of a kingdom of dead men. Gimli was a brave dwarf. And that's saying something since dwarves are fearless, yet he could not help the small shiver that the place evoked from him. The very air seemed cold, sucking away any good thoughts from him.

"Who enters my domain?" A deathly and unearthly voice say though they saw no one. Then a greenish ghost slowly appeared before them.

"One who will have your allegiance." Replied the human.

"The dead will not suffer the living to pass." Said the King of the Dead.

"You will suffer me." replied Aragorn. The ghost king gave an eerie laugh that echoed in the cave. And as they spun around, they could see the Dead Army materializing around them. Their number in the thousands.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead. And the dead keep it." continued the ghost. Menacingly, he approached the three saying: "The way is shut. Now you must die." On instinct, Legolas shot an arrow to the King of the Dead, but it just when through him. Gimli held his ax closer, his unease apparent as it occurred to him they might not make it out alive.

With his sword unsheathed, Aragorn fearlessly said: "I summon you to fulfill your oath."

"None but the king of Gondor may command me." answered the ghost as he swung his sword to strike Aragorn. But it was blocked by Anduril, Aragorn's sword.

"That blade was broken!" replied the dead king, aghast.

The human took him by the throat as he emphasized: "It has been remade." The he released him.

"Fight for us... and regain your honor. What say you?" Aragorn said loudly, addressing all the dead soldiers. He went around and asked once more: "What say you?" But the ghost soldiers remained impassive and not responding.

"You're wasting your time Aragorn. They had no honor in life. They have none now in death." Gimli interjected angrily.

Aragorn pressed on saying: "I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled." He was answered still by silence.

Impatient, Aragorn shouted: "What say you?!"

The King of the Dead only response was terrifying laughter that echoed throughout the large hall as all the ghost soldiers slowly faded in the darkness.

"You have my word. Fight and I will release you from this living death." Aragorn shouted desperate. "What say you?!" he repeated. Silence came and naught a soldier was left but them three.

"Stand you traitors!!" Gimli shouted angrily fear forgotten.

Then the earth trembled, they scrambled to leave the accursed place, avoiding falling rocks as they went. Suddenly, the wall facing them burst open spilling thousands of human bones of fallen soldiers and victims alike, the remains of those who did not return.

"Gimli!" Legolas shouted for the dwarf had a harder time running, the rolling skulls threatening to cover his shorter frame.

With much difficulty they managed to escape being buried in the debris and bones and leave the caves of the Dead. The sudden brightness of the light outside made them squint. They were at side of the mountain overlooking Pelargir the great port. They looked at each other not speaking, despair evident on Aragorn's face. His countenance seemed to weaken at the sight of a fleet of Corsair ships on its way to Minas Tirith just as Elrond said. He kneeled as if unable to bear the burden anymore. Legolas approached him and placed his hand on Aragorn's shoulder, though he felt despair too, his mind on Susan surrounded by many enemies.

They felt cold and heard a rumbling sound behind them. When they turned, they saw the King of the Dead materialize before them. He said: "We fight." It was all they needed to hear.

------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------

"I'm right here." said a voice. Susan looked down and saw Altaris at the bottom of the wall holding a blond dead elf on her arms. Susan quickly got down the steps, her heart clenching in her chest thinking the worst. When she reached them, she saw that her friend was clutching Orophin's lifeless form. She could see that he was stabbed in his torso.

"Haldir loves his brother very much." Altaris said softly. Susan felt her eyes pool at the loss of their friend. Not knowing how to comfort Altaris, she tried speaking but her friend abruptly stood up and laid Orophin on the ground with his hands on his chest. She said: "We'd mourn later." She added: "Come Susan and let's send as many of these orcs to their end."

Orophin's death seemed to renew their strength as they shot down orcs one after another. The night was far gone and their enemies didn't appear diminished yet they felt no fear even when they saw the cave trolls pushing a battering ram shaped like a beast with fire in its mouth. Again, Susan shouted for the elves to aim for the trolls for if they succeeded in breaking down the main gate, the first level of the city would be overrun.

Susan and her corps of archers succeeded in eliminating the trolls that were pushing the immense weapon the first and second time, delaying their enemies plan. Dawn was approaching when the battering ram was successful in destroying the gate.

When the gate burst open, hulking and armored trolls with heavy hammer like weapons attacked the Gondor soldiers. Gandalf helped in killing one but even with the shots of the elves, they were unable to drive them back due to sheer number of the orcs and trolls.

All swords were drawn as all were engaged in close combat. Susan had to parry the sword thrust of the orcs with her bow and stab them with her arrow. One orc viciously hit her bruising her cheek and wounding her temple, she dropped to the ground dazed. Like in slow motion, she saw the orc about to thrust a spear and kill her. She closed her eyes and thought that death has finally come. She heard a swoosh and opened her eyes to see the orc fall from a shot. Altaris came and pulled her to her feet and asked: "Are you alright?" She nodded although she felt dizzy. But her adrenaline served her well as they continued fighting. Knowing that she could kill more from afar she called Altaris and together they ran towards higher ground.

"Are you still keeping count?" she shouted to her elf friend amidst the sound of clanging metals and cries.

"Do cave trolls still count as one?" Altaris asked.

"No. They're worth two. So I've felled 122 now. But who's counting?" Susan joked yet her face just got dried of tears.

They fought interminably as a new day arose when Susan heard a cry. Turning to her friend, she saw her elf friend pierced through her right shoulder with an orc arrow. "Altaris!" she said as her friend sat on the ground. Altaris tried pulling it out of her but Susan stopped her and said: "You'll do more damage if you pull it out. I'll bring you to the house of healing."

"Gondor needs me to fight." The elf protested.

"You can't fight with that injured arm. You probably couldn't draw the string of your bow. I'll take you now." Susan said with determination. She led her to where they kept their horses, killing one orc as they went. Susan asked the elf to climb her horse before she did. Settling herself before Altaris, Susan said: "Hold on."

The human urged her horse to a fast gallop as they sped their way towards the fifth level where the house of healing was. They both got off the horse when they reached it. Once inside, she was surprised to see Denethor crying and stumbling away from Faramir. Pip was there helping in any way to tend the wounded soldiers.

"My sons are dead!" He ranted obviously losing his mind. "We will all perish!"

"My Lord!" Susan shouted. "Get a hold of yourself!" she added as she approached him. She was tempted to slap him to bring him to his senses. But he shook her off and ran out towards the courtyard shouting for the citizens to flee for their lives. Susan ran after him in fear for his life with Pippin on her heels.

"Please Lord Denethor!" she shouted. Then the piercing cry of the ringwraith was once heard. Susan gasped as she saw one flying close and grabbed Denethor and plunged him to his death, ending the line of stewards. "NO!" both Pip and Susan shouted. The beast turned back and flew towards them. Susan quickly drew her bow and arrow. As if for luck, she kissed its tip and whispered: "Aslan let my aim be true."

"Foolish girl." A hollow voice said. The beast perched itself on the edge of the courtyard regarding them. Susan saw that the voice came from the black rider on the Nazgûl's back. "Your bravery will be your undoing." He hissed as he raised his fiery sword. Pippin clutched Susan's skirts with one hand and drew his small sword.

_What sorcery is this__?_ Susan wondered as her eyes widened in fear. But then again she remembered, her weapons came from Father Christmas and held magic of its own. As she raised her weapon, she felt it heat fast in her hands, she held on as far as she could then released a shot. It did not shatter as the rider wished but burst into fire as it plunged to the Nazgûl's chest. With a deafening cry, the beast and its rider fell to the city below. Susan felt dazed as Pip's grasped her cold and clammy hand. "That was incredible Susan."

Susan looked down and shook her head to clear it. "I better get back down for the battle is far from over." She was already running towards her horse when she heard: "Wait Susan. I'm coming with you!"

"Pip you are needed here." She insisted reluctant to say her real thoughts. But the hobbit knew: "I may be half of size but I lack not in bravery. I can fight too Susan."

Smiling at the rebuke, without a word she grabbed him and placed him on the horse and climbed behind him. Together they sped down to the waiting war below.


	11. Aid Arrives, Hope Arises

"You are to stay with me Pip." Susan said as their horse galloped down the city. "I'll keep you safe." She added almost to herself.

"Susan look!" cried the hobbit pointing to the west side of the city. Susan urged their horse to the edge for a better look. They were at the fourth level when the Pip called her attention. "They're here!"

"Thank Aslan!" said Susan when she saw an army who just arrived. Even from a distance, she could tell they were humans and not orcs, assuring her that help has finally arrived. And though the orcs far outnumber them, she felt relieved knowing they stood a better chance of surviving the battle. She felt sure too that Legolas was among the company of men, and that was the greatest assurance of all.

"We have dallied long enough." The human said. "Are you ready?" she asked.

Pippin unsheathed his sword as a reply. Once they reached the second level, it was clear that the first level was overrun. Susan halted their horse and jumped down and grabbed Pip and settled him on the ground. "Remember, stay close to me Pip."

Susan, followed by Pippin, went inside an abandoned house and climbed to its terrace. She thought that they stood a better chance of killing their enemies without getting hurt if she could draw her weapon from afar. She then proceeded in doing just that. Looking out on the Pelennor fields below, she noticed that the human reinforcements, though highly skilled were still outnumbered by the orcs.

"Pip! What are those beasts?" Susan asked when she saw the soldiers charging head on oversized elephants carrying warriors.

Pip gasped when he saw them. "Those are oliphaunts." He replied. "I never thought I'd see one in my lifetime."

"Oliphaunts." Susan repeated. "It's a shame they're being used on Sauron's side." Susan closed her eyes when she saw one beast swipe the helpless soldiers from the ground and sent them flying in the air.

"Susan!" Pip cried pointing at the orcs below so the human resumed in shooting arrows ignoring the tiredness of her sore arms. Pip had to content himself in throwing rocks at their enemies below.

"_Na fennas_!" Omdír was shouting. Gandalf shouted: "Fall back to the third level!" Susan saw that the second level too was breached.

"Run Pip!" shouted Susan as they ran down the house they entered. Pippin had to draw his sword as he was quickly pulled into battle as they were confronted by half a dozen orcs. Susan had to fight for her life once more when she and Pip were quickly surrounded by their foes. _I must not die_ she thought. She wondered not for the first time what would happen on Earth if she would die in Middle Earth, the same thoughts that ran on Peter's mind as he faced King Miraz.

Tired and overwhelmed, Susan was unable to parry one orc as it grabbed her throat and squeezed. "Such foolishness." The orc hissed. "Do you fear death?" Then the orc cried as if in great pain and dropped Susan. The human took great gulps of air, grateful she was released when she felt someone grab her up and said: "Run child now!" Automatically obeying, she looked for Pip and carried him like a child and ran towards the doorway to the next level. Looking down, she saw that it was Thranduil who saved her and a number of elves who were retreating step by step as they shot their arrows like a blur. Susan recognized the elves as those that came from Mirkwood. She helped fell more orcs just in time to see the elves escape.

------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------

Legolas felt for the first time in days that they may defeat Sauron and his forces after all. He, with Gimli and Aragorn, was climbing down the mountain overlooking Pelargir, a port now controlled by the marauding Corsairs. He noticed that Aragorn was presently standing straighter with the new found hope that the army of the dead presented. His thoughts then settled on a certain gentle queen who he missed terribly. He dare not entertain the notion that they might be too late upon reaching the white city. Such thoughts made him quicken his steps more. He knew that at least his father would send reinforcements.

"We'll save the white city and its inhabitants my friends." Gimli said noting the worry on his elven companion's face. The dwarf realized how burdened Aragorn and Legolas were and sought the words that might bring them a little comfort.

"There is hope master dwarf." Aragorn agreed. "Come let us hasten to board the ships that would sail to Harlond."

"The attack should be swift that they would not be able to flee." Legolas added.

Aragorn nodded and said: "Should everything go according to plan, we'd reach Minas Tirith before the sun sets."

Once they settled at the foot of the mountain, they waited till one of the ships was close enough. The ships were dark intimidating vessels carrying fleets of men from Umbar. Though they were men, they have allied themselves to Sauron.

"You may go no further! You will not enter Gondor." Aragorn shouted, his voice carrying over the waters clearly.

"Who are you to deny us passage?" replied one sailor. His tone was both incredulous and heated.

Aragorn softly said: "Legolas, fire a warning shot past the bosun's ear." The elf promptly drew an arrow to his bow.

"Mind your aim!" reminded the dwarf. Legolas was surprised when Gimli deliberately moved his bow just as he fired the shot, causing him to miss his mark instead killing one sailor. The dwarf ignored Legolas' stern look and seemed enjoying his own mischief.

"Oh! That's it, right!" Gimli said. "We warned you! Prepare to be boarded!"

Infuriated by the death of one of his men, the captain shouted: "Boarded! By you and whose army?"

"This army." Aragorn said simply as the Dead Army materialized behind him and moved swiftly to attack the corsairs. The panicked and terrified men tried to escape, some jumping over the ship while others instinctly drew their weapons to fight. But all their efforts were in vain, as the ghost army wiped them out.

------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------

Susan needed a minute. She was near collapsing when she stumbled towards some fallen rocks. She settled down there for a moment and closed her eyes still not letting go of her bow. Her arms ached not to mention her whole body. The blow on her temple and her bruised neck added to her pain.

"Susan…" she heard a voice softly but was too tired to open her eyes as she let her back rest on the wall behind her. "Susan!" said Pip a little louder. With an effort Susan briefly opened her eyes and said her voice a little faint: "I just need to rest for awhile Pip."

"When did you last sleep Susan? Or eat?" asked the hobbit very much concerned. He asked a little loudly for the air was filled with shouts and explosions. Scurrying elves and men were fortifying the gates while some shot some arrows on their foes from below.

"A day ago I think." She replied weakly. "But the last I took a bite was more a day ago. I don't remember."

"Here." she heard Pip say as she felt cool water flow to her throat. She greedily drank the water finally realizing her thirst. She opened her eyes and saw the hobbit gulp some drink when she was done. "How…." She began.

"I never go out unprepared." Pip said proudly. "I might die by the sword but I swear never by hunger." He continued as he produced a piece of bread from his bulging pockets. "I snatched some from Denethor's table." He replied to Susan's questioning gaze.

"Your gluttony my dearest hobbit would be the saving of us." Susan exclaimed bolstered by the provisions. "I could kiss you right now." She joked.

Pip blushed and said sheepishly: "I wouldn't complain if you would." Susan laughed at that while sitting up preparing to get up.

"If you were two feet shorter, I'd ask you to marry me." He added seriously. Sighing, he said: "One can dream…"

Susan quickly remembered an earlier proposal, an offer she rejected. "Susan, don't cry." The hobbit said alarmed. Surprised, she touched her face and felt the moistness. "Don't mind me much Pip." She said. "I might be more tired than I thought." She was not sobbing but she couldn't stop the copious tears from flowing.

Swiping her tears away, she said: "Thanks for the nourishment Pip. I'm ready to enter battle once more." She wanted to distract the hobbit knowing that she would break down if she gave full reign to her emotions. Pulling her worried friend up, she led him up a tower and started to use her weapon once more. She had to wipe her eyes once in a while to clear her blurred vision for she was still crying. _Oh Legolas if I could see you now I'd beg for your forgiveness _she thought. If he died before knowing what was in her heart, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. She finally realized that her logic in dealing with the elf would cause her more heartache for any single moment now with Legolas would be worth so much more than a hundred years without him. Also for though she retained her mind, she lost her heart to him in Lothlórien months ago.

"Oh Aslan." She prayed thinking of Legolas. "I hope we survive this." _NO!_ she reprimanded herself, _they would survive_. She has to believe that. Aslan would not let her die without redeeming herself and without hope. Though it was easy to surmise that they would all fall at Minas Tirith, Susan let her heart for the first time tell her that they won't, and that she'll see Legolas again.

------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------

"Pirate scum! Always late!" Lugdush, one of the commanders of Sauron's army exclaimed when the ships of Umbar docked at Harlond.

As if on cue, Aragorn jumped off the ship followed by the elf and dwarf. Surprised, the orcs held their weapons prepared to attack. They wondered what could have happened to the Corsairs of Umbar for all the hundreds of warriors seemed to be missing.

The three approached the orcs without fear as Gimli told his elf friend: "There's plenty for the both of us, may the best dwarf win."

The Army of the Dead appeared from behind and advanced swiftly to the orcs who tried running in fear. The ghost soldiers were able to wipe out all the orcs at the harbor in less than an hour. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli followed them in their wake destroying any dark soldier that gets in their way.

"Thirty, thirty-one….." the dwarf recited as he kept count of all his enemies that fell by his axe. He noticed that his elf friend was far ahead of him shooting down and striking down orcs without pause and intent on reaching the white city as quickly as possible.

Legolas saw one lumbering _mûmakil _coming his way. He ran towards it and climbed on its trunk as I tried to swipe him off the ground. Holding on to the arrows embedded on the beast's body, he effortlessly reached the animal's hind legs and finally its back. The Haradrim soldiers attacked him as he approached but they were no match to his archery skills and one by one they fell. The elf then swung his way down and cut the harness that was holding the large saddle like object holding the soldiers and the beast's master. And as they dropped to the ground pulling Legolas up the _mûmakil's _back, he quickly pulled three arrows and ran towards its head and shot the great beast down. He ended his assault sliding down its trunk and onto the ground much to the dwarf's irritation.

"That still only counts as one!" Gimli exclaimed though he was much impressed. He then doubled his efforts in killing their foes.

Legolas didn't even look back but continued his way towards the city, his heart pounding due to adrenaline and fear. He would only pause for a few seconds to scan the injured men checking for signs of alabaster skin and blue black hair. He was grateful to the ghost army for they have almost cleared the way of any Haradrim or orcs still the ground was covered with wounded and dead soldiers both men and orc. His anxiety increased when he saw the battered great door of the city. He was already shouting Susan's name as he scoured the first and second levels. But now that their enemies were dead by the hands of the ghost warriors, the city was eerily quiet except for the faint groans of hurt Gondorian soldiers and elves. When he reached the third level, his voice was hoarse as he continued shouting her name and his eyes darted frantically all over the place in search a slight raven haired figure.

He heard someone call his name and grab his shoulder. "Legolas." Thranduil said. Though glad that his father came and was alive, he just blurted: "Susan? Where's Susan?" His father, immediately understanding, said: "I asked her to run to this level during the heat of the battle. She is with a Halfling somewhere here."

Then he saw her out of the corner of his eye and quickly went to her side. He felt his heart tighten when he saw her bruised and leaning on a wall her eyes closed with Pip watching over her. Fearing the worst, his voice broke when he called out her name when he was about ten feet away. Susan opened her eyes when she heard his voice. When she saw him, she could not help the joy from her voice. "Legolas!" she said as she stood up. In next second she was in Legolas arms and almost crushed in his embrace, with her feet dangling as he lifted her off the ground. Pip discreetly left as he finally understood what happened at the throne room days before.

"You're alive." Said the elf his voice muffled in Susan's hair. "My mind has wandered and I have tormented myself with thoughts that you're gone. What would I have done then? How could I go on?" he rambled.

"Hush." Susan replied her eyes closed contentedly. "I'm alright now. We both are." Such was her happiness of seeing him again that when he pulled back to look at her, on the tips of her toes, she pressed butterfly kisses on his face, then finally locked her lips with the elf's. Legolas momentarily stiffened, surprised for she has never initiated a kiss. But he was not one to reject such a sweet offering and lost himself in her lips.

Getting hold of his emotions, Legolas pulled away for he badly needed to know what Susan felt and if her heart was open to him now. Putting a puzzled Susan down, he took a deep breath he asked: "My dearest Susan…I know you have fears of us, of your place in Middle Earth, but I gather that you have accepted what is between us." Not looking away he continued: "Tell me. Do you recall my proposal when we were at the meadow?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Do you think after this war, we could…" he continued.

"Yes?" she asked urging him.

"Has your feelings for me changed since then?" he asked his hold on her firm.

"No." she replied for it was true. He had her heart since they met. His visage clearly showed his hurt and pain but Susan pulled his head down and gave him a smile that he loved so much: "No. My feelings for you have never changed for I've loved you all this time." She said then kissed him again but not before seeing the elation in his face.

After their intense kissing totally oblivious to where they were, Susan said: "You can put me down now."

Obeying her but still not letting her go the elf asked: "So does this mean you'd marry me?"

"I don't normally kiss an elf you know." She said lightly, reminding him of what he said back in Edoras.

Exasperated, he insisted: "Well?"

"Of course I'd marry you Legolas." She answered then on a more serious tone: "Although I still fear to be taken away anytime, I do believe now that anything is possible. Being so close to death made me realize nothing is certain anyway. And if I'd be leaving soon, I'd rather spend whatever time I'd be given with you."

Hugging her once more he replied: "I love you so my queen. And you have brought me so much joy and comfort." Then as an afterthought: "And torment and worry and all other emotions." Just then he noticed the marks on her neck and cheek and groaned. "I understand that you were instrumental to this victory in war. I just wish that you wouldn't get hurt." He said and then he bent his head and proceeded to place feather light kisses on her bruised throat.

Still heady by all the emotions Legolas' incites in her but now more aware of their surroundings, an embarrassed Susan tried to stop him. "Legolas!" she began, then seeing Thranduil she felt a little relieved. "Your father approaches." She whispered. "He saved my life you know."

The elf straightened up and looked behind him, with one arm still around Susan's waist. Trying to will back the blush on her cheeks, Susan looked up to see the face of the one who rescued her. She was relieved to see him smiling as he approached them.

"Father, I have chosen my bride." Legolas said. _That was straight to the point_ Susan thought as the blood came rushing back to her face.

"I'm happy for you my son." Thranduil replied. Then looking at Susan he added: "I've never met a braver and gentler child."

"Thank you." Was all she could reply with the excessive praise. Being regarded as a child no longer bothered her.

The elder Greenleaf then looked at his son and said: "There is much work to be done. After which, we are to convene at the court."

Suddenly remembering her fallen comrades and friends, Susan berated herself, for in Legolas' arms it was easy to forget the raging war. "I need to tend to the soldiers too." She told them.

"Then I'd leave you two now for I have matters to discuss with the wizard." Thranduil said.

Alone again, she told the elf her voice breaking: "I also need to….to do a count…of any soldiers from Lórien." Glad that he could provide her comfort this time, Legolas replied: "They died for a good cause, their deaths were not in vain. They have lived long lives and have served their the time of the elves is almost over; there is great hope in men. I see it in Aragorn, in Theóden and in Éomer."

"I know." Susan replied. She suddenly remembered how old Legolas was. Her old fear of the difference in their life expectancies threatening to overwhelm her but she beat it back. Smiling at him she said: "I'll see you later after we've done our duties." She tried pulling away but Legolas held on her. Looking up quizzically, the elf gave her a thorough kiss in response before letting her go.

"Pardon my queen for I can't seem to get enough of you." He said when he let go of her.

Slapping his arm playfully, she replied. "Go now." Then they parted.

As she went to check on the soldiers and tended to the wounded, accompanied by her shadow Pip, Susan was not plagued by despair. She was not bothered by her tiredness nor the bruises that marred her body. Instead she couldn't help but be grateful in how the battle turned out in the end, how more people and elves survived that she thought would when they were first faced by the great army of Sauron. She was not weighed down by logic but saw hope and possibilities instead. "Thank you Aslan." She whispered her heart at peace at last.


	12. The Dwarves

"How are you faring now?" Susan asked her friend Éowyn. She was surprised to find the Rohirrim woman among the injured. She truly admired her friend when she recounted how she was gravely injured when she stabbed the Witch-King in the face which was a day ago.

"Still weak but doing better." The blond replied. She remembered not being carried to the House of Healing. She did feel better but was still mostly tied to her bed. "How is Altaris?" she inquired.

"Her wound is healing very well." The Narnian replied. "I wish we had the same elf stamina and strength." She added with a sigh.

Seeing Pip attending Merry from afar, the blond commented: "I would have never thought that a hobbit would save my life."

"I know what you mean." Susan said. "And to think it was I that promised that I'd look after Pip, when in fact, it was he who sustained me and helped me survive the battle."

Éowyn nodded and said: "We owe them a lot." There were silent for a moment while their gazes settled on the hobbits. "And what of your elf friends?" she asked.

"Haldir and Rumil survived but we lost their brother Orophin and many others." Susan replied sadly. "I'm so sorry for your loss too my dear friend. I know you greatly loved your uncle."

"Yes." Éowyn said so softly that Susan barely heard it. "All the people I have loved, have left me. My parents, my cousin, now my uncle and Ar…" she paused unable to continue, and embarrassed for almost blurting out her secret love.

"Oh sweetie…" cooed Susan, her heart going out to her friend knowing that she meant to say Aragorn. She sat beside her friend and embraced her. "You have your brother, me and Altaris. I'll be here. Speaking of which…." She said as she saw their elf friend approach.

Seeing the look on Susan's eyes and Éowyn's downcast face, Altaris sat on the blond woman's other side and also placed her arms around her. "How are you feeling?" the elf asked.

"Totally wretched." Was the soft reply. "As if there's no dawn to wait for…."

"There is hope left my friend." The elf said. "We have survived the great battle of our time. Men and elves fought as one."

"I feel so alone." Was the defeated reply. Then she looked up and said: "You have Haldir while my dear Susan here seems to have accepted Legolas." Then looking at Susan she probed, proving to Susan that she was observant as well: "Have you?"

Not wanting to shout her happiness to the world especially to her morose Rohirrim friend, Susan was careful of her reply: "Yes. I promised him my hand when this war ends. This made me realize Éowyn that anything is possible and that you'd find happiness too with a man who is brave and strong enough to deserve your love."

"You might not have found him yet, but you will eventually." Altaris said comforting her friend. "He could be anywhere now. He might even be here."

"I'm truly grateful for your words and gestures of comfort my dearest." The blond woman began. "However I am too disheartened to heed them…not yet anyway." She paused tears spilling on her cheeks. "Pardon loves but I wish to be alone for…for awhile. My body faints."

Understanding their friend, Susan gave Éowyn another hug before saying: "We'll come and visit you later on your afternoon meal alright?" The blond could only nod in reply. She then closed her eyes and lied down. The elf and Narnian briefly looked at each other and silently left their friend to rest. Altaris and Susan went their usual rounds checking the soldiers and making sure that the wounded and ill were properly tended. They were grateful to Aragorn, who shared his expertise in _athelas _and in healing to them the day before.

"I feel so sorry for her." Susan said once they were done with their duties and outside the House of healing. "Like I shouldn't be too happy while our friend is so depressed."

"You deserve your happiness little one." The elf replied. "Éowyn is stronger than she looks. Her determination and courage would help her through these tough times. So allow yourself to smile and laugh even now."

Susan was silent for a moment while she remembered the last day of battle; how scared she was when first saw the green ghost army destroying Sauron's army, finding herself betrothed with Legolas a moment later, Thranduil's blessing and how blissfully happy she has been with her new fiancé with the few precious moments they were together….talking, planning and kissing. Susan smiled as she remembered their passionate kiss, with arms tightly laced around each other, earlier today in a deserted hall. They separated only when Gimli found them and cleared his throat loudly.

Seeing the small smile on her human friend, Altaris asked: "I can see that you're no longer fraught by fears."

"No. Not fears but sadness." Susan replied. "I would miss my family no doubt about that. But I'm so in love with my elf prince that I can't imagine leaving him. Not now when we've been given a chance." Then with brightness in her eyes she added: "I don't know why but I feel as if I'd see my family someday anyway."

------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------

The great men of war were convened in Gondor's throne room discussing the next course of action. Legolas' gaze was on the white wizard as he said: "He's suffered a defeat, yes, but... behind the walls of Mordor, our enemy is regrouping." He stated what everyone else in the room was fearing.

"Let him stay there. Let him rot! Why should we care?" Gimli said nonchalantly.

"Because 10,000 Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom." Gandalf replied. With a shake of his head he added: "I've sent him to his death."

"No. There is still hope for Frodo." Began Aragorn. "He needs time... and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"How?" asked the dwarf interested.

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate." Answered the Gondor king.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms." Said Éomer. "We have lost many men and elves in the last battle."

"Not for ourselves. But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves." Answered Aragorn.

"A diversion." Legolas said talking for the first time. Then calling on his friend: "Gimli, would not the dwarves come even when the hour is late?"

The growled in response as if disappointed with his kin. "My father has pledged his help. I know not what became of them."

"The longer we wait, the stronger Sauron and his power over Frodo becomes." Thranduil said. "Though I trust you master elf, it would seem unwise to base our course of action on the dwarves unlikely arrival."

Gimli growled once again in response. Legolas looked as his father and said: "Dwarves are very honorable and do not take their promises lightly. But aid they pledged, I believe aid will come." Legolas wanted to appease his friend very much aware of the hatred of his father Glóin for his father Thranduil.

Aware of the age old disagreement between the elves and dwarves, Gandalf interrupted: "I also not doubt the honor of dwarves however we have to march to the black gates by the morrow or else it might be too late." Then he added: "With or without the dwarves."

The dwarf gruffly agreed. "So be it then. Certainty of death and a small chance of success." he contemplated not the least bit afraid.

"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait." Gandalf said looking at Aragorn.

"No, I think he will." The human replied simply.

------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------

"Absolutely not!" Susan said pushing the elf away then she placed her arms on her hips. Though quite tiny to him, the Narnian looked as formidable as any fell beast he encountered.

"The chances of survival are little my love." Legolas replied. "And we'd be fighting in an open field with nary a fortress to run into." He added as he tried to take her once more in his arms but Susan stubbornly stepped back. They were out in the courtyard, with the elf informing her of the plans formed in the courtroom.

"Let me get this straight," Susan began. "This army of men, elves and dwarves will march towards Sauron's gates for the great battle of Middle Earth and you want me to stay here?!?" she ended in disbelief.

"Please my darling," replied the begging elf. "You know that you're my love and life. The battle would be fiercer than the previous fights. You barely survived a day ago. I…I wouldn't know what I'd do if anything happens to you."

"Barely survived?!" said the human annoyed. "I hardly think that a few bruises and a wound would account as "barely survived" right? I'm coming."

"Would you ever heed anything I say?" said Legolas exasperated.

"Would you ever stop treating me like a porcelain doll?" she countered. "Or a delicate flower?" she corrected herself when she saw the puzzled look on the elf's face.

_Well she is delicate_ Legolas thought. _Even on the tips of her toes, he has to bend just to kiss her lips eventually lifting her for a satisfying lip lock, plus her skin swells and bruises easily. _

"My sweet." He began trying a different tactic. "This would not be the first time we've had this talk. I know you are highly skilled to have survived two great battles. However, Gimli himself said that death is quite certain where we'd go." Susan shivered at that. "I would cheat death and even crawl wounded back to you, knowing that you're safe and waiting for me here." The elf was delighted when Susan did not resist as she pulled him in his arms though her arms were stilled crossed in front of her. Sensing that his betrothed has acquiesced, he pressed his lips on the top of Susan's head and said: "We'd be together my love for I'd defy death just to come back to you. So please….please stay here safe."

Legolas thought that she finally yielded when she rested her cheek on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Susan was quiet for a moment as she listened to the elf's heartbeat. Not looking up she said: "When Lucy and I were tasked to find Aslan while Peter was fighting Miraz, I kept thinking…" she paused for a moment then continued: "What if Peter was slain when I returned?"

"Susan, I—" Legolas began.

"No please let me continue." Susan pleaded placing her right hand over her fiancé's chest. "I knew Lucy would be safe somehow. She had the greatest faith among all of us. But Peter's fate then wasn't so secure. It was hard riding away and not knowing. Though I hate wars, I was glad when I was able to return to the How for that battle and help somehow…."

"So you see love," she said looking up and cupping the elf's cheek. "I couldn't bear being left not knowing if you'd return or not, if you're hurt or even worse…." She paused unable to say the words. "If chances of survival are slim, then I'd rather go with you, fight and even die beside you. So you'd either tie me up or knock me unconscious for there's no way that you'd go where I wouldn't." Smiling she added: "I might even save your life."

Looking at her, Legolas could not help but admire her beauty and courage. He felt a surge of love so strong he momentarily stopped breathing. "You love me that much that you'd go my sweet?" It was a rhetorical question.

"Just as much as you love me that you'd do anything to keep me safe." She replied her eyes gazing up at him affectionately.

With an exaggerated sigh and looking up the sky Legolas uttered: "May Eru have mercy on me for I have fallen for a beautiful yet stubborn girl!" His tone though indicated that he has accepted Susan's decision albeit it was not to his liking.

"Glad you know me so well." she answered sweetly.

"Well you are not to leave my side in the battlefield." The elf said. "And if I ask you to flee, you are to do so." Susan could tell from his tone that it was not a request. "Whatever you say love." she answered.

"Kiss me then." The elf commanded. "Before I change my mind." To which Susan willingly obliged.

------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------

Enjoying an evening stroll together with Susan's hand firmly clutched in Legolas' bigger one, she could not help but wonder what tomorrow's events would unfold. Both were quiet, lost in their thoughts as they relish the peaceful night knowing that they go to war in the morning.

Suddenly an unfamiliar horn pierced through the stillness of the night. They both halted and looked at each other, puzzlement in Susan's face while elation on Legolas. "Can it be?" the elf said. "Have the dwarves arrived?"

The dwarves have arrived. Though not as imposing as the elves, what they lacked in size they made up for their numbers and meanness. It took a great amount of time to muster such an army which was the reason why the dwarves came though late but just in time for the great battle ahead. Their coming was not completely filled welcome though for the animosity between dwarves and elves diminished little over the years.

"YOU!" gruffly said Glóin, Gimli's father upon seeing Thranduil. "Not here to imprison me again are you eh?"

"Father…" Gimli began as if foreseeing the scuffle ahead.

"I just might seeing as your temper has not improved since we last met." Taunted the older Greenleaf.

"Father please." Legolas said firmly however the two old and powerful patriarchs heeded not their sons. They continued glaring at each other, their stances not backing down. Dwarves and elves on both sides advanced and stood behind their leaders.

"I have found a great friend in the dwarf Gimli." Began Legolas calmly. "The Fellowship brought us together and made me realize that there are more to dwarves than the eye can tell."

"Father, I know you came not to fight with elves," added Gimli. "But with orcs and other vile creatures Sauron has mustered." He placed his hand on his father's shoulder as a restraint.

Susan watched as if hypnotized as the drama unfolded before her. It reminded her of long ago when minotaurs and centaurs were on opposing sides but united under a common foe. The difference however is the immortality of both dwarves and elves. They were there when their disputes and disagreements began and they don't most likely forget.

It was Gandalf and Aragorn who averted the fight. "We could not afford to fight amongst ourselves." Gandalf said. "Sauron's forces alone could render us helpless."

"If we do not unite." Added Aragorn. "We are defeated before we reach the Black Gates."

"Save your anger and unleash it on the orcs." Gandalf said. "And we just might live to the end of this war." Thranduil looked at Gandalf though his stern expression did not change. "I came for the alliance of men and elves. We do not wish for the world of men to fall. That hasn't changed."

"The world of men AND of dwarves master elf." Glóin said. "We were there when the fellowship was formed. And we agreed then. The dwarves will fight for Middle Earth."

"Then we are united in our cause. With the fate of Middle Earth hanging on the balance, this is not the time for disunity." Legolas said looking at his father. Thranduil with a hardened expression approached the dwarf Lord and said: "Then the elves will fight side by side with the dwarves if you so wish it." He extended his arm as if to seal the deal.

Glóin, hard pressed by all the men, dwarves and elves present, grabbed the elf's hand albeit slowly for the pact. "We fight." He said gruffly.

Susan, breathed heavily not realizing she was holding her breath. Legolas looked at her smiling in reassurance. Looking very pleased Gandalf said: "The swords of men, the bows of the elves and the axes of the dwarves."

"Sauron wouldn't know what hit him." Aragorn said full of hope. "Tomorrow we march!"


	13. The Final Battle

**I'm sorry for the long wait but I'm working on the next chapter as I'm posting this. Thanks for all of the reviews. Again I do not own any works of Tolkien or Lewis.**

Susan was subdued as the whole army of men, elves and dwarves marched towards Mordor. Legolas and Gimli on one horse rode beside her as they have agreed upon, while Altaris was on her other side. She, along with Haldir and Rumil, has recovered enough to engage once more in battle. The men and elves were silent however the dwarves were too excited and untroubled by the fight ahead. Only their gruff voices filled the otherwise silent army.

Upon reaching the impressive Black Gates, Susan could only guess the immense number of foul creatures it held. She looked at Aragorn and Gandalf to see what their next move would be. She gave the uneasy Pip, who sat in front of Gandalf, a reassuring smile.

Aragorn looked at his friends and said: "Come. Let the negotiations be underway." Legolas turned to Susan and said: "Wait here love." Susan nodded in reply. So two men, two hobbits, two dwarves, two elves and a wizard rode towards the Gate.

Aragorn shouted, his voice clear: "Let the lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!" Silence reigned for a few seconds then there was a screeching sound of metal as the giant gates opened. Legolas tensed, ready to shoot however only a single rider came out, a vile creature it was.

Once it reached them, it opened its large mouth full of long and yellow teeth and said: "My master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome. Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?" Black bile gushed forth its mouth as he spoke. The company could not help but be disgusted by the foulest creature they have beheld. Legolas was amused when he saw disgust clearly written on Aragorn's face.

Gandalf replied: "We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed. Tell your master this: the armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return." His tone broke no argument. The presence of the elves and dwarves has bolstered his assurance much.

The Mouth of Sauron shifted his attention to the wizard. "Ahh, old grey beard. I have a token I was bidden to show thee." It then pulled out a beige cloth and threw it at them. Gandalf caught it and Legolas saw through a closer inspection, that it was Frodo's mithril vest.

Pip whisphered, too shocked: "Frodo..."

"Silence." Gandalf ordered.

"No!" shouted Merry angry and frightened. Thranduil remained silent, gazing at the vest.

"Silence!" the wizard shouted more forcefully. Glóin tightened his hold on his axe, prepared to strike.

They heard a chuckle and were surprised to see it came from the creature. "The halfling was dear to thee, I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did, Gandalf, he did." He said. His words were spoken to provoke, anger and to challenge. Aragorn approached it with a hardened expression.

"And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a king that a broken Elvish blade..." The mouth of Sauron said insultingly but was unable to finish when Aragorn cut off its head in one stroke of his sword.

"I guess that concludes negotiations." Said Gimli.

"If you hadn't stroked him down," added Glóin. "I would have."

"I do not believe it! I will not!" said Aragorn. He sounded desperate and anguished, unable to accept the possibility of Frodo's death.

This time, the Black Gates opened wide, the company could hear the hissing and grunts coming from the soldiers of Sauron. They hastened back to the army which stayed still many meters away.

"What happened?" asked Susan to Legolas. She could not make anything out of what transpired between them and the creature of Mordor. All she saw was Aragorn cutting its head off. She thought quickly of Frodo, knowing that the creature was a bearer of ill news.

"We fight." The elf simply replied. As the great army of the evil one marched from the Black Gates. Susan and some others got off their horses. She readied one arrow as she asked for Aslan's protection for even with the presence of the dwarves and elves, Sauron's army easily outnumbered them.

Aragorn rode in front of them and shouted: "Hold your ground, hold your ground! Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my elven brothers and dwarves! Today is great day that will go down in history when men, elves and dwarves stood as one! When we unite to see the end of doom and despair Sauron has sown to destroy this good Earth! Hope is with us! Victory is near my brothers! Fight! Fight for everything you hold dear! Let's us take back everything this evil tyrant has stolen from us! I bid you to stand and fight!" His words encouraged the already battle ready troops. Susan felt more optimistic than in the last two battles she was in, her trust in Aslan greater than before.

Their enemies got closer and enclosed their army so as to prevent escape. It was either death or victory. Aragorn climbed down his horse and firmly grasped his sword.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an Elf." She heard Gimli say. She turned and saw Legolas glance at his best friend.

"What about side by side with a friend?" the elf replied with a smile.

Gimli looked at Legolas and with all seriousness answered: "Aye. I could do that."

"I couldn't hope for a better death." Legolas added. "Fighting for what is right, surrounded with the ones I love" he said looking first at his father then at Susan.

Susan too looked around, and saw Haldir and Altaris staring at each other, Merry and Pip giving nervous smiles and Thranduil and Glóin standing side by side assessing with detachment Sauron's army. Aragorn too seemed bolstered by the courage and hope of the diverse army. He looked at his friends of all races then whispered: "For Frodo." Then he charged unafraid to the waiting black army.

Susan turned to her fiancé grabbed his head down and gave him a hearty kiss then said: "For luck." She then whipped an arrow from her quiver and quickly shot an orc fifty meters away.

Legolas, inspired, shot two down with just one pull of his bow. Then they all ran towards Sauron's army, following their fearless leader Aragorn. And so the great fight of Middle Earth began.

------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------

Legolas felt that it has been hours since the fight began. He quickly glanced at his betrothed making sure that Susan was safe for it was hard for her to engage in close combat, being more adept at killing from afar. He would check on her every few minutes often shooting at an orc behind her. Gimli on the other hand hasn't stopped swinging his axe, cut down orcs were pooled at his feet evidence of his skill.

"Take that you mangy cur!" Dori, a dwarf shouted. The dwarves proved to be invaluable assets in the war despite their mean disposition. Their curses and grunts filled the battleground. The elves were their exact opposites, who fought almost soundlessly making them deadly warriors.

"You alright Pip?" Susan asked while parrying an orc. Though the hobbit stood directly behind her beside Merry, she was fairly shouting due to the clanging of weapons and shouts.

"Never better!" shouted Pip, stabbing at encroaching beasts. His size made him almost impossible to see in the flurry of arms and charging bodies.

"Just like old times!" added Merry trying to inject humor.

Susan chuckled at that. _Trust the hobbits to bring cheer in such a gloomy battle_ she thought. She felt secure knowing that her back is covered and Legolas was just a few steps away.

"Susan duck!" Merry shouted when a cave troll swung his enormous hammer at them. Susan obeyed quickly and shot at arrow to the lumbering beast. Though she hit its chest, it was unfazed. Seconds later, her elf launched himself at the troll climbing its back and bringing his large knife down its head, instantly killing it.

He jumped down and reached Susan. "Are you alright?" he asked. Susan had no time to reply for an orc was swiftly approaching them with his sword held high ready to spear Legolas through. She quickly shot it down and told her fiancé: "See. I did save your life." They just shared a brief smile then they were quickly pulled back in the battle.

A shrill cry of the _Nazgû_l suddenly rang out, the men as if by instinct, covered their ears. These beasts swooped down and grabbed men, elves and dwarves alike from the ground before plunging them down to their deaths.

Gandalf seeing this, conjured as if from air a moon moth. He seemed not troubled by the appearance of the ringwraiths.

"The Eagles are coming!" shouted Pip enthusiastically. Susan looked up and saw huge eagles aiming for the _Nazgû_l. Their twenty foot frame held enough strength to attack the bigger black beasts. The army felt glad for at least they did not have to contend with enemies in the air.

------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------

Thranduil and Haldir, who in the last fight were shouting orders, were silent that time around. No commands or orders were given, as all creatures just fought for their lives. Eradicate or be eradicated seemed to be in the minds of all the warriors.

Glóin and two other dwarves were preoccupied trying to bring an enormous heavily armored cave troll down. They have injured it yet they were unable to fatally wound it, only managing to enrage it. With one swipe, the beast threw one dwarf meters away and crushed the other with a foot, and then it bore down on the dwarf leader intent on killing the source of its pain.

Glóin growled and sidestepped it but it was able to hit him on the side and he sprawled on the ground as the troll lifted its hammer for the crushing blow. Thranduil hit an arrow to its chest, successfully distracting it while the dwarf got back to his feet. Together they slew the beast.

The dwarf grunted in acknowledgement to the elf, very reluctant to extend his thanks. The elf just nodded in response, but smiled when his back was turned, very pleased that the dwarf owed him now his life.

Not far from them, Haldir, Rumil and Altaris too were engaged with another troll. Susan seeing them, ran to them in order to help, shooting as she went. It took awhile before the beast fell for they had to contend also with a few orcs. She felt bruised, for contact was inevitable in the claustrophobic fight she was in. She felt a body shoved behind her back. She fell and struggled to get back in fear of being trampled on. All four of them helped each other to survive the fight, even Rumil once slew a beast that held Susan by her throat. Altaris was helping her in killing an orc when she dimly heard Legolas panicked voice calling her name.

"I'm here!" she shouted unable to see Legolas in the mass of bodies. However, her shout was lost in the grunts, shouts and screams in the air.

"Susan!!" Legolas shouted. He paled moments before when he turned and found her gone. "Susan!" he called out again and again.

Susan could only guess her elf's location from where his voice was coming from, but she was unable to get back to her previous position. She has never been involved in such a close combat before. And she had to be especially careful of her footing since there were already plenty of dead warriors on the ground. She gave another shout of: "I'm here!" hoping that the elf would hear her.

Legolas did hear her though it sounded faint thanks to elven sense of hearing. He immediately strode to the direction of Susan's voice, cutting down orcs as he went.

Upon reaching her, he stroke down orcs as he said: "Susan, what did I say about your fighting beside me? And not leaving my side?!?" His back was turned from her as he fought with an orc.

Susan would have normally rebelled at his tone but decided that his curt tone was due to extreme worry and stress so instead she replied loudly: "I'm alright Legolas. I had to help Altaris."

"You will never leave my sight again!" Legolas shouted angrily. "Understood?!" His tone broke no argument.

Susan rolled her eyes which Legolas fortunately did not see. "Fine! Just so you know, I can keep up with the rest of the army!" Both did not stop in their exchange while they continued to fight.

They continued to bicker like an old couple when gruffly a dwarf they did not know interjected; "Restrain yourselves and leave your spousal squabble once the fight's over!" Then he muttered which only the elf could hear: "It was wise to leave my wife at home indeed." The elf smiled while the human frowned. The dwarf's comment nevertheless silenced them both.

Susan knew not until when they can hold out in the battle. There were casualties on both sides though she could see that their army was faring well even in the onslaught of the black army_. Aslan strengthen my arm and help me see this through_ she thought. She was again tired and bruised but thankfully not yet wounded.

Suddenly there was a great and terrible roar coming from the mountains of Mordor. Then a momentary hush as the clanging of metal and shouts ceased, looking up the armies on both sides looked up and saw the Great Eye twitch and move like a living thing. It moved as if in great pain then it exploded. It only meant one thing.

Shouts from the great army of men, elves and dwarves rang in the air. Frightened of the defeat of Sauron, his army scurried in haste but the dwarves did not let some escape for they slew any passing orc. Susan distinctly heard Merry shouting Frodo's name over and over again in jubilation.

"Yes!" Susan can't help but say. She looked around and caught Legolas' eyes, and then she smiled with tears flowing from her eyes.

"It is done." The elf simply said. He stared at her, communicating without words that the war was no longer a hindrance to their union. They were knocked out of their private world with a massive explosion that shook the ground they were standing on. Legolas saw the volcanoes exploding, spewing forth and emitting rocks of lava and molten stone.

"Oh no Frodo." Susan whispered. It seemed that hell broke loose and was pouring out to destroy the whole fortress of Mordor. It was clear however that escape from the fires would be impossible.

The human girl quickly approached the sobbing Pip and with tears from her own eyes, she knelt and took the hobbit in her arms as the whole city of Mordor collapsed before them. The earth opened up and swallowed the black fortress and its minions curiously sparing the army from Gondor.

She quietly comforted Pip while gazing at the ruins. She realized that though Frodo and Sam may be gone, their sacrifice would not have been in vain. The peace that was now within reach, they owed to two unassuming hobbits.

"Come my sweet." She heard Legolas say. She looked up and gazed at her elf. "We must regroup there yonder for the ground is still unstable here." The elf addressed both hobbits as well. She stood up but swayed and clutched at the elf's chest due to the sudden movement and tiredness. Without hesitation, Legolas picked her up and carried her bridal style towards the regrouping army. Merry and Pip closely followed behind quietly their thoughts on Frodo and Sam.

"I can walk you know." Susan said haughtily, but she automatically placed her arms around the elf, as if by instinct her body sought Legolas' warmth. She discovered earlier in their relationship that they have to touch when they're together for seeing the elf was not enough. She knew too that the elf felt the same way.

"No arguments Susan!" the elf said angrily. "You are bruised and shaken. And very much fortunate that you are not wounded. You would not have been hurt if you were beside me in the fight." He added a little bitterly as he remembered his heart stopping in finding Susan gone. But seeing both hurt and pride in Susan's face, his eyes softened and quietly added: "I'm sorry love. This is not a time for anger for the war is won."

Susan sighed and agreed though she still remained quiet. When the army was within sight, she was embarrassed to be seen being carried. "Aren't you tired yet?" she inquired. "I think I can walk the rest of the way."

"You weigh like a sack of simbelmynë." The elf responded. Seeing Susan's puzzled look, he added: "It's a flower in abundance back in Edoras. So I can carry you even back to Minas Tirith if need be."

Legolas put her down once they reached Altaris and the other elves. Her friend was already ready for her, checking her body for injuries when her feet touched the ground. Legolas turned to leave in search of Aragorn but Susan held on to his sleeve and asked looking for assurance: "Are Frodo and Sam truly gone?"

"I know not." Was the elf's sad reply. "However Gandalf has summoned the eagles and would fly the skies in search for our dear hobbits in the mountains. There might be hope yet."


	14. A New Day Dawns

Frodo and Sam have miraculously survived the destruction of Mordor and Sauron, having been found by Gandalf and the Eagles. Susan was privy to the reunion the fellowship had when Frodo recovered, their joy apparent and Frodo's surprise in seeing Gandalf alive. She was also there when Aragorn was crowned king of Gondor the following day and was reunited with his love Arwen not soon after in the courtyard of the great White city. A great number of men, elves and dwarves gave due honor to the hobbits for being instrumental in the fall of Sauron by bowing to them. Susan smiled a little as she recalled the hobbits elated yet embarrassed expressions.

Smoothing her creaseless rose colored gown, Susan watched Éowyn dressed in green, as she combed her blonde hair. She noticed that the Rohirrim woman had an unmistakable smile on her face as she was lost in her daydreams. She, Altaris and Éowyn shared a room in the castle, grooming themselves before they appear at Aragorn's and Arwen's wedding.

"So Faramir…" Susan attempted to ask. The blonde human looked at her and blushed a little. Susan at first didn't know the reason to her friend's change in countenance when they got back from Mordor, after being depressed after the battle in Minas Tirith. It was after Faramir inquired of Éowyn from her did she realize that a bond formed between the two injured warriors at the House of Healing.

"I never thought I'd meet a soul as tormented and lonely as mine." The blonde woman began.

"Have you found peace my friend?" Altaris asked from the other side of the room. She wore a blue gown as a custom to the elves.

"Aye." Was the reply. Then she grinned, a genuine and truly exalted grin that made her very beautiful. It was the first time Susan saw such happiness in her. "I'm grateful to Eru that he gave both of you as my friends. You see I don't have female friends in which to share my thoughts and feelings with."

"Then please do share." Said Susan excitedly as the three gathered and sat on one bed and commenced on their womanly talk.

"I sense his hurt." The blonde began. "But through this, he remained strong. He gave me hope when I lay downcast in my sickbed." Susan was glad that they found each other. Both were rejected by the ones they love and suffered immense loses during the war. "He helped my heart recover as my wounds healed."

Taking her hands in hers, Susan asked: "I'm so happy for you my friend. Happy endings are possible." She said almost to herself.

"I was right." began Altaris. Both humans looked at their friend inquiringly. "I told you the one for you could be anywhere, even here. And I was exactly and completely right. Faramir was in the House of Healing that time." They all shared a laughed at that.

"So would there a wedding so soon after Arwen's?" Susan enquired with one eyebrow raised.

Éowyn just smiled and simply said: "I would dearly love so. But not before yours and Altaris." And the tables turned as the two then focused on Susan.

"Both of you would be there of course." She said excitedly. "Legolas wants us to get married in his home in Mirkwood. But I want it to be at Lothlórien where we met."

The three then proceeded to exchange wedding and ceremony plans, not quite different to the women Susan's world. Susan thought that maybe Aragorn and Arwen's wedding, which would happen in a while bolstered their talks of how beautiful their weddings would be. She sat enthralled as the elf and human explained how wedding ceremonies were done in Middle Earth.

A soft knock on the door interrupted their chat. Éowyn went to open it and smiled when she saw Faramir's face.

"May I escort you downstairs my lady?" he asked. He was flanked by two of his other men. He looked a little embarrassed when he saw the elf and Narnian as they stood up.

"Let me extend my offer to all three of you." The Gondorian soldier began. "The White city has been graciously blessed with the presence of such beautiful maidens." He added.

"Thank you Farramir." Éowyn replied with light in her eyes.

------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------

Legolas quietly regarded his human friend as he was donned in splendid wedding attire by his groomsmen which befit the king of Gondor.

"Would my appearance rival those of my elven friends perhaps?" Aragorn asked the elf. It was asked lightly yet Legolas can surmise how important his answer would be. Though the human has lived for more than 80 years and has fought many wars, the elf thought that he looked more uneased at that moment and his coronation than all the times they faced orcs.

Legolas looked at Aragorn's black and royal blue trimmed with silver ensemble and smiled. "Handsome enough to make Arwen's heart to flutter." He jested. He himself was dressed in pale blue and silver and had a gold band on his head as a custom for elves of royal birth.

"You two clean up well I suppose." Said a gruff voice. Both turned and looked at their dwarf friend who though dressed in formal black and brown, hardly looked different apart that his head was bare.

"As do you master dwarf." Aragorn replied.

They soon departed the chamber for the white courtyard where Aragorn and Arwen's were to be held. Both Gimli and his father and Legolas and his father were part of the march. Aragorn included the heavily favored hobbits as well.

"The ceremony is about to start." Gimli told his friend when he saw Legolas was searching for his betrothed. Gimli already took his place and was bothered that the elf was preoccupied.

"Not in a while." He answered confidently as he strode towards the humans gathered in the side. The elf's eyes widened, not unlike when he first saw Susan, as he saw her in a red colored gown. All the other ladies present seemed to pale in comparison to Susan he thought as the Narnian queen gave him a happy grin.

Closing in on her, the elf whispered huskily on her ear: "You're becoming more beautiful day by day. When will you be mine love?"

Feeling her heart beat faster she answered: "I am already yours. As long as you'll have me."

Taking her hand and squeezing gently he replied: "Forever."

The wedding ceremony started too soon for Legolas as he was forced to leave Susan's side by a very stern look from his best friend before the procession began.

The hobbits came first who all looked uncomfortable in their formal wear. Sam particularly looked self conscious as he fidgeted with the collar of his shirt. Then came the dwarves with Gimli and Glóin up front. Then the elves who looked majestic as usual in their pristine white and blue robes and gold bands in their heads. They were noticeable indeed for they had banners, same color as their apparels. Susan gave Legolas a smile as he passed. It wasn't long before the wedding ceremony took place, officiated no less than Elrond himself, Arwen's father. The bride and groom exchanged rings and Elrond pronounced them man and wife in the sight of Erú Illuvatar and introduced them as king and queen of Gondor.

------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------

During the feast, Susan was very much content as she saw Éowyn and Faramir dancing who appeared lost in their own world. Altaris and Haldir on the other hand seemed to float on the dance floor as do all the elves as they danced to the exotic Gondorian music. Susan covered her mouth as she stifled a giggle when she saw Gimli trip clumsily while dancing with a very amused Arwen. Susan did not know the elf Gondor queen, yet she sensed that her beauty was not only a façade but within as well which Aragorn have fallen in love with.

"May I have this dance my queen?" Legolas asked his hand extended.

"You need not have asked." She replied placing her hand in the elf's. "Though I'm not familiar with the customary dances in this world."

"Trust me." the elf said. "I won't let you fall." And so they danced with the elf leading her through the unfamiliar steps. And though they have a great difference in height, their bodies seemed to float and meld well with each other.

"Your worry is misplaced." Legolas whispered bending his head. "You move like the autumn leaves blown by the wind. Effortless and graceful."

Susan basked in her love's compliment and had to stop herself from making a very girlish immature giggle. She settled in giving him one of her beautiful smiles. The elf bent his head and tightened his hold on her. Susan knew that he would kiss her.

"Legolas!" she said a little embarrassed. "Not here in the middle of the dance floor. Your father is looking in our direction."

"Are you telling me I could not kiss my betrothed?" he asked with mock indignation.

"Not in full view of everyone." She replied. "When we're married you can kiss me all you want until you're sick of it. You've had enough kisses anyway I think."

"Never enough." He answered huskily.

"Behave." Susan said. "Pip is looking at you funny." Their dance was barely over when Pip approached the couple and asked: "May I have the next dance Susan?"

"Why certainly my dearest hobbit." She replied leaving the elf who gave a little bow to the hobbit as he handed him Susan's hand. Dancing with the hobbit wasn't as awkward as the Narnian thought it would be for Pip reached past her waist.

"I'd like to dance with you on your wedding day too Susan." The hobbit said seriously.

"Of course you may Pip." She replied. "You can even have the last dance." Merry cut in their dance, then Frodo and Sam, then Faramir who talked about no one but Éowyn. Éomer then danced with her with a mischievous look on his face as he regarded Legolas's frown as they danced. It was only when Susan was in Haldir's arms when her fiancé interrupted them.

"I think you've danced with others long enough." The elf said jealousy plainly written on his face as he whisked Susan away.

"You're not still jealous of Haldir are you?" she asked a little irritated. She realized that Legolas was leading her to a more secluded area of the court.

The elf's frown softened and he answered: "I envy him for knowing you before I did. But he is a great warrior and friend and has protected you in my absence. You are right. I do him great disservice for thinking ill of him."

"No need for jealousy for Altaris loves her elf Haldir." She replied softly. "And I love mine."

Pulling her closer behind a pillar, the elf finally was able to kiss his queen and Susan reveled in it. Lifting his head up he said: "And I love you whole heartedly but you know that." He then removed a chain from his neck, something that Susan saw him wear for the first time. He unfastened it and removed a ring which hanged from it.

"My sweet Susan," He began. "According to elf tradition we must exchange rings and be trothed for at least a year for us to marry." Noticing the frown on the Narnian queen he added: "However our coming together in the midst of war and the circumstances that you came to our world changes the norm."

Not removing his arms around her he continued: "I bore not my family ring for it never occurred to me or my father that I would meet you in the course of this war. I cannot wait that long for us to marry. I, however would like to keep at least one tradition."

Legolas took both of Susan'a hands while still holding the ring and asked: "Would you wear this ring as a sign of our betrothal until we are married my love?"

"Of course." Susan replied solemnly and softly. The elf then placed the silver band on the queen's ring finger. Susan gazed at it for a minute then grabbed the elf's head down and kissed him deeply.

------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------

Susan felt extremely blessed as she walked in the woods, relishing a few moments alone as she gathered her thoughts and remembered what has happened since she stepped on Middle Earth. They arrived at Lothlórien the day before and couldn't help but hug Galadriel when she saw her again. The blond elf queen gathered her in her arms and welcomed her back saying to her ear: "Though questions still linger on your mind, I see that you have found peace at last."

She remembered asking the queen if she could be married in her kingdom in the woods where she first saw Legolas. Galadriel denied her nothing and accepted their entourage consisting of men, hobbits and elves.

She found herself tracing the steps she took when she first saw Galadriel's mirror. It brought her a lot of memories, and she felt her heart burdened as she remembered her family. Once more she thought what her life would be without her family and how she would fare as a queen to the elves of Mirkwood once married.

"I expected you Susan." Said a calm and soothing voice.

Looking up she saw Galadriel standing on the basin and giving her a reassuring smile. The Narnian hesitated a little then the elf queen once more spoke: "Take a walk with me."

Puzzled and hiding her frown, Susan followed the Galadriel as she walked farther into the woods. A comfortable silence ensued as Susan fell in step beside the queen.

"I know you wish to look once more in the mirror Susan." The Lórien queen began. "However you have already seen all that you needed to see."

"That's what I'm afraid of for there are still lingering questions in my mind." She replied disappointed. "Though I found my purpose in helping in the war and marrying Legolas tomorrow…"

"You feel there's another reason why you were sent here." Galadriel finished for her.

"Yes." She answered relieved that the elven queen understood her. "And my family….how will I see them again. If I do see them again."

"All would be revealed and would unfold before my child in due time." Galadriel said with reassurance.

"I know." she replied. "Somehow I believe that now."

The silence was immediately broken by an unmistakable lion's roar. Susan stiffened. "That roar." She said. "It can't be…" as she hurtled towards the sound, deeper into the forest. She heeded not Galadriel calling her name, hopeful, daring to believe that she would see the great Lion once more.

"Aslan!!" she shouted with jubilation upon seeing the gentle Lion. She did not even consider that she was gazing at a stray beast or that she saw a different lion for she trusted her instinct as she threw herself on Aslan, copious tears of joy falling from her eyes. She did not even think for a second that she should be angry or indignant at Aslan for placing her in Middle Earth and appearing just now after so many months.

"Hello dear child." The deep soothing voice of Aslan made her feel safe and at home. Susan has always felt that Aslan's presence certainly drives away fear and doubt.

"My Lord." Said a voice from behind. Susan looked and saw Galadriel kneeling towards Aslan.

"You know Aslan?" she asked surprised looking at the elf queen.

"Arise queen of Lothlórien." The great Lion said.

"I have never thought that I would see the great creator Erú Illuvatar in my lifetime." Said Galadriel, awe apparent in her voice, as she slowly stood up.

"Erú Illuvatar?" Susan asked puzzled.

"According to ancient scrolls, Erú could take all kinds of forms but more so than of a great Lion." The elf queen replied. She was envious of the closeness Susan apparently had with the great creator.

"Why is your name different here?" the Narnian asked.

"I come in many names and titles from different worlds and cultures." Said the deep voice of Aslan. "And you know me as Aslan, my real name." Then turning to Galadriel he said: "Thank you child for taking Susan in and helping her way through this world."

"You are most welcome my Lord." Replied the elf queen. "I would leave you now for I believe Susan has questions in her mind that you alone my Lord can answer." With an assent from Aslan, Galdriel quietly left.

Quietly walking in the serene forest, Aslan began: "So what is the foremost question in your mind my child?"

Susan knew that nothing escaped Aslan and he only asked the question to be polite. "Why did you send me here? Why not back to Narnia? And why just me?" she blurted out in rapid succession. Queries seemed to race in her mind. Now that they would be answered, it seemed that the questions would overflow her.

"You have learned all you needed to in Narnia." The great Lion began. "But you have still much to learn about faith and trust and of listening to your heart more and not just logic." Aslan smiled a little at the last part. "You have a great mind but logic impeded you from loving and trusting and most importantly from believing. But you have learned all of those here in Middle Earth."

Susan realized that they momentarily stopped walking. With tears in her eyes, she said: "Yes. I've learned those and more. But why just me? I miss my brothers and Lucy much."

"You needed to go on this journey alone little one." Aslan replied. "Peter is a great leader, not without mistakes though but ready to pick up the pieces and move forward. Edmund is just and with a good heart and would forever remember the sacrifices made. Lucy is brave and faithful and learned to trust without fail even at a young age. They have unswerving loyalty to me and Narnia and have placed their trust on me. However, I have foreseen that the lessons you've learned here are crucial to what your decisions would be in the future."

Then the great Lion asked: "You were hurt when I said you no longer need to return to Narnia, weren't you Susan?" She could only nod unable to speak for tears she was holding back. "Your mind warred with your heart about me. But I love all of you for you're all equal to my eyes. And now you have found your own faith on things that your logical mind cannot perceive."

"Yes I see it all now." Susan could only reply. "Your hand I sensed was with the whole time. Even though I thought I would lose my life, I didn't. It was you who kept the ground from swallowing us in Mordor wasn't it?" Aslan nodded to affirm it was so. "And I've been surrounded by beings who loved me greatly and who I cherish. Thank you Aslan."

"I placed you in Lórien for I know these elves would make you feel at home and would somehow ease the pain of missing your siblings." The great Lion explained.

"And Legolas?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Both of you fell in love on your own." Aslan said with a smile.

"And now that I've learned everything I need to learn here, would I need to leave Middle Earth too?" she asked her heart clenching.

"No little one." Aslan answered. "I could not break the elf's heart so you would stay here for as long as you live. However, you are from Earth and you would still have a purpose there and you would return in the appointed time. But it's in the distant future."

Hugging the great Lion, she said sobbing: "Thank you my dearest Aslan for everything! Oh how my happiness would be complete if Peter, Edmund and Lucy were here to be with me when I wed."

She heard Aslan say softly: "Ask and it will be given."


	15. The Greanleaf and Pevensie Nuptials

Her breath hitched, unable to believe, Susan straightened and looked up and saw her three confused looking siblings about fifteen meters away from where she stood. Edmund, she saw, was holding up a broom and was looking around with a baffled look on his face.

"What the….?" Began Peter looking at the forest then seeing his sister garbed in an icy blue gown that matched her eyes. "Susan?" he began. The three of them were about just two feet apart.

Susan began running towards her siblings too overjoyed to speak. Then she threw her arms around Peter first and simply said after a few seconds: "I can't believe you're all here!" Then she grabbed Lucy and Edmund in a bear hug after letting go of Peter.

"I just went to the broom closet….Eustace broke….vase…" Began Edmund whose voice was muffled in Susan's thick hair. "We're back in Narnia…"

Before Susan could reply, Lucy shouted: "Aslan!" and then ran towards the Lion for a great hug. "You've brought Peter and Susan back to Narnia and so soon!"

"No little one." Aslan told Lucy, as Susan, Edmund and Peter approached them. "You are not in Narnia."

"But if not Narnia, where?" asked Peter even more baffled than before.

"And why are you dressed like that?" Edmund asked his older sister. "Shouldn't you be in America with mom and dad?"

"And I was before I came here." Susan answered. "I've been here for quite a while…"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked looking from Susan then Aslan.

"Have you been crying Su?" Peter asked noticing her slightly puffy eyes. "What's going on?" he asked worry apparent in his voice. Susan looked at her big brother and immediately appreciated his concern and felt like she wanted to apologize for resenting his overbearing and overprotective attitude towards her. She felt like crying again when she noticed their clothing and how strange they looked in the old Lothlórien forest. She was just too happy to see them again.

"Where do I start?" Susan said smiling and looking at the Lion. "It's a very long story."

"Well I've made this forest very large so all of you take a walk with me while your sister tells her tale here in Middle Earth." Aslan told the Pevensies.

"What Earth again?" Edmund asked.

"It's in the Middle?" Lucy began.

Susan chuckled as they began to walk again with Aslan by their side. "Well I was asleep in my bed one morning and then I woke up here…." Susan said as she began her fascinating tale.

------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------

"You're getting married?!?!" Lucy almost shouted. Susan has just about ended her story. Edmund, she thought, seemed speechless for a change and she could not even describe the look on Peter's face.

"But…but…you're leaving us?" the youngest sibling asked too shocked to speak straight.

"No I'm not. Aslan said I still have a purpose on Earth and I'd still see all of you. But for now, my place is with Legolas." Susan replied, her eyes willing them to understand.

"Your sister has found a home and life here outside of Narnia and Earth." Aslan said. "She has learned valuable lessons here about faith and belief that you all three have learned and would not forget in Narnia."

"Trust me." Susan said hope in her eyes. "Or at least trust Aslan." Lucy sniffed so Susan gathered her little sister in her arms. Though Lucy became a full grown woman in Narnia she would always be regarded as the baby in the family. Susan said: "We'll see each other again. Believe that. You can't get rid of me that easily." Lucy gave a tearful smile at that.

"What will we tell our parents?" Edmund began. "How will your timeline here run parallel to that of Earth." He continued his brow creased.

"And I thought I was logical." His older sister said smiling.

"The passage of time will flow naturally in all worlds." Aslan said. "You will not be missed on Earth." He reassured them. Edmund and the others did not press for the meaning of His words but simply trusted the Lion. After all, they spent fifteen years in Narnia as kings and queens and returned to England like naught happened.

"So…" Peter began. He was the first to see the change in his sister. How she seemed to rely less on her mind and more on her heart. He was quite surprised at how happy Susan has become, more like the Susan he knew in the first few years when they reigned in Narnia. "…this elf. I don't trust him." He ended seriously.

"Of course you wouldn't" Susan replied good naturedly unable to stop rolling her eyes. "But don't worry. He's brave and strong and kingly just like you."

"Let me be the judge of his character." The High King replied somewhat a little pompously. But Susan was not even slightly irritated.

"You'd meet all of them." Susan said excitedly. "The whole fellowship, Éowyn, Altaris, Haldir….almost everyone I've told you."

"Well I hope we all get dressed first." The littlest Pevensie said eyeing the beautiful gown her older sister was wearing. "If the elves are as regal as you say, then I'd rather meet them garbed other than my school uniform."

It was then that Peter noticed what Edmund still had in his hand. "Why are you still holding on to that broom Ed?" Everybody laughed at Edmund as he finally dropped the offending object. "Well I was about to sweep the mess Eustace made. Imagine my surprise when I came out of the broom closet into this world." Edmund explained.

"I definitely prefer the wardrobe." Lucy said still chuckling.

"Speaking of wardrobe," Susan said eyeing her siblings. "I believe we'd find something all of you can wear here. And I think Queen Galadriel wouldn't mind a few more guests." She suddenly remembered the queen's awe in seeing Aslan and her familiarity with the Great Lion.

"I'd be leaving you for now." Aslan said as they neared the clearing towards the dwelling place of the king and queen of Lórien.

"You're not staying?!" Lucy asked aghast.

"Not for now little one." The Great Lion replied.

"But—but….my wedding…" Susan trailed off disappointed for she wanted him to be present on her wedding. Secretly, she wished that Aslan could officiate it.

Aslan smiled and said: "I will return for your wedding Susan."

"Thank you Aslan." The older queen replied. Then hesitating she added: "We'll see you then tomorrow."

And with a nod, the Creator of both worlds silently strode back towards the forest and vanished. All four Pevensies stared until he disappeared. It was Peter, taking command, who broke their reverie.

"Where will we stay Su?" he asked. "And I suggest that we don a more appropriate garb for this world for I'm anxious to meet this elf who managed to steal your heart. Very intriguing indeed how that happened."

Susan slapped her older brother's arm playfully and said: "You could say I did a lot more growing up here than I ever did in Narnia. You'll understand why I love him when you meet him."

"Getting married indeed!" Edmund interjected. "Seeing as you did not really fancy anyone back in Narnia."

"Well….Legolas is a whole world different." His sister replied. And Susan realized that what she said was true in more ways than one. "And a lot older…."

Lucy seeing the excitement on her sister's face said: "Yes it would be interesting to see if the elves are as beautiful as you describe them, or if the dwarves are as grumpy, and the hobbits as fun loving and if that wizard is as stern as you say."

"Come then." Susan said grabbing Lucy's hand. "Let's all get you dressed!"

------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------

It was during dinner time when all the Pevensies all emerged to enter the clearing beneath the huge trees which was converted into a large dining hall. Dinner was not yet served so the guests were chatting; some were standing while others were sitting down. There was a momentary hush as the great assembly of men, elves, dwarves and hobbits regarded the four. They all thought that the foreigners were of obvious royal descent with the way they carried themselves also, their resemblance to the beautiful marksman queen could not be denied.

Lucy blushed a little and whispered: "Why are they staring? It's so embarrassing…."

Edmund too looked a little uncomfortable as he scanned the unfamiliar faces. Only Peter was unaffected and seemed to expect the awe and respect as only a High King of Narnia would command.

Susan whispered back with amusement: "They are looking at how great my brothers and sister look."

Legolas stood up and approached them. Peter noticed that Susan's face automatically lit up as the tall elf made his way toward the Narnians.

"Who?...How?..." Legolas began his eyes scanning the Pevensies and noting the hard look on the eldest one's face.

"Love," Susan began. "These are Peter, Edmund and Lucy." Seeing the bewilderment in the elf's face, Susan quickly supplied a reply to his unspoken question: "Aslan brought them here."

"Welcome to Middle Earth." Legolas said. "I have heard great things about you and I'm pleased with your presence for surely it has brought Susan great happiness." He nodded a greeting to the High King of Narnia who's face was unreadable, then to Edmund and Lucy who unlike her brothers, appeared star struck.

"Does he have a younger brother?" Lucy whispered to her older sister. The elf smiled at that and pretended not to hear as he invited them to the high table.

"No." Susan answered. "He's a one and only. And I can't believe he's mine."

Aragorn and Gimli rose from their chairs and met the guests. "Peter, Edmund and Lucy…these are Aragorn, son of Arathorn, King of Gondor and Gimli, son of Glóin."

All five acknowledged each other with curt nods. Lucy's greeting alone differed since she smiled. The king of Gondor and the High King of Narnia regarded each other with narrowed gazes, perhaps each with their own pride and egos.

It was Aragorn who spoke first. "Welcome my friends. What a pleasure to meet the lady Susan's family indeed."

"A pleasant surprise one should say." Edmund replied. "Your world is just as beautiful as ours."

"Now that the war is over and Sauron gone, you just might be right." Gimli said wondering why such a lad could speak so maturely.

"Come my friends." Aragorn invited. "For we will dine and celebrate tonight." He gestured for Peter to sit next to him and his wife Arwen. Peter, who remained was silently observing everyone, accepted the offer with a nod. Edmund sat next to Gandalf while Lucy sat beside an uncomfortable Gimli. Legolas understood the look on his best friend's face knowing that the dwarf hated meeting new acquaintances. Susan gave him a demure smile as she sat beside him.

"You have a pretty sister Susan." Pip whispered next to her. "Though not as pretty as you." Susan just chuckled as she saw Merry shaking his head at the bluntness of his friend.

Celeborn formally opened the Ceremonial feast before the wedding as the assembly stood to their feet. "Welcome my friends of all races of beginnings. We have a lot to celebrate, from the end of the war to the beginning of hearts coming together. Let us all thank the mighty Éru tonight for all these blessings." He said. Raising his goblet he spoke once more: "To the peace that will reign on Middle Earth, to friends, to family…" Then looking at the betrothed: "To love."

Everyone answered with ayes then drank from their cups. All sat down as their food was served by very efficient and fast elves.

"Your world has gone through a lot of wars I gather." Peter asked Aragorn. "I have heard you are a great warrior."

"I'd rather be a great leader and give lives rather than take it." The king of Gondor replied solemnly. "I fought in the war to end it. Now there is a lot to look forward to." He ended while looking at his wife. As Peter and Aragorn conversed about the pressures of being king and the courage and heart it needs, the Narnian felt kinship to the battle weary Gondorian. Though Gimli, was hard to be coaxed in a conversation, Lucy soon was able to make dwarf retell his exploits with the ring. So both she and Edmund were able to hear first hand accounts on what happened with the Fellowship since they left Rivendell. It wasn't long when Frodo and Sam told them of their misadventures. Frodo and Sam found understanding in the boy king Edmund as he went through betrayal and the tests of trust too in his life.

After the feast, Peter approached Legolas and said: "I give you my blessing to your union though you don't need it. But should you hurt my sister, I'd make sure to come back cause you inexplicable pain."

"Peter!" Susan said aghast.

"I understand." Legolas replied calmly not even fazed. "Your sister is my heart. It would kill me to hurt her."

"Good." Peter said. "As long as we understand each other." A little later before she and Lucy retired to their rooms, Susan asked why her brother why he trusted Legolas then. Peter replied: "I've spoken to Aragorn. He's a great man. And he regards your elf greatly so Legolas has my trust."

------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------

"Lucy wake up!" Susan said nudging her younger sister. She grinned at her best friend Altaris and Éowyn who were still in their night clothes, adding: "It has always been a challenge rousing her."

"Hmmm…Huwa…." Lucy began groggily. "Is breakfast ready?" she asked not fully awake.

"Lucy get up!" she repeated. "I'm getting married today! Can you believe it?!" It was sufficient to wake her baby sister up for she sat bolt upright and asked bewildered: "That wasn't a dream?" Éowyn actually laughed.

Shaking her head, Susan said: "No it wasn't. Come on we have lots to do."

Pretty soon all four have taken baths and dressed in their splendid gowns especially made for the wedding. Lucy's had to be made in the last minute but nothing was quite impossible to the inhuman elves. All three crowded on Susan as she regarded herself in the mirror. Lucy was quietly combing her hair while Altaris was placing white flowers on the crown of her head.

"I hope I don't trip." Susan said almost to herself. "There will be a lot of people later and I hope I don't forget what I have to say."

"Just say the vows that are in your heart." Éowyn said reassuringly rubbing her cold hands. "I promise you won't forget a thing."

"Thanks." Susan said. "Okay. I'm ready." She stood up, very beautiful in her white gown which was of a different material than any she has worn before. It seemed to glow even when not struck by sunlight. Lucy took the bouquet of forest flowers and gave it to her sister. Though bouquets were not a practice in Middle Earth, Susan chose that tradition from her world.

The four went out and soon met up with Peter and Edmund. They all then went to the clearing, the place where Legolas and Susan first met. It was the place that Susan decided to marry her elf. Placing themselves before the procession began, Susan felt apprehensive as she scanned the place looking for Aslan. She was not disappointed as a collective gasp was heard from the great assembly. Everyone present fell to their knees.

"Arise all of you." Aslan began. "Great men and women of Middle Earth and Narnia." Then turning to Susan he said: "Do you wish me to officiate your wedding my child?"

With tears in her eyes, she replied: "Yes! Of course! Thank you Aslan." _So Aslan know the desires of my heart_ she thought. Celeborn and Galadriel bowed out ceremoniously in officiating the wedding and took their place in the procession. Aslan led the long march composed of humans, elves, dwarfs and hobbits all dressed in their finery. Legolas came to the front first placing himself before the Creator while he awaited his bride.

Lucy and Edmund came next followed by the great leaders Celeborn, Galadriel, Thranduil, Glóin and Aragorn and Gimli. Then came the hobbits followed by seven elven girls spreading flower petals on the ground for Susan and Peter to tread on.

Susan's eyes immediately sought Legolas' and they locked gazes as Susan came closer to where her betrothed was at. Peter's grasp was firm as he whispered to his sister. "I'm truly happy for you Su. I love you."

"I love you too Peter." She replied. "Thank you." As instructed, Peter placed Susan's hands into Legolas saying: "With my blessing, I hand you my sister."

"With my love and gratitude, I gladly accept." Legolas replied. He then looked at the beautiful face of his bride unable to believe that such happiness could exist in his heart.

"My children," Aslan began. "Today is a joyous occasion for we are witnessing the proclamation of love." And so the ceremony went with their exchange of vows and of rings. Susan's hand shook a little as she inserted the golden band on Legolas' finger. There was also a momentary lull broken by a chuckle as Legolas forgot a part of his vows at Aslan's steady gaze. Gimli quickly supplied him with the right words and soon enough the wedding ceremony was over.

"And in my name, Aslan, King of the Beasts, Creator of all Worlds and Emperor-Over-the-Sea, I now declare you husband and wife in the binding rite of matrimony." Aslan said. "You may now kiss your bride."

Legolas gladly did so in the presence of the great assembly, heartily bestowing his new wife a long and heartfelt kiss to the embarrassment and amusement of everyone present.

------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------

"I can't believe that I would get married this year." Susan mused while dancing in her husband's arms. She sometimes could not believe how blessed in finding herself bound to the love of her life.

"I understand." The elf replied. "I never knew you existed. But thank Éru I found you."

Susan rested her head on Legolas' chest sighing contentedly, listening to her husband's heartbeat. "Tired love?" the elf asked as he kissed the top of her head.

"No." she replied. "The night is late but I wish this day could last forever." She looked at Peter dancing with Arwen, then at Edmund with a blond elf she didn't recognize and at Lucy conversing with Merry and Sam. Tightening her hold and closing her eyes as if in pain she added: "I know that they have to leave soon."

"Trust Aslan love." Legolas said in his soothing voice quickly understanding. "You'll see them again."

And soon enough Aslan called her. Walking slowly with Legolas's hand in hers she approached the great Lion and her siblings. When the rest of the fellowship saw this, they too moved towards the Pevensies to say their goodbyes.

"The time has come for us to leave Susan." Aslan said. "I hope this day is what you've always dreamed about."

"Thank you Aslan." Replied the tearful Narnian as she gave him a hug. "You've given me that and so much more."

Then moving to her siblings, she gave them all a tight embrace and a promise to see them again. Lucy was crying just as hard as her. Even Peter sniffed a little. He turned to Legolas and said: "Take care of her." To which the elf gave his assent. Lucy hugged all the hobbits and would have hugged Gimli if he let her. Edmund placed his hand on the dwarf's shoulder as a custom of greeting and bade him farewell.

Aragorn then did the same to Peter, as the great kings regarded each other for the last time before saying goodbye. "You are a great king. And I believe world of men would prosper under your reign." Peter told Aragorn.

"Thank you my friend." Was the serious reply of the Gondorian. There was no doubt in their minds that would have been great friends even possibly brothers had Peter stayed.

"Bless you my child." Aslan said lastly. "I'm glad you have found peace and faith." Turning to the three he said: "Take a walk with me my children." And as they went deeper into the forest, their images became blurred then they finally disappeared.


	16. Epilogue Part I

Susan felt awful as she woke up. It has been a week since the day she first woke up feeling strange and oddly irritable. It has been a month since she last saw her siblings and she thought that it was only a little depression and homesickness but now she thought she might be seriously ill. She didn't want to get up and had the urge to just lie down in bed all day.

"Good morning my sweet." Her husband sweetly cooed to her as he pulled her to him and placed his arms around her.

_How I wish it were_ she thought. But she replied halfheartedly: "Good morning." She snuggled to him closely for recently she found out that her husband's scent appealed to her much. Legolas leaned in for a kiss when Susan suddenly felt nauseous. The elf was surprised when Susan hurriedly pushed him away and got out of bed, then she emptied the contents of her stomach in a nearby window. When she felt comfort only then did she hope that she did not retch on anyone for they were quite a distance from the ground, their abode resting on two huge trees. Such were the dwelling places of elves in Mirkwood not unlike those in Lothlórien.

"Are you alright love?" Legolas asked from behind her as he rubbed her back. The elf's tone was laced with worry and concern.

"I know not why I'm feeling so wretched." She replied. "Perhaps it was something I ate." She tried to recall what they had for dinner perhaps her stomach was still unused to Middle Earthen herbs and crops.

"Let me summon our Healer." Legolas said. "I know not of how humans from Narnia fare. It must have been the heat when you rode Aldor or the cold air last night….." The elf rambled alarmed that his wife was not faring well. He has always thought that Susan was too delicate and fragile.

"I'll be fine. Don't fret." Susan replied facing him. Noticing the worried look on her husband she said: "I'm sure this is nothing and would be gone by the morrow. I just need rest that's all."

"Just the same, we'd have Oristá look you over." The elf replied referring to the older female elf healer. The he quietly asked: "You're happy with me Susan, aren't you?"

Susan knew that Legolas was voicing his earlier fear that she would miss her family and life on Earth much or that she would be miserable in Middle Earth and would ask Aslan to bring her back home. "I'm very much happy love." She replied sincerely. "But I might not agree with elven food." She joked. "It must have been those _lembas_ Pip gave me."

"But _lembas _are our staple food." He mocked. "We'd be having those for our midday meal…."

Susan playfully slapped her husband and said laughing: "I'd rather not. Actually I have strange craving for something else…." She trailed off as she seriously thought of what she felt eating. "A mango." She said her face serious. "I would love to have a slightly unripened mango to be exact."

"What is that?" Legolas asked frowning slightly.

"It is a fruit I tasted once back home." She said recalling the time a rich friend of hers asked her to try the exotic fruit. "But I guess any sour fruit you can give me I'd take."

Alarmed, Legolas replied: "I'd rather take you now to our healer for your condition is baffling indeed."

------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------

"My child, what ails you is not unheard of and is common among women." The healer Oristá pronounced. The wizened elf took one look at her and asked her what she has been feeling lately and for how long. The couple sat opposite the healer, hands held together as they awaited the news.

"So she is indeed ill?!" Legolas asked quite distressed tightening his hold on Susan's hands.

"What is it Doc…I mean… Oristá? What is wrong with me?" the human asked her voice hushed.

"There is nothing wrong with you but you would feel ill for another couple of months at least." The female elf replied. She suddenly chuckled when she gazed at their confused looks and said: "I believe your wife is bearing your child my Lord." She continued. "Just as I delivered you into this world so shall I deliver your first child. I'm truly pleased."

Shocked, Legolas could only stare at the Healer and dumbly asked: "A baby?"

"Well that's what we have called them for thousands of years." Oristá replied smiling.

"So soon?" Susan asked once she found her voice. She has thought about bearing Legolas plenty of children for she loved kids. She has always hoped to have a son first but she never did realize that she would bore one in about nine months or so. Now that a child would come soon, she felt scared, happy and excited all at the same time.

"Well both of you are in the prime of your lives." The healer said. "You being a human child would bear your husband many sons and daughters I hope." The female healer anticipated the coming of the child of Legolas almost as much as the future parents for elves rarely have more than one child.

Blushing a little at what the elf implied, Susan regretted her question for she and her elf barely left each other's sides since they got married. "When will I have the baby?" she asked after glancing at her husband. After Legolas' initial shock, her husband to her seemed very proud and ecstatic.

"Elves carry their children for a year. But since you are human and though your husband is an elf, we could expect your child to make an appearance in eight months since you are a little less than a month pregnant." Was the reply. "Don't do anything too tiring in the first few months though."

"She will be taken cared of I promise." Legolas said gazing at his wife.

------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------

"How do Richard and Vivian sound to you?" Susan asked Legolas. They were sitting down under a huge tree in the forest. Both of Susan's legs were thrown across the elf's legs for she felt more comfortable with her legs elevated. She was leaning on Legolas' shoulder as she asked her question lost in her thoughts. They have discussed but never in length what they would name their first child in the past five months. Now, Susan's six month baby bump is very pronounced that Thranduil even joked they might be having a giant for a child. Truly, Susan felt very heavy and her movements have become limited as time passed. She hasn't ridden a horse in months now and couldn't pull the string of her bow much since her belly was in the way. Altaris too in her last visit remarked how big the baby could be. She and her new husband Haldir paid them a visit the previous week. The Lórien elves promised to return once the child is born.

"Richard and Vivian?" Legolas asked rolling the strange sounds on his tongue. "They sound too…foreign." He hesitated to find the right term though he wished to say "too strange". Though to him nothing could sound as sweet as the name Susan, he still thought that the names in her world were very unusual. With a twinkle in his eyes, he said: "_Athelas_ seems like a solid name."

"_Athelas_? Where have I heard of that name?" Susan asked puzzled. It sounded pretty to the ears and she felt she has heard of that name before. "What does it mean?"

"It's a plant that saved Frodo and countless others from poison." The elf said chuckling.

"I will not name any of my children after a shrub!!!" she said with emphasis punching the elf on his chest in jest.

After a few moments of silence, Susan asked as if seriously contemplating a serious idea: "What about Clark Gable?"

"What is a Clark Gable?" asked the elf puzzled.

"He is my favorite actor." The human replied. Noting the confusion on her husband's face she added: "He's the king of Hollywood on Earth. Very dashing and very handsome…."

"A handsome king?" Legolas asked with eyes narrowed. "No child of mine would be named Clark from now on."

He smiled when he realized that Susan was only baiting him.

"Well we might have a daughter. A very beautiful daughter who is an exact replica of you." Legolas said. "A little Susan running around….I'd love that. We could name her Galadriel or Lucielle, after your sister if you like."

"I wouldn't mind a little Legolas running around either with his tiny bow and arrows." Susan replied imagining with a smile how cute her son could be with Legolas as the father. "We could name him Oropher after your fallen grandfather."

"Or another Thranduil. As you well know, my father awaits joyously the coming of his first grandchild." The elf added. "He never thought I'd ever marry." Then as an afterthought he asked: "You wouldn't mind bearing me sons and daughters at such a young age?"

"How many do you want?" Susan asked laughing.

"As many as you could give me." He replied kissing her palm.

"Well apart from the rough three months, I'm liking this child bearing thing." She said. She recalled how she made Legolas suffer during her first trimester like waking him up in the middle of the night in search of a sour fruit or sweet drink since she can't have a mango or a chocolate drink. Legolas thanked Erú during those times that he was an elf and therefore tireless and he was able to give her all that she asked no matter what time of the day.

"So have we decided on what names to give?" she asked going back to their earlier discussion.

"Well we have Oropher, Thranduil, Hanamel, Nimroth, No Clark Gable if it's a boy. Galadriel, Arianna, Syruen or Lucielle if it's a girl." He replied.

"Well those are just among the countless names we have discussed. The more names there are, the better chances we could pick the best name don't you think?" the human said voicing her thoughts.

"Well we could just have twelve kids so we can use all of those names." Legolas said placing his wife on his lap. "We have our whole lives together."

"Best suggestion I've heard all day." Susan said before wrapping her arms around the elf and sharing a kiss.

------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------x------

Susan felt something was wrong as she felt pain in her abdomen. It was what made her wake up. She had felt uncomfortable in the past two weeks, her stomach sometimes clenching but the pain she felt now was stronger than ever. She was worried for though her tummy was large, she hasn't reached the ninth month yet.

"Love wake up." She said touching her husband's face when she felt the pain again.

Legolas was quickly awake and alert. "What's wrong my sweet?"

"My belly hurts…a lot." She said her breathing labored. "But I don't know why. I'm not due till next month."

"Let me summon Oristá." Legolas said getting up from bed and quickly dressing. "Everything would be okay." He added his voice reassuring though he couldn't completely masked the anxiousness from his face.

He was gone for only a moment as he asked one of his men to bring the Healer to their room. When he returned he saw that Susan has lit one of the lamps and was sitting on the bed and breathing heavily.

"My water broke." She said facing him. "I think our child is impatient to get out."

"What?!" Legolas said panicking a little. Legolas felt that he would faint for the first time in his almost 3000 years of living. Though he has faced countless battles and stared death in the face, the actual birth of his first child with just him around was making his knees weak.

Running towards their dresser, he searched for a dressing gown as Susan's was soaked. Taking a yellow colored gown, he went towards his wife to help her get dressed.

"I want a blue one for I'll have a baby boy." She said firmly pointing at her soaked blue night gown.

Dumbfounded that his wife would think of the color scheme at such as time as this he replied: "My sweet, the color doesn't matter. You'd have a boy if Aslan wills it whether your gown is blue or not."

"Either you give me a blue gown or I'd give birth to your heir on this wet one." She said her voice high pitched and irritable as the pain seemed not to cease.

Legolas did not try to argue but dove towards the dresser in search of a blue gown muttering in elvish that thankfully Susan did not understand. He has tossed a few gowns on the floor before he was able to locate a blue one. He quickly helped her dress and noticing that the bed was soaked; he picked her up and carried her to a spare bedroom.

To him, the Healer couldn't come quickly enough as they waited for the Healer to arrive. He took a basinful of water and wiped his wife's face as sweat beaded her face from the pain of the contractions.

Oristá and another elf, her assistant seemed to float towards the room as the Healer asked Legolas to plump more pillows behind his wife so she would be in a sitting position. She asked Susan to part her legs so she can examine her.

"Breathe through your mouth like I taught you Susan." The elf told her. "Your baby is ready to be born." She added looking first at Susan then at Legolas.

Legolas held Susan's hands firmly as she steeled herself from the pain and the strength required to push. Breathing like a dog, she adjusted her position on the bed awaiting the healer's instructions. She noticed for the first time Legolas' pale face as he watched Oristá prepare the linens, twine and blade, asking her assistant to fetch some warm water.

"I'll be fine." She said in between puffs of breath.

Legolas couldn't even summon a smile but kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you". Soon enough the healer asked her to push. Squeezing her husband's hand, Susan can't help but scream at every push and contraction. The pain was unbelievable. She felt that it was a hundred times more painful than the time she lost her maidenhead to the elf.

"The head is out my child." She said. "One more big push now."

Susan pushed with all of her might. She felt that after that she would be too drained to even lift a finger for she felt that she has given it all her strength. She grunted and shouted as her child pushed its way out of her and into the world. The healer quickly severed the cord and wrapped the child in linen.

"You have a baby boy." The Healer announced holding a small crying bundle.

"Wow. My baby." Susan exclaimed unable to say anything else, tears of joy running down her face unheeded. Legolas once more kissed her and held the baby first before Susan held her son in her arms. He too had tears in his eyes.

"He's so perfect." She said marveling at his tiny toes and fingers. "I love you baby even when you're too impatient to come out." She said laughing and crying at the same time as she softly brushed her son's blond hair. Suddenly she felt another contraction. She gasped startled and quickly handed her son to his father.

"What is it?" Oristá asked coming near her again.

"Uugggh." She scream unable to articulate for a minute. "I'm having pains again."

"It can't be…." The healer said almost to herself unworried as she looked at Susan's still slightly swollen belly.

"What's wrong Oristá?" Legolas asked alarmed. "What's happening to her?" He asked the assistant to carry the baby as he quickly neared his wife.

"I want to push again!" Susan shouted as she grabbed Legolas' hand as if intent on dislocating it. The Healer then assisted her as she delivered another baby. Soon enough the second son of Legolas was born.

"Twins!" the Healer exclaimed. "It's no wonder your belly was that big and you did not reach your full term." She explained as she cut the cord and wiped the baby.

Susan collapsed on the bed too exhausted to speak as Legolas sponged her face murmuring words of love and endearment. "You're the strongest and bravest woman I know." He whispered tears in his eyes. "I ardently love you and you just gave me two sons. I'll cherish all of you all my life." He sat beside her as the Healers handed them their sons. Leaning on her husband's shoulders, Susan gazed at her two sons unable to believe that these beautiful creations came from her. Her second son had dark locks so she said her voice still weak: "We wouldn't have any trouble telling them apart at least." She felt her husband's chest shake, amused at what she said.

"What should we name them my love?" Legolas asked holding to his blond son.

"This one is Hanamel." She replied pointing to the child she held. "You can name your first born love."

"Oropher, like my grandfather." Legolas replied awestruck at his sons.

"We better help Susan clean up before we leave." Taeros, Oristá's assistant whispered. They stood at a distance from the couple. However, the healer looked contentedly at the happy family before her, extremely pleased to deliver the two sons of Mirkwood. "Let us give them a moment for this is a joyous day." She said as she saw through the window that the dawn was almost over and that the sun peeked in the horizon. "A joyous day for the kingdom of Mirkwood my child."


	17. Epilogue Part II

"When will mother and father return again?" little Jaeron asked for the umpteenth time. He sniffed and wiped his nose with his chubby fingers as he asked her older sister Galadriel, named after the queen of Lothlórien. He was with her sister in the forest, watching her shoot some arrows.

Galadriel lain her bow and quiver on the ground and kneeled to look levelly at her five year old brother and said: "They'll be back soon love. And oh what tales they would bring from the white city. Soon you'll see Oropher and Hanamel bringing you great gifts of this I am sure." She was referring to her eighteen year old twin brothers who accompanied their parents in visiting King Aragorn and his family. Then to distract her little brother she asked: "Do you not anticipate such toys like uncle Gimli gave you last time?"

Jaeron looked at his raven haired sixteen year old sister who looked almost exactly like his mother except for her violet eyes and pointed ears and smiled: "Will I get a small sword this time?"

"I know not." was the reply. "But we will know in a few days." Galadriel then lifted her brother in her arms and couldn't help but say: "You're getting bigger and taller everyday but I still love carrying you." She said this muffled in the boys blond locks. "Now have you seen Lucielle?" she asked as they walked a small distance.

"I'm up here!" was a reply from above. Both quickly looked up and saw their sister on top of one the higher branches just outside of the tree house their father built.

"Lucielle! For the love of Erú! Get back inside the house before you fall!" her voice laced with panic. Her brothers would be relentless in their teasing should an incident occur with only her in charge. She could never understand her thirteen year old sister's fascination of great heights, preferring the level ground instead. Upon reaching the base of the tree, Galadriel and Jaeron used the wooden rungs to get in their tree house.

"You know as well as I do that won't fall!" Lucielle replied stubbornly. "I've never even come close to falling in my whole life and as nimble and light as grandfather." She pushed her strawberry blond hair aside as she helped lift Jaeron on to the wooden floor. He accidentally pulled her unkempt locks as he pulled himself up. "Ouch!" Lucielle shouted.

"Sorry." He said quickly letting go and looked around. The solid tree house has stood for almost thirteen years and all five siblings would play in the wooden abode until a few years back when the twins became too old and hunting replaced their favorite past time of playing. And such were their skill in hunting, being very adept with their bows and swords. But who would expect anything else from the twin sons of the great elf archer of Mirkwood and the Marksman Queen of Narnia.

Galadriel looked sadly around taking note of the little table with all their initials engraved in it, the proud handiwork of of the twins. She looked at the window and sadly smiled as she remembered how she and Lucielle argued with the boys for a day about putting curtains on it. They won the argument by a simple girl trick: Lucielle started screaming and shouting. She truly missed her older brothers for they never played with them for a few years now.

"Who's sword is this?" Jaeron asked holding a small wooden sword, as he swished it as if parrying an attack.

"Hanamel's." his younger sister replied simply. For the black haired twin preferred the sword over the bow like their uncle Aragorn.

"I want to come hunter with Or-pher and Han-mel." The blond boy said wistfully still stumbling over his brothers' names. "Grandpa never takes me with them." Thranduil never seemed to go anywhere without both of his eldest grandchildren for he doted on them openly. Not that he favored them, except that the twins shared the same interest as he.

"It's hunting Jaeron." Lucielle corrected him. "And I wish they'd take me too. I wonder why they never let me come?" she asked almost to herself.

"Well knowing that you are not the most unrestless of elves nor humans Luci." Galadriel patiently explained. "You'd scare the beasts away with your whining." She said teasingly.

"Hmmmmph!" Luci replied childishly. "I'm almost as fast as Oropher and almost as nimble as Hanamel. I'm sure I can even catch a fell beast if given the chance." She boasted.

Young Galadriel rolled her eyes, a mannerism she got from her mother and replied: "If you say so Luci. Maybe you can ask them again when they return."

"Yes I will." Lucielle answered. "I'm sure they'll take me next time once they see how much improved I am with the broad sword. And though I haven't beaten you yet in a shooting game, I'm faring much better don't you think?" Young Luci asked. She and her older sister Galadriel would often shoot some arrows in the open field and would compete who could shoot the smallest object. So far, Galadriel hasn't missed a single target since she was ten years old.

"Yes you have done well Luci." Her older sister replied with resignation.

"Can I come too?" Jaeron implored. "I promise just to watch." His begging blue eyes trained on his younger sister Lucielle.

"Certainly not!" Galadriel said. "Mommy won't let you go either." She added when Jaeron opened his mouth to protest.

"Anyone up there?" a soft voice floated from the ground to where they were at. There was no mistaking that voice.

"Aunt Altaris!" all three shouted as they headed straight to the window to gaze at the ground below. There they saw their mother's best friend and her only child, fourteen year old Orophin, named after his fallen uncle he never met.

"Greetings fair maidens." Orophin said doing a mock bow. "May I have the pleasure of joining you in your humble abode?"

"Of course you can come." Lucielle answered. Galadriel glanced at her sister's blushing face when she noted a subtle change in her tone. She smiled a little and guessed that her sister has had a crush on their blond friend for about a year now.

"You can come up too Aunt Altaris." the black haired sister shouted. "Little Jaeron is too anxious already." She added looking at her jumping young brother who everybody openly doted on for being the baby of the family.

Once both the elves from Lórien came up, Altaris immediately swept Jaeron off his feet and started to pepper his chubby face with kisses which made the little elf squeal in delight.

"Oh how big you have become Jaeron." Altaris said to the child. "I'm thinking you're eating aplenty now. Drinking your _danöin_ I hope?" she asked referring to the elvish drink for young ones. Jaeron nodded in response and hugged Altaris tightly. Though they are of no relation, the Greenleaf siblings called her their auntie just what their mother told them too.

"How long will you stay?" Lucielle asked Oropher a little shyly gazing up at the elf a little taller than her. _A longer than last time_ she silently hoped for she and Oropher enjoyed each other's company for her friend was a lot more active than her sister just like her.

"Mother, Father and I will leave when the new moon rises in four days." Young Oropher answered. "We'd have a feast by then in honor of our queen and king. They would depart for the Undying Lands soon." He added. Little did he know that his response greatly saddened the younger sister.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Haldir took in the beautiful sight of the elvish party walking towards the main hall in Mirkwood where he was at. He first gazed at his ethereal wife carrying the baby Greenleaf happily in her arms. He silently mused if his wife desired to bear more children seeing how she loved being with surrounded with them. He then looked proudly at his son, who greatly resembled his brother he lost at the White city. Oropher stood almost as tall as her mother and carried himself well. _Yes_ Haldir thought _another child would be good_. Then his gaze fell on the Greenleaf siblings, first the older sister Galadriel named after his queen, who greatly reminded him of the time he first saw Susan. It was he, who found her unconscious in the forest and carried her back to Lothórien almost a score ago. _Has it been twenty years?_ He thought somewhat surprised. He never once considered that the strange frail woman would one day save his life and was instrumental in the great war of the Ring. Yet the child Susan accomplished all that. He looked then at the younger sister Lucielle whose pointed ears were peeking out of her somewhat disheveled hair. She appeared very different from her always pristine looking older sister. And though the neighboring kingdoms and all males whether elf, human, dwarf or orc always favored Galadriel as the great beauty, Haldir thought that Lucielle would also be a stunning elf when she gets older. Her strawberry blond locks, just like her aunt Lucy Pevensie, set her apart from any elves he knew. Little Lucielle, he noticed was not afraid to get soiled and would without fear do whatever his son would. She and his son have often been scolded for their somewhat reckless behavior. He has heard that Susan's sister Lucy was called The Valiant. It would seem Lucielle might have inherited more than her aunt's coloring. Lastly, he looked at the child Jaeron whose blond hair seemed to be smudged with dirt holding on to his wife contentedly. Only time would tell what skills the child would reveal for already he plays with tiny bows and arrows with blunt tips.

Haldir smiled at his wife when their gazes locked when they were but a few feet away. "Uncle Haldir!" little Jaeron shouted. "Have you brought any play things for me?" he unashamedly asked like a small child he was.

"Jaeron!" Galadriel scolded a little shocked and embarrassed. "Uncle and Auntie are always welcome here and they don't need to bring us presents."

"That's alright Gale." Altaris said using the nickname she and Susan came up with. "Haldir brought a special small shield that only brave little elves can bear." She said ruffling the boy's hair.

The little elf squirmed on Altaris' arms wishing to be put down and said: "Really? Can I see it please?" He was on the ground the next second and running towards Haldir.

Haldir laughingly took him in his arms and started to walk away from the group. "Let us see it together. I have it in my chambers." He looked at the excited face of Jaeron and added: "But you need to promise only to play with it after dinner." Jaeron's countenance fell a little and with a whiny voiced replied after sighing: "I promise Uncle Haldir."

Looking at the departing figures of his father, Oropher looked at Lucielle and said: "Do you want to see the claw of a great eagle?"

"You killed a great eagle?" Galadriel asked loudly.

"He wouldn't." the blond sister said though sounding doubtful. "You wouldn't, would you?" she asked looking at Oropher. All of them have heard of the story of how the great eagles helped in the last battle, how they fought the Nazgûl. To hurt such magnificent creatures were unheard of.

"Of course I wouldn't." he replied a matter of factly noting the tense look dissipating from the sisters. "He was already dead when we chanced upon him coming here." then with his eyebrows raised he asked again with a smile: "Well? Do you fair maidens wish to see it? Or would it spoil your vision?"

"I'd like to see it!" Lucielle readily answered.

Curious and with nothing else to do the older sister replied: "Let us then view with haste the claw of that sorry creature who unfortunately had to be in your path." Then to herself she said: _is it too much to be one with the earth without an elf hacking at ones body parts?_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Are we there yet?" Hanamel asked not for the first time to his father Legolas who rode before him. He, his twin brother, grandfather and parents with an assorted assembly of elves were on their journey back to Mirkwood from their visit to Minas Tirith.

"We are but an hour away from home son." Legolas replied. "Do you not see the old trees of Mirkwood from here?"

"Aye father." Orophin replied for his twin. "Yonder is the oak tree where I used to shoot my arrows." He could not keep the joy from his face as he missed home much especially his younger sisters and little brother. "I wonder how Jaeron would fare upon seeing the wooden horse and wolf Uncle Aragorn had made for him…"

"Keep it in his bed I suppose." Replied the mother of the twins. "He slept with the toy bear you once gave him Orophin." Susan felt tired in the long ride and though Legolas would often schedule a respite for her to get rest, she would usually bear the pain on her rear and tiredness for she couldn't wait to see her other children again. Legolas knew it was hard for her, being the only human amidst tireless elves and half elves, but he learned never to insist for he knew his wife's stubbornness well.

"Are we there yet?" this time the question came from Susan.

"Do you wish me to carry you from this distance my love?" Legolas said softly but not softly enough for the twins to hear. "You know I can for you are not a great burden at all." Even bearing five children and having almost twenty years passing, Susan remained as fit and trim as she first came to Middle Earth.

The twins snorted both embarrassed and disgusted by their parents' open devotion to one another. Their father especially never hid the fact how he loved their fragile mother and not even the passage of years diminished it.

"No need honey." His wife of about nineteen years replied. "You know I can manage. And I don't weigh like a sack of _simbelmynė_." She added recalling the time her husband carried her after the last battle in Mordor.

"Race you to the inner court Hanamel!" Orophin challenged his brother as they neared their dwelling place. The black haired twin readily accepted. Both twins eager to see their siblings and both felt uncomfortable when their parents started to use endearments.

"Not till I get there first!" Thranduil said as he ordered his horse to speed up leaving the twins to trail behind him.

Susan smiled as she watched her sons galloped away. Their being sweet didn't bother them years ago, but then again they weren't bothered with her smothering them with kisses either. But those were the days when her kisses and lullabies could heal and bring comfort than any balm or liniment the elf world could offer. She sighed as she missed the times they would readily run to her whenever hurt. They seemed to need her less and less as they grow older.

"You are far away love." Legolas interrupted her thoughts as he rode more closely to her.

"Just thinking how big my babies are now." Susan said a little sadly. "You know me and my thoughts. Only little Jaeron seems to be overjoyed with my hugs and kisses of late. "

"Orophin and Hanamel may spend more time in the mountains nowadays and could be focused too much that they remember not to return for dinner." Legolas began. "But I've seen that in their greatest need for love and understanding, they always seek you. They would always look for your comfort even when they can bring an Oliphant down." Legolas said with insight.

"Thank you my Legolas." Susan said comforted as she grinned at her husband, showing the lines on her eyes. "You definitely are the pillar of strength in this family." She added as an afterthought.

"If I am its strength, you are the heart of this household my sweet Susan…forever." Legolas answered knowing in his heart that Susan would remain so even when her life would fade in the future. Shaking his head to clear it from gloomy thoughts, the elf said as they neared their home and heard squeals from above: "It would seem that Jaeron already received his new toy."

Then after an indignant scream, Susan said: "And Hanamel is teasing Lucielle again." Smiling, she continued: "There's no place like home."

Legolas and Susan were in for a pleasant surprise as they climbed the great stairway towards the main hall and found Haldir's family amongst their children.

"Mama!" the youngest said running towards Susan. She scooped Jaeron in her arms and proceeded to smother him with kisses not unlike what Altaris did.

"I hope you would stay long to experience the Mirkwood hospitality." Legolas said as he greeted Haldir in an elven manner. "Gimli appreciated it much but a month ago. A pity you and your family were unable to come then at Galadriel's sixteenth birthday."

"Aye we regret being unable to come." Haldir began. "And alas we leave on the morrow for a feast would be held in Lórien before our king and queen leave for Valar."

"We will have a joyous dinner then tonight." Legolas proclaimed. "To hail our friends of old."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"A certain older elf from Rivendell asked of you Gale." Orophin told his younger sister gauging her reaction. The whole household Greenleaf and their guests sat on the great dinner table in the main hall sharing tasty food made the finest elf cooks of Mirkwood.

"I know not of one elf in Rivendell who has any business in Minas Tirith." His violet eyed sister answered haughtily. "Who are you referring to?"

"I remember not his name for all the elves and humans who inquired of you." Orophin replied. "He is of a distant kin of Lord Elrond. Did you encourage his attention?" his brother asked with narrowing eyes.

"Certainly not!" Galadriel replied outraged slapping her brother who sat on her right. "How dare you suggest such a thing! You know how much I abhor my hand being kissed!" she ranted not stopping in battering her older brother's arm.

"Ouch! That actually hurt!" Orophin said trying to edge away. "Peace sister! You know how I love to jest."

"Well I'm not the one who's heart is untouched my dear brother." Galadriel said landing a good blow before stopping.

"What do you mean?" the blond elf asked.

"Have you not noticed how Luci seems to care for her appearance when we have a certain guest around?" Galadriel said knowingly. "Look across you oh slow brother of mine." She said exasperated at the look of confusion on her brother's face.

And Orophin did look and saw how Lucielle seemed to act not quite her usual unreserved self and how she would blush when being addressed by the young Oropher.

"Hanamel would be so pleased to be handed such a rare jewel of this knowledge sister." Orophin said with amusement.

"Oh please tell not Hanamel. Should he tease her more, her complaints and whines would reach the Shire I tell you." Gale answered not so sure now if it was wise to disclose what she knew as she saw the blond elf lean to his right to tell his twin the information.

Legolas sat quietly contemplating as he gazed at his snickering twin sons, an aghast looking Galadriel, a blushing Lucielle and little Jaeron concentrating on his food, then at his wife Susan whom he absolutely adored. Susan, to him has changed not in his eyes though she would often notice a white hair or two or another wrinkle. She was ageless to him. His heart contracted as he realized that only Susan was bound by time in the table before him. That Susan would leave him in a good number of years or so he hoped. They have discussed her dying but once since they got married with Susan telling him not to worry and that death would not separate them. She said that she trusted Aslan and believed that they would see each other again though she would soon fade from Middle Earth.

"You are far away my love." Susan said jerking him back to the present.

Legolas looked at his wife and said not being completely honest: "Just thinking how blessed I am because of you and the family you gave me. Also the friendships that were forged during the war endure because of you. Truly Erú smiles upon us."

Susan directed her gaze at her children and could not help being proud in seeing their beauty and strength. They were their treasure. "Happy my love?" she asked looking at her husband.

Words would seem inadequate to express how he felt so Legolas took Susan's hand and kissed it lingeringly and said: "Always and forever my Susan dearest."

**This is the second to the last chapter of this story. I'm really sorry this took so long.**


	18. Epilogue Part III

"I have been dreaming of Aslan of late." Susan said quietly to her husband of more than fifty years. They were taking a walk in the forest, enjoying a stroll with hands linked together. She has been keeping that knowledge for quite sometime, having a difficult time in acknowledging their parting soon.

Legolas' heart clenched and he felt out of breath suddenly as he gazed at his wife. Susan has aged very well over the years. Though her hair has all turned white, she looked twenty years younger. Her gait and bearing were unchanged. She even joked that they look better now together since they share now the same light coloring. However her strength has diminished much in the last ten years and Legolas knew that his wife life was slipping away. He felt powerless and knew this day was coming. And he dreaded it with all of his being.

Gripping Susan's hand more firmly, he asked: "How soon?" they stopped walking for awhile and just looked at each other.

With tears in her eyes, Susan looked up at her husband's stricken face and knew that his pain mirrored her own. He remained as handsome as the day she first saw him. She reached out and wiped his tears and said: "It will be alright my love. I trust Aslan and we will not be apart for a long time. I have been blessed with a long and fruitful life and have seen our children grow." Taking both of Legolas' hands, she kissed them, her lips grazing his knuckles and said: "I am blessed for the time we had together. You know of my undying love for you my Legolas."

Unable to express his emotions Legolas spoke in his own tongue and rambled on in elvish, "_Amin mela lle. Le no an-uir nîn? Man lû vin achenitham?..._"

"I love you too and I'm yours forever." Susan replied understanding her husband. "_Nín _Legolas…I'm still here and I wouldn't leave you unless Aslan says it's time." Legolas bent his head and fastened his mouth on hers. They shared a kiss and an embrace with heavy hearts knowing that their parting would be soon.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Come hither my sisters," Oropher said. "_Naneth_ calls us." He could not disguise the worry and sadness in his voice and neither can his twin. Hanamel looked at him and asked: "Is it time?"

"I know not but we are expected in mother's room." He replied gravely.

Galadriel looked at her brothers somber faces and realized what was happening. She willed her tears not to fall yet. She and her siblings and all of Mirkwood feared the day when their mother would soon fade. She alone in the midst of elves aged as the years passed. Her mortality was an ever present reminder that she would be gone soon.

"Is _nana _alright?" Jaeron asked. He was thrity eight yet looked like fifteen as were the case of elves aging so slowly. He looked at his sister Lucielle worriedly. No one dared reply so Lucielle took her younger brothers hand as comfort as they quietly walked towards their mother's room.

Once there, they all gazed at their mother's resting form. Susan sat on her bed with her eyes closed as if in prayer. Her silvery white hair catching the rays of the sun casting shadows on her face. Hanamel noted the lines and creases on her mother's face and suddenly realized how old his mother was. He then regretted spending too much time seeking adventures with Oropher and his grandfather rather than spend time with his mortal mother. _I have a lifetime for quests and voyages but mother has such a short life_ he thought. Galadriel felt as if she would choke from holding back her tears. She loved and adored her mother dearly, just as the twins were mostly with their grandfather and father, she rarely left her mother's side.

She opened and her eyes and beckoned her children to come nearer. Susan sat up as Oropher and Hanamel, being the oldest among the siblings helped her by adjusting some pillows on her back. Galadriel and Lucielle almost felt collapsing as they both took their place near their mother and sat on the floor, their heads rested on Susan's lap. Already, there were tears on Lucielle's eyes as she anticipated what their mother would say. Jaeron took a chair and sat down directly in front of Susan, while the twins opted to stand on either side.

"My loves…." Susan said quietly. Her heart was slowly breaking due to their impending separation but she steeled herself knowing that her children looked at her for strength and comfort. "The light in my life is slowly diminishing. I fear that Aslan would call me soon."

"Oh mama!" cried Lucielle unable to hold her tears back, as she sobbed uncontrollably on Susan's lap. All present had tears in their eyes. "Hush my sweetie…" Susan said stroking softly Lucielle's hair as the younger elf leaned her forehead on her mother's lap. "I'm blessed for Aslan gave me me such wonderful children. Though fifty years would be short compared to your lives, but it's quite long where I came from. It has been fruitful and I can't help but be grateful for all these years. I've seen you all grow up to such beautiful children….I couldn't ask for more."

"_Naneth_ …will we ever see you again?" Galadriel asked with anguish. She held on to her mother's hand tightly as if trying to send some of her life energy to her mother's aging body.

"After all I've seen in my life, I believe everything is possible Gale." Susan replied without any doubt. "Remember all the stories I've told you and of Aslan. Though you haven't seen Him, He exists. And I trust Him."

Susan continued to give them comforting words but her voice broke when she said: "You'll always be in my heart my babies…wherever I go…forever." She paused for awhile then continued in a much stronger voice: "Give me a hug now and I wish all of you to step out for a moment except for Oropher." The siblings complied, all giving their mother a long hug, the longest anyone has ever given.

Susan took her time in talking to her children one by one. To Oropher, she asked him to be strong and wise and to always listen to counsel. To Hanamel, she told him to work as one with his brother and to always value family. To Galadriel, she handed her bow and quiver, telling her that it belonged to a daughter of Eve, and she being the eldest daughter were to guard it. To Lucielle, she asked her to not resent her older sister for she loved all of them equally, and to use both and her heart and her head when making decisions. And to Jaeron, she told him that he has the biggest heart of them all and Susan asked her youngest to always hold on to hope as he always had.

When Susan was left alone, she felt quite rested and at peace knowing that whenever Aslan would return her to earth, she was somewhat ready.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Mrs. Pevensie couldn't help but worry over her oldest daughter. It seemed like she went to bed a normal and quiet teenager but woke up into a very mature and sad one. She hardly recognized her as Susan seemed to keep things more to herself and never going out even with the friends she met at America. When asked what was wrong she would get the standard reply: "Nothing mother. I'm alright. Just missing Peter, Edmund and Lucy much."

However, coming back to England proved not to be the solution to Susan's quietness and melancholy. Her brothers and sister seemed to understand her plight and bring her more comfort than Mrs. Pevensie could she supposed for she would hear Susan's quiet sobs at night less often.

As the years passed, Mr. And Mrs. Pevensie could not help but sometimes be alarmed at their daughter's somewhat strange behavior. True, she was the most mature and reliable nineteen year old around. But they couldn't understand why Susan could not find any interest from friends or any other recreation most girls her age were into. She refused to go out and though many men sought her out and would court her, Susan would always find fault in them. Mrs. Pevensie asked what she thought of the twenty five year old professor who would often call on her. And Susan replied with: "He's too young and boyish." It perplexed Mrs. Pevensie much for Dean sounded accomplished and grown up to her. It seemed Susan was not interested in guys or dating in general for she spent most of her time reading or volunteering at a local orphanage. And once, she thought she saw tears in her daughter's eyes when she visited her at St. Anne's orphanage and saw her holding a blond small boy.

Truly, her daughter was a mystery to her. But she felt there was no cause for complains for she had the sweetest and thoughtful children. She never had problems with all her children for they acted like adults even when they were younger. Even more so now that Peter is twenty one.

Mrs. Pevensie sighed and muttered: "Oh well…" as she gazed at the window watching her daughter Susan once again coming home alone with a load of books from the library.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_I'd love you forever Susan."_

"_Hold me Legolas." _

"_I'll never let you go."_

"_Once a queen of Narnia, always a queen of Narnia…."_

"_Mother…"_

Susan woke up sweating and once more loneliness seemed to overwhelm her. It has almost been three years when she said goodbye to Middle Earth and Aslan took her once more to the land where she was born. She could remember it like it was yesterday, as she held tightly on her husband as Aslan appeared before them and told them it was time. She remembered wiping Legolas' tears and telling him that they won't be parted long though she could see it in his eyes that he was not reassured. Their declarations of love were constant as the love of her life's image slowly faded and she found herself lying down on her bed in Finchley dressed in her nightclothes. She cried herself back to sleep then and made an excuse that she had a nightmare to her parents when asked about her swollen eyes the following morning.

She cried less nowadays. She was more careful now lest her parents notice her moroseness. But she was dealing with pain of separation from the family she left better and better now. She would often talk to her siblings about Narnia and her life in Middle Earth and the nephews and nieces they never met. Those were her favorite times lately. She would sometimes dream of the Great Lion and Cair Paravel and knew in her heart that they would all get to see Narnia once again.

"Oh Legolas if I could see you now…." She whispered. "I miss you so much…."

Then her thoughts dwelt on Aslan and with a firm resolved she once told herself. "I trust love that Aslan would let us see each other again. Hold on love….I'm coming."


	19. Author's Notes

Susan was with Peter, Edmund and Lucy in the Last Battle in Narnia. She never lost her faith and she was also there in the train wreck where she, along with her siblings lost their lives. Still, Aslan brought all of them to His country, Aslan's country. Gimli, in a desperate attempt to cheer his heartbroken friend, asked Legolas to accompany him in sailing to the Undying Lands. There he was reunited with his beloved Susan who was patiently waiting for him. Aslan's country is Valinor.

Thank you to everyone who patiently waited for this story to finish. It's a little over a year since I started on this tale. Thanks for all of the reviews and suggestions. And should anyone write another Susan and Legolas story, let me know for I would love to read it. And lastly, Narnia and Middle Earth belong to Lewis and Tolkien. I hope they didn't mind my borrowing them.


End file.
